


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by Tedecanyella



Series: Girl [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Canon-Typical Violence, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Bucky era una chica.Bucky era una chica y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder volver a ser él mismo nunca más.La realidad de la situación le cayó encima como un saco de ladrillos.Bucky era una chica y se había follado a su mejor amigo, al hombre del que había estado enamorado toda su vida, y puede que se hubiera metido en esa situación por arte de magia pero no era así como iba a salir de ella."





	1. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Pues la idea de todo esto era "Bucky se convierte en chica y lo primero que se le ocurre hacer es follarse a Steve y a partir de ahí todo se complica," lo que era una premisa bastante simple, pero después me empezó a interesar todo lo que implicaría para Bucky tener que lidiar con ser una mujer cuando él no quería y además abrirse paso en el contexto y época en que se encuentra, y la cosa parece que va para largo. De todas formas, en este primer capítulo básicamente hay sexo, hay Steve y Bucky haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro, y, mirad en las etiquetas, hay gente masturbándose (avisad@s quedáis). 
> 
> El título es de la canción de The Cranberries, "Linger", que es preciosa y he escuchado en bucle mientras pensaba en esta historia.
> 
> Allá vamos :)

Quizás si Steve hubiera sido capaz de dejar de mirar a Bucky durante más de dos segundos seguidos, si sus ojos no le hubieran traicionado una y otra vez, moviéndose por encima de todas esas curvas nuevas, esa forma esbelta y excitante, familiar de una manera remota; si Steve no hubiera sido tan evidente, quizás habría sido más fácil.  


Un destello azul, y Steve se había agazapado por inercia, escudo en alto. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para disipar las manchas blancas que le bailaban ante los ojos, y entonces la distinguió, la figura sentada ante él, donde había estado Bucky. “Estoy bien, estoy… oh, _mierda_ ” dijo, y Steve conocía esa voz pero algo estaba _mal_ , algo estaba fuera de lugar. Lo supo en cuanto recuperó lo suficiente la vista para poder ver a Bucky bajo la luz de su linterna. El abrigo azul le colgaba de los hombros y el rifle parecía enorme a su lado. Steve entendió lo que había sucedido en cuanto vio la expresión de incredulidad escéptica mezclada con el pánico en los ojos azules como el mar de la chica que tenía ante él.

Se encontraban en una base subterránea de Hydra en el sur de Francia. Los Comandos habían llegado hacía cerca de un mes para ayudar a preparar el desembarco de las tropas aliadas, y desde entonces habían ido subiendo, intentando adelantarse a las tropas alemanas en retirada, apoyando a la resistencia. Acababan de llegar de vuelta a Dijon, con la perspectiva de dos días de permiso antes de volver al cuartel, cuando recibieron órdenes de Londres de bajar a investigar la base subterránea llena de artefactos extraños que las tropas aliadas habían encontrado al pie de los Alpes, en el municipio de Modane, donde empezaba el túnel de Fréjus que conectaba Francia con Italia a través de los Alpes.  


Habían estado examinando una de las salas de la última planta, en busca de planos, diarios de laboratorio, nuevos prototipos de armas; cualquier tipo de información que pudiera darles pistas sobre cuáles serían los siguientes pasos de Schmidt. La base estaba evidentemente cerrada y abandonada, y aunque no había nada de especial valor, Steve tenía la impresión de que Schmidt había tenido la esperanza de que ese lugar pasara desapercibido, de poder volver a él, ya que todo parecía conservado en buen estado. Lo normal habría sido que los propios soldados la hubieran arrasado antes de marcharse. Estaba examinando unos mapas trazados sobre papel cartón cuando la voz de Bucky, “Eh, mira esto”, le hizo alzar la cabeza. 

Bucky llevaba una buena media hora sentado en el suelo, trasteando con una caja fuerte blindada, y por fin la puerta se había abierto y miraba a Steve con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en los labios. Steve se abstuvo de comentarle que su habilidad era bastante impresionante, porque siempre le había parecido poco menos que inquietante que Bucky tuviera un talento innato para las actividades ilegales, y se acercó. “¿Qué hay?”, preguntó. Estaba convencido de que ese lugar tenía que guardar algo de valor, aunque no fuera evidente a primera vista.

Bucky ya estaba sacando una caja de madera astillada, más o menos del tamaño de una caja de puros, y abrió la tapa. “Uau,” dijo. Era un collar con un colgante de un material translúcido, parecido al cuarzo, en forma de lágrima. La joya se iluminó como un árbol de navidad en cuanto Bucky le puso un dedo encima, cegándoles con un destello azul intenso. 

Con veinticinco años, tres en la guerra, Steve habría jurado que Bucky había aprendido a tener las manos quietas. Le habría matado. Solo que matarle no era exactamente lo que había querido hacer con él desde que se habían sentado los dos solos en la cabina del camión, la caja con el colgante envuelta en dos mantas en la parte trasera, junto con todos los artefactos y armas que habían recogido para Howard, y Bucky se había cruzado de brazos, casi abrazándose, mordiéndose el labio y poniendo de relieve ciertas partes de su anatomía que habían adquirido bastante volumen.

Steve se sintió mortificado en ese momento. No lo suficiente para que toda la sangre del cuerpo no empezara a agolpársele en lugares más que inapropiados. Se removió en el asiento antes de poner la primera para arrancar, tan desconcentrado que rascó el cambio de marchas, que se quejó con uno de esos sonidos que ponían los pelos de punta, como la tiza sobre la pizarra. 

Los ojos redondos y claros de Bucky se clavaron sobre él como dagas.

–¡No me jodas, Steve! Cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente desastroso con cualquier cosa que tenga cuatro ruedas, qué te ha hecho el pobre camión, a ver.

Steve no pudo responder. Era la primera vez que Bucky hablaba desde el incidente. 

Cuando se encontraron con los otros en la entrada del túnel donde estaba construida la base, Steve explicó el incidente tan bien como pudo. Bucky miró a todos los Comandos uno a uno, parándose un momento de más en Dugan, retándoles a observarle como si fuera una atracción de circo, a _reírse_ , y todos fueron bajando los ojos uno a uno, un poco avergonzados, como si fuera una mujer de verdad a la que estuvieran faltando al respeto, lo que hizo que Bucky se enfureciera aún más, mejillas rojas y frunciendo aún más los labios –sus labios de siempre, llenos y carnosos, pero ahora era como si estuvieran más apretados, el mohín del inferior más evidente. El único que reaccionó fue Jones, que le pasó toda su ración de cigarrillos sin decir palabra, como el ángel que era, y Bucky se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. No abrió la boca más que para fumar en el trayecto al camión y el par de Jeeps que habían dejado en un claro a menos de un quilómetro de la entrada al túnel.

Pero ahora Bucky había dicho una frase entera por primera vez, y a pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras su voz era _tan diferente_. Era una voz femenina, aunque no especialmente aguda. Era su voz de siempre, algo más ronca. Sensual.

Los ojos de Bucky se fueron abriendo gradualmente con incredulidad.

–Espera, espera. No puedes ni contestarme porque parezco una mujer, ¿no?

Parecía tan indignado que Steve quiso negarlo, pero la protesta quedó en un sonido gutural y embarazoso y un encogimiento de hombros que le hizo sentirse como si volviera a pesar menos de sesenta quilos. Bucky se inclinó hacia él y le dio un manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza que le hizo sentir marginalmente mejor, el dolor distrayéndole por un momento.

–Aparta, voy a conducir yo, tú estás tan idiotizado que vas a despeñarnos por el primer barranco que encuentres.

–Pero tú no… O sea, Buck, los pedales están pensados para alguien con las piernas largas y el cambio va bastante duro… –dijo, dándose cuenta de que la estaba cagando cada vez más, hundiéndose en su propia miseria.

Bucky le alzó las cejas, amenazante, aunque la expresión era graciosa en su rostro redondeado y… Bueno. _Hermoso_. Tenía el puente de la nariz y las mejillas cubiertas de pecas, el pelo mucho más rizado, de manera que le salía disparado de la cabeza en todas direcciones. Steve nunca había visto una mujer con el pelo tan corto. Era. _Gracioso_. De una forma que no le hacía reír en absoluto. Más bien gracioso en el sentido de que era lo más encantador –y provocativo– que había visto en su vida. 

–En serio. ¿Soy demasiado pequeño y débil para conducir un camión, Capitán América? –le dijo, poco a poco, y la crueldad y la sorna eran todo James Buchanan Barnes.  


Steve puso una mueca.

–Vale, vale –claudicó de mala gana, y bajó del camión de un salto sin darle más vueltas, cruzó por delante del morro y se subió al asiento del pasajero.

Bucky se había doblado las mangas del abrigo hasta las muñecas y se había sentado sobre una manta para llegar mejor a los pedales y el volante. Steve tuvo que apartar la vista de la curva de su trasero y sus muslos.

Bucky se concentró en conducir, y Steve se forzó a mirar el paisaje, a pesar de que no vio absolutamente nada. De vez en cuando comprobaba que los faros de los Jeeps siguieran en el retrovisor, y no se atrevió a mirar a Bucky hasta un par horas después, cuando ya les quedaba poco para llegar a la base aérea americana que había cerca de Grenoble. 

Hacía rato que la media noche había pasado y Bucky, los ojos concentrados en la carretera ante él, ya no parecía furioso. 

–Hola –le dijo Steve, a modo de disculpa.

–Hola, capullo –le respondió Bucky, y su media sonrisa le dijo que le había perdonado.

Bucky siempre le perdonaba, por mucho que Steve metiera la pata. Puede que su relación se basara en eso. Steve se había discutido con el encargado de la fábrica por una injusticia contra una compañera y se había quedado sin trabajo. Steve se había presentado voluntario para un experimento científico para poder alistarse. Steve se quedaba sentado sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído por él después de que un accidente le convirtiera en mujer. Por lo visto, no había nada que Bucky no estuviera dispuesto a pasarle por alto.

–Howard va arreglarlo –dijo Steve, con una seguridad que no sentía.  


–Sí –dijo Bucky, resoplando, y sonaba joven y casi asustado. _Asustada_. 

Steve quería rodearle con los brazos y arrebujarle contra su pecho, y al mismo tiempo la culpabilidad le atenazaba el estómago. Cogió el mapa de la guantera para distraerse.

–Eh, casi hemos llegado. Coge el siguiente desvío a la derecha y la base está a un par de quilómetros –dijo, comprobando su brújula y el mapa bajo la luz de la linterna que sujetaba entre los dientes. Los ojos de Peggy le sonreían desde la parte interior de la tapa, y Steve deseó con fervor que hubiera ido con ellos a esa misión.

En la base se pararon ante la reja, y Steve bajó del camión y se identificó ante los guardas, que le llevaron adentro. Cuando salió, hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se pararan a un lado del camino.

Todos fueron bajando de los Jeeps para ir tras los árboles, Bucky incluido, y normalmente se habría puesto en el árbol junto a Steve, conversando con él de cualquier cosa todo el rato, pero esta vez se escondió entre unos arbustos. Steve, sintiéndose idiota, se quedó plantado en medio de la oscuridad hasta que le vio volver de entre la maleza.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza cuando le vio, pero le sonrió. Steve había hecho muchas tonterías en la vida para ver sonreír a Bucky, pero el pecho nunca se le había inflamado con aquella clase de orgullo. Bucky apenas le llegaba poco más allá del hombro, caminando a su lado. Quería tenderle el brazo para que se apoyara, a pesar de que sus pasos eran seguros y ágiles. Casi le abrió la puerta del camión, y Bucky alzó la vista hacia él.

–Voy a… Hablar con los otros –dijo Steve, carraspeando.– Puede que tengamos un par de horas de espera, intenta dormir un poco, yo no tengo sueño.

Dio un par de palmadas a la puerta del camión antes de marcharse, evitando la mirada exasperada de Bucky.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor en círculo cuando se acercó a los Jeeps, esperando algún tipo de noticia. Steve solo les dio instrucciones de esperar hasta que el bombardero que iba a llevarles de vuelta a Londres estuviera listo para salir.

Todos se miraron un momento antes de que Jones alzara los ojos hacia él.

–Capitán, ¿cómo lo lleva el Sargento?

–Se encuentra bien –dijo Steve, incapaz de responder a la pregunta de verdad, y asintió con agradecimiento.

Cuando volvió a la cabina encontró a Bucky envuelto en una manta en el asiento del conductor, las rodillas contra el pecho. Estaban a mediados de setiembre y el frío de la noche en el campo de Francia ya era intenso.

Steve cogió la otra manta, plegada en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, y se envolvió en ella, dándole vueltas a algún tipo de estrategia para conseguir que Bucky se acercara. Le oía tiritar desde donde estaba, pequeñas nubes de vapor escapando de sus labios. Pero Steve tenía la cabeza demasiado enredada, consumido entre las ganas de tenerle contra su costado y el miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar su propio cuerpo a la proximidad de Bucky. 

Bucky cerró los ojos con testarudez, como si pudiera oírle pensar, y Steve también lo hizo, paralizado.

Al cabo de un rato, oyó a Bucky suspirar con decisión. Steve abrió los ojos y le vio apoyado con los codos sobre el volante, sus hombros estrechos, la curva de su espalda mucho más marcada, la estrechez de su cintura visible incluso con el abrigo enorme encima. Bucky alzo la cabeza hacia él, mirándole de reojo, y se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua. Terminó de apartarse la manta de un manotazo, y se desabrochó los botones del abrigo con dedos seguros y firmes, redondeados y mucho más delicados de lo que Steve nunca los había tenido, las uñas como medias lunas. Se pasó el abrigo por los hombros, y el peso del jersey de lana verde destacaba el bulto de sus pechos, que se movían al ritmo de su respiración, la curva de sus caderas. Steve sabía que debería haber apartado los ojos, que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su amigo, traspasando todas las barreras de su intimidad solo con mirarle y sentirse de esa forma, la sangre espesa, ganas de piel bajo sus manos, un latido difícil de ignorar entre las piernas.

Bucky tampoco apartaba la mirada de él. Siempre había tenido las pestañas largas, pero bajo la luz de la luna las sombras que proyectaban sobre sus mejillas cada vez que parpadeaba eran interminables.

Bucky se inclinó hacia él con una mano en el respaldo de su asiento, se incorporó para acercarse a él, las rodillas contra el costado de su muslo. Rodillas pequeñitas y muslos redondeados. A Steve se le entrecortó la respiración.

–Te gusto así, ¿no? –preguntó Bucky, y la suavidad de su voz casi podía hacerle olvidar quién era en realidad. 

Habría sido más fácil, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Intentar convencerse de que la persona ante él era alguien más que Bucky. Por respeto a su amigo. Por respeto a él mismo.

–Buck… –dijo, mil disculpas muriendo en sus labios cuando Bucky alzo una pierna para pasarla por encima de las de Steve y sentarse sobre su regazo, una rodilla a cada lado de él, hundiéndose en la lona del asiento, la calidez entre sus piernas tan cerca de dónde la quería que casi podía sentirla. 

–Puedes tocarme, si quieres –dijo Bucky, cogiéndole las manos y poniéndoselas sobre su propia cintura, y la opción de apartarlas simplemente no existía porque Steve estaba alzando la tela basta del jersey, rodeándole la cintura con las manos por encima de la camisa, tan estrecha que sus dedos casi podían tocarse por detrás.

Era como un millón de fantasías abstractas concentradas en una realidad tangible y tan perfecta que habría sido incapaz de conjurarla él mismo.

–No puedo… –dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una protesta dentro de él mismo y fracasando–. Buck.

Fue una súplica. Él no iba a parar. No quería parar. Una de las manos pequeñitas y suaves de Bucky se posó en su mandíbula, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos eran suyos. Llenos de confianza, de un aplomo bien anclado a la tierra.

–Quieres, ¿no?

Si Steve hubiera sido mejor hombre, habría mentido en ese momento. La honestidad no siempre era una virtud, acababa de descubrir mientras asentía, y los labios de Bucky sobre los suyos borraron cualquier otro pensamiento, las manos de Steve tensándose sobre él, ascendiendo, resiguiendo costillas con los pulgares, resiguiendo los bordes de sus pechos, blandos, redondeados, apenas una capa de algodón entre ellos y sus manos. Los brazos de Bucky se cruzaron sobre sus hombros, dedos acariciándole la nuca, labios abriéndose, una lengua acariciándole poco a poco.

Sintió sus propias caderas moverse hacia arriba, un movimiento corto y espasmódico que hizo que Bucky resbalara hacia abajo, contra él, y Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, apartándose del beso para tomar aire. Bucky se pasó el jersey por la cabeza, la camisa y la camiseta interior después, y volvió a besarle con una cierta urgencia, empujando contra él al mismo tiempo, el pene de Steve duro y evidente entre los dos. Steve volvió a posar las manos sobre la espalda de Bucky, piel suave y erizada bajo el frío de la noche, y se dejó llevar por el impulso de abrazarle contra él, cubriéndole. _Protegiéndole_. Se sentía enorme, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, su _erección_ , casi como cuando trastabilló fuera de la máquina de Stark y vio a todo el mundo –a Peggy– una cabeza por debajo de él. Solo que ahora su tamaño parecía tener sentido, con Bucky en su regazo, cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, delicado, blando y suave. Toda la dureza y los ángulos de Steve, toda la brutalidad de aquellos músculos que apenas sentía suyos, perfectos en contraste con los pechos de Bucky, la curva de su estómago, los hombros redondeados. 

–Tócame, venga –tuvo que apremiarle él, apartándose un momento, pero no se estaba riendo de Steve, nunca lo habría hecho porque Bucky siempre sabía cuándo darle un empujón y gritarle que espabilara y cuándo manejarle como a una pieza de porcelana fina. 

Steve deslizó una de sus manos desde la espalda hasta el pecho de Bucky, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos antes de recogerlo en su mano. Tenía el pezón pequeño y oscuro bajo las sombras de la noche, erizado, y Steve se dejó llevar por el instinto de lamerlo, solo para probarlo bajo su lengua, para sentirlo entre los labios. Bucky se arqueó contra él, un sonido ínfimo escapando de sus labios, agudo y delicioso, sus dedos tirando del pelo de Steve, y de pronto se estaba apartando de él, medio incorporándose en el espacio entre las piernas de Steve y apoyándose contra el tablero, inclinándose para desabrocharse los cordones de las botas. Quizás Steve debería haberse deshecho de algo de ropa, haberle ayudado, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarle, mirarle, como a un milagro, acariciándole los rizos del pelo, la línea de vello finísimo que bajaba por su mejilla donde antes estaba el principio rasposo de barba. Una vez tuvo las botas apartadas a un lado en el suelo, Bucky se deshizo de los pantalones, una mano apoyada en el hombro de Steve, y de los calzoncillos, holgados, que formaban una bolsa evidente entre sus piernas.

Una vez tuvo a Bucky sin ropa ante él, Steve perdió todo atisbo de racionalidad que hubiera podido conservar. Las curvas de los huesos de las caderas, la casi redondez del vientre que revelaba su delgadez extrema, el ombligo en el que podría haber puesto el dedo índice y apenas le habría cabido, los rizos que formaban un triángulo hacia abajo, apuntando al espacio entre sus muslos.

Las manos de Bucky sobre su cinturón le sacaron del estupor. De pronto se sintió abochornado de que tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo por él, y se desabrochó la camisa a tirones, sin atinar a pasar cada botón por su ojal, hasta que la tuvo colgando de los hombros. Alzó las caderas cuando Bucky le instó, y de pronto tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos a medio muslo y su erección estaba allí, entre los dos, escandalosa e imposible de ocultar. 

Bucky le miró por un momento, inspirando, y Steve temió que fuera a echarse atrás –como si Bucky no hubiera visto una polla en su vida, por el amor de Dios, tenía el cerebro frito–, pero cuando sus ojos se alzaron había un destello en ellos, una media sonrisa en los labios rojos e hinchados. Steve sintió el chiste en la punta de la lengua de Bucky cosquilleando en la suya propia, algo sobre tamaños, sobre primeras veces –porque de alguna forma era la de los dos, ¿no? –, y necesitó acallarlo contra los labios de Bucky, que pareció entenderlo de inmediato, agarrándose a su nuca, a su pelo, y montándose sobre él de nuevo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Bucky no dejó de besarle en ningún momento, moviéndose para encontrar el ángulo, y Steve no estaba preparado, en el momento en que sintió la humedad en la punta de su pene, para que Bucky se sentara sobre él con un gesto fluido, para resbalar dentro de él, envuelto de pronto, calor y humedad, una contracción temblorosa en la parte baja del vientre, entre las piernas. Bucky se apartó un momento, exhalando un temblor entre los labios, sus párpados cerrándose.

–Sí –dijo, sin moverse, sus muslos temblando contra los de Steve–. Joder, sí.

Y entonces volvía a mirarle, y sus manos estaban sobre sus pectorales, y empezó a moverse poco a poco y todo el eje del mundo de Steve se movió, todo concentrado en la forma en que resbalaba dentro y fuera de Bucky, en el ritmo de sus respiraciones, los mordiscos sobre su labio inferior, los leves gemidos al final de cada exhalación, como quejidos, las pequeñas “o” de sorpresa atoradas en la garganta de Bucky cada vez que bajaba, huesos púbicos encontrándose, tan dentro como una persona podía llegar a estar de otra.  


Las manos de Steve seguían en la espalda de Bucky, y fue bajándolas, acariciándole, deslizándolas por la piel perlada de sudor, hasta tenerlas bajo sus nalgas. Le agarró, y no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero algo le hizo alzarse hacia arriba, ayudarle a subir y bajar contra él, a encontrar un movimiento de sus propias caderas que se adaptara al de Bucky, y de pronto Bucky tenía el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Steve y sollozaba contra él, algo entre un maullido y un lamento, y Steve sintió el punto de placer concentrarse hasta ser casi doloroso, instándole a moverse más fuerte, a embestir, talones clavados contra el suelo frío del camión, y de pronto ese punto se extendía por todo su cuerpo en oleadas, como si fuera la primera vez que había tenido un orgasmo, como si nada le hubiera preparado para eso. Era imposible estar preparado para eso. Apenas podía pensar en nada, pero la idea de que se estaba corriendo dentro de Bucky le acompañó de fondo todo el rato, como una letanía, _mío, mío, mío_.

No quería dejar de estar dentro de él, incluso mientras los dos recuperaban la respiración, sus cuerpos tibios y empapados el uno contra el otro, una mano de Bucky en su hombro, como si se mentalizara de tener que levantarse, y su aliento cálido contra la curva de su cuello. Steve le acarició el pelo de nuevo, tanteando con la otra mano hasta dar con su manta, y la pasó por la espalda de Bucky, arrebujándole contra él, su pene ablandándose dentro de él, aún caliente, húmedo.

Cuando Bucky rio, sintió la vibración contra todo su cuerpo, y Steve se encontró riendo también, aunque no sabía de qué. Bucky finalmente apartó la cabeza para mirarle, el azul de sus ojos oscuro dentro de la cabina sin más iluminación que la de la noche, sus manos sobre las mejillas de Steve.

Le depositó un beso leve sobre los labios, cariñoso e inocente después de lo que acababa de pasar, y finalmente se incorporó.

–No, espera –exhaló Steve, frío de golpe, un vacío en su estómago que se parecía mucho al miedo, aunque no habría podido decir de qué. 

–Steve, te acuerdas de que soy yo, ¿no? –respondió Bucky con una sonrisa incierta en los labios, encogiendo un hombro de manera muy característica suya. 

Seguía siendo raro, ver todos los movimientos y expresiones de Bucky en chica, y de pronto todo el peso de acabar de tener sexo con él le cayó encima. ¿Era siempre así en el sexo? ¿Había alguna diferencia porque ahora tuviera cuerpo de chica? Dudaba de que Bucky fuera diferente en algo, más allá de cualquier factor puramente fisiológico. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Bucky tenía que ser bueno en la cama. Ahora tenía la respuesta. Bucky era un jodido milagro.

–Sí. Sí me acuerdo –respondió, la voz ronca, y esta vez no se esforzó en disimular, no dejó de mirar a Bucky vistiéndose con una sensación de desamparo con la que no sabía qué hacer. 

–Hace un frío que pela, por lo menos duerme conmigo, ¿vale?

Bucky pareció dubitativo por un momento, de rodillas sobre el asiento del conductor, su manta en una mano.

–Lo hemos hecho siempre que ha hecho falta, ¿no? –intentó argumentar Steve, y le sonó desesperado a él mismo pero Bucky claudicó de todas formas.

Cabía bajo el brazo de Steve como si estuviera hecho para ello, y Steve se amoldó alrededor de su cuerpo en el asiento hasta que le sintió suspirar, fundirse contra él como un gato satisfecho. Bajo la manta, deslizó una mano por debajo la ropa de Bucky y la posó sobre su vientre, la palma abierta, para sentir el calor de su piel. Nunca antes se habría atrevido a hacerlo, pero quería conservar la sensación de intimidad, de estar cerca de él.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó contra la caracola de su oído, arrastrando la nariz contra ella, suave, cubierta de ese pelo como de melocotón.

El resoplido de Bucky sonó nasal, casi divertido.

–Vas a llevarte una buena decepción como me despierte normal otra vez.

–Una decepción no sé, pero no puedo prometer que no haya algún codazo o rodillazo de por medio. Esto es más fácil ahora que ocupas la mitad de espacio.

–Quejas, quejas –murmuró Buck, soñoliento.

Su mano se posó sobre la de Steve, sus dedos entrelazándose. Steve recostó la cabeza de costado contra el asiento, preparándose para unas horas de guardia. El alba empezaba a vislumbrarse, el tono de la luz más grisáceo que unos minutos atrás, y en la quietud de ese momento, era casi como si no existiera nadie más que ellos en el mundo.

***

Bucky despertó con el ruido de fondo de un motor y la vibración de un vehículo en marcha envolviéndole. Estaba acurrucado en un banco, apoyado contra la pared, abrigado bajo una manta, y con un poco de imaginación podría haberse dicho que si abría los ojos iba a ver a Steve conduciendo el camión de camino a Austria y que todo había sido un sueño perturbador.

Sabía que no era así. Sentía un latido sordo entre las piernas, el semen de Steve en su ropa interior, y quería apretar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que todo hubiera pasado y al mismo tiempo quería colarse una mano por entre los muslos y presionar con los dedos sobre ese punto inflamado y sensible. Se preguntó si siempre era así para las chicas, o solo la primera vez. Si era porque Steve era lo suficiente grande para que casi pudiera seguir sintiéndole con cada uno de aquellos latidos desconocidos, como un recuerdo de que había estado justo ahí, dentro de él. _Mierda_.

Bucky no sabía en qué coño había estado pensando. O, más bien, lo sabía demasiado bien. Había pensado que aquella mierda de hocus pocus nazi se iba a esfumar por sí solo porque la alternativa era demasiado aterradora. Había pensado que Steve nunca le había mirado de aquella forma antes pero que desde que habían salido del túnel el deseo en sus ojos había sido desnudo e intenso, imposible de ignorar. Que nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad. Que si pasaba de aquella forma no tenía por qué estar mal.

Puede que de todas formas no fuera lo más ético que Bucky había hecho en su vida, pero seguía teniendo problemas demasiado graves para dedicarse a hacer examen de consciencia. El primero, que seguía siendo una mujer. Y el segundo, que no podía ni pensar en Steve sin que le subiera el calor a las mejillas –y a otras partes de aquel cuerpo demasiado sensible y reactivo–, y que le estaba oyendo hablar junto a él, todo su brazo presionado contra su costado.

Abrió los ojos a los rayos de sol que se colaban en el interior por la cabina del avión. Tenía que haber dormido durante más de una hora, pero en aquél momento se sentía bien, descansado. Hambriento. Bajó los pies al suelo con cuidado, dando golpecitos contra el suelo para despertarlos, y rebuscó por entre los bolsillos de su abrigo el paquete de tabaco que Jones le había dado.

–Eh, mirad quién ha despertado –tronó la voz de Dugan, que estaba sentado justo enfrente de él, y de pronto las cabezas de todos los Comandos se habían tumbado hacia él–. Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.

Dugan le miraba con su sonrisa pagada de sí misma, el puro entre los labios, y el bigote, más rubio que castaño, ladeado con sorna, y Bucky estaba enderezándose, a punto para espetarle cualquier insulto o amenaza, lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de absoluto terror en los rostros del resto de los hombres.  


Dugan también pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma cómica. Se sacó el puro de entre los labios con gesto de pánico.

–Joder, Sargento, ya me entiende, era una broma, no lo decía por… –agitó la mano con que sujetaba el puro hacia él en medio del pasillo estrecho en el que apenas cabían sus piernas, lanzándole una lluvia de cenizas, y Bucky no pudo aguantar más. Sintió todo su rostro abrirse en una carcajada, y se echó hacia atrás, riendo.

–La hostia, Dum Dum, tendrías que haberte visto la cara… –jadeó, sonriéndole con todo el descaro del mundo, y por un momento fue fácil, olvidarse de que todo estaba mal, con las risas de todos a su alrededor, Jim dando palmadas al hombro de Dugan que eran de todo menos solidarias mientras el pobre hombre refunfuñaba, las mejillas del mismo color de después de haberse trincado medio barril de cerveza él solo en el pub.

Fue fácil hasta que los ojos de Bucky se encontraron con los de Steve. Había sentido su mirada sobre él todo el rato, pero no se había atrevido a corresponderla. Incluso entonces, había mirado en su dirección más por inercia que por voluntad propia. Steve se había quitado la cazadora y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, una informalidad que a veces se permitía delante de los hombres si estaban solos y especialmente cansados, si habían cumplido una misión con éxito. En teoría lo habían hecho.

–Eh, Buck, ¿cómo te encuentras? 

Era una pregunta de lo más legítima, pero la formuló en un tono de voz demasiado suave, demasiado _tierno_. Le sonreía como si hubiera visto salir el sol, como si no se diera cuenta de que había cinco hombres más con ellos, sus hombres. Ay, madre. A ese paso, solo le iba a hacer falta colgarse un cartel anunciando lo que habían hecho.

–Pues –replicó Bucky, y se encogió de hombros de una manera que esperó que fuera lo suficiente elocuente.

Se colgó el cigarrillo en los labios y se lo encendió solo para obligarse a dejar de mirar a Steve.

En aquella base de Hydra, cuando tomó consciencia de lo que había ocurrido, lo único que sintió fue rabia. Una rabia enorme dirigida a los hijos de puta de los nazis, a toda la mierda que había visto hasta entonces, a todo lo que le hicieron en aquella fábrica, a la forma en que le utilizaron, que le golpearon y le pincharon y le desnudaron y le ataron, a cómo le redujeron a un cuerpo. Una rabia abstracta y enorme que le encendió por dentro como una hoguera, que le sirvió de combustible para pasar las primeras horas sin tener que pensar demasiado en lo que le había pasado. Pero la rabia se fue consumiendo, y entonces la presencia de Steve, su _deseo_ , le golpearon, le inundaron, se contagió como si fueran una enfermedad infecciosa, quedó abierto y vulnerable a algo que había ignorado durante toda su vida.

Ahora, en ese avión de vuelta a Londres, todo empezaba a parecer demasiado real, y lo que sentía en la boca del estómago era un sentimiento que conocía demasiado bien. Era un miedo desnudo y blanco, un vacío dentro de él que amenazaba con comérselo entero.

Por lo menos los hombres se estaban intentando portar con un mínimo de decencia, se dijo. Hablaban entre ellos, bromeando, sin actuar de ninguna forma diferente a cómo se habrían comportado normalmente.

Su mano y la de Steve se encontraron en el espacio estrecho entre ellos, sus dedos entrelazándose como si llevaran una vida entera practicando.

***

–Que alguien me diga que esto es una broma de mal gusto y el sargento Barnes de verdad está durmiendo la mona tirado en alguna parte de esta base.

Los ojos del coronel Phillips se movían de Bucky a Steve, casi suplicantes, y finalmente se posaron sobre los del último con una cierta resignación.

–No es ninguna broma, señor –replicó Steve, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, los hombros erguidos y una serenidad en la voz que no había demostrado hasta entonces–. Y no veo por qué motivo el sargento tendría que estar “durmiendo la mona” en ninguna parte cuando su servicio hasta ahora no ha sido menos que ejemplar.

Bucky habría querido esconder el rostro entre las manos de pura vergüenza. Steve aún no había aprendido que lo único que podías hacer con ciertos superiores como Phillips era mirar al frente e imaginar que te habías vuelto ciego, sordo y mudo. Nunca iba a aprenderlo. Había una parte de él que estaba orgulloso de Steve por ello, pero en aquél momento se sentía demasiado abochornado para acordarse.

–Hay muchas cosas que usted no ve, Capitán –murmuró Phillips, y Steve inhaló audiblemente, pero por una vez se mantuvo callado.

Phillips se levantó de su silla con un gruñido, sacó una botella y tres vasos de un mueble tras él, y los dejó sobre su escritorio.

–Soy demasiado viejo para esto, demasiado viejo –dijo, sirviendo brandy en los tres vasos, y después volvió a alzar los ojos, curtidos y cansados, hacia ellos, como si acabara de acordarse de que seguían allí–. Beban.

Después de tres años en el ejército, Bucky sabía reconocer una orden. Apuró su bebida de un solo trago y agradeció de inmediato la quemazón en el estómago, el calor extendiéndose por sus extremidades. Habría dado lo que fuera por un par más de tragos. 

Phillips podía ser un viejo bastardo, pero quizás precisamente por eso era perspicaz como un zorro.

–Bien, vamos a cruzar los dedos y a esperar que Stark tenga la más remota idea de qué ha pasado y, más importante aún, de cómo arreglarlo –dijo Phillips, con el aspecto de un hombre que necesitaba un plan al que ceñirse. Bucky podía comprenderle–. Hasta entonces, el Sargento Barnes está obviamente suspendido. 

Phillips tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, mirándole.

–Habría sido distinto si el doctor Erskine siguiera con nosotros, pero Stark no es médico. No es ni un científico. Tal como están las cosas, puede que el gobierno quiera hacerse cargo de su caso directamente…

–No, señor.

Bucky no se dio cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de su propia boca hasta que Phillips y Steve se tumbaron hacia él. Sintió el corazón palpitarle en el pecho, la cabeza ligera, como si fuera a marearse, pero intentó erguirse.

–¿No? –preguntó Phillips.

–Puedo seguir luchando, incluso así, señor. Quiero seguir luchando. Pero no puedo ir a un laboratorio, señor.

Era la primera vez desde que se había alistado hacía tres años que hablaba de tal forma a un superior. Phillips le miró fijamente por un momento, y Bucky no iba a volver a insistir pero no dejaría que le cogieran. Estaba dispuesto a desertar si hacía falta, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa menos a volver a dejar que le hicieran _eso_. 

–De momento va a presentarse para una inspección médica de inmediato –dijo Phillips poco a poco–. Después, una vez Stark haya vuelto de su viaje con la agente Carter, lo hablaremos. Hasta entonces, sus órdenes son mantenerse fuera de mi vista y pasearse por ahí lo mínimo posible. Le juro que si la gente empieza a hacer preguntas le voy a poner en un puesto de secretaria y va a quedarse allí por lo que queda de esta guerra, Dios quiera que no sea demasiado o juro que no voy a ver el final.

Phillips les miró una vez más, sacudiendo la cabeza, con una expresión que Bucky había recibido de muchas profesoras durante sus años de estudiante. 

–Seguir luchando. Con lo que me costó justificar a una mujer en la división –murmuró Phillips–. Pueden retirarse.

Fue esa última frase, la que por fin consiguió tocarle en un sitio que dolió, pero Bucky procuró no dejar entrever nada. Él y Steve se levantaron, saludaron y salieron del despacho.

***

Bucky habría agradecido tener esa botella de brandy cuando la enfermera se le acercó con la bandejita plateada sobre la cual reposaba la jeringa y le pidió que se quitara el abrigo y se descubriera el antebrazo.

El peso de la mano de Steve sobre su hombro le ayudó a centrarse. Cuando el médico le había visto junto a Bucky le había sonreído con indulgencia, y le había asegurado que podía esperar fuera. Steve le había devuelto la sonrisa, una de las más falsas que Bucky había visto en la vida, y le había dicho que lo sentía mucho pero que no podía hacer eso. 

Aquellos días, cuando Steve utilizaba su tono de superior, la gente tendía a escucharle. 

El médico, gracias a Dios, no hizo ningún comentario respecto al hecho de que Bucky, en lugar de ropa interior adecuada, llevara una camiseta que evidentemente era de hombre, pero mientras le auscultaba la enfermera le dedicó una mirada de reproche abierto a Steve, como si su presencia allí fuera impúdica. Steve aguantó la expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida como un campeón. Bucky quería reír, puede que de pura histeria.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, lo único que Bucky quería era darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia. Se sentía ridículo, con las mangas del abrigo que le llegaban hasta los nudillos a pesar de que las había doblado tanto como daban de sí y el cinturón atado en un nudo para que los pantalones no se le cayeran. 

–Estoy hecho polvo –dijo–. Voy a echarme.  


– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Steve, mordiéndose el labio, una expresión incierta en sus ojos. 

Había sido raro antes, tenerle de frente y tener que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ahora la frente de Bucky llegaba más o menos a la barbilla de Steve. En el camión, por lo menos Steve había estado sentado y Bucky había tenido una sensación de control que le había hecho sentir seguro de él mismo. Pero en ese momento no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo enorme que era Steve –de lo pequeño que era su propio cuerpo.

Tendría que haberle resultado desagradable, suponía. Pero entremezclado con la sensación de vergüenza y miedo, con la extrañeza y la incomodidad de estar en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, había algo más. Steve le quería _así_. Casi era suficiente para compensarle. 

Bucky quería alzar la mano y pasarla por la mejilla rasposa de Steve. Quería decirle que sí. Que le acompañara. Quería decirle que él era el que podía acompañarle a su habitación, más espaciosa, con más privacidad. Quería que salieran de allí los dos, coger una habitación en cualquier hotel, desnudarle poco a poco y tocarle como no lo había podido hacer en el camión. 

Estuvo a punto de decírselo. Pero no era solo que fuera arriesgado y estúpido. Era que sabía que no estaba bien. Que podía justificarse lo que había pasado una vez pero no podía seguir aprovechándose de la situación, no cuando no era justa para Steve.

–No, no hace falta que me acompañes. Lo creas o no soy capaz de encontrar mi habitación.

–Vale, ve a dejar las cosas y a darte una ducha caliente –dijo Steve, con ese tono de tenerlo todo bajo control que a Bucky siempre le había parecido entre exasperante y gracioso–. Ya iré a por algo de ropa y comida.

Bucky resopló. 

–Steve, te juro que…

Steve alzo las manos, interrumpiéndole.

–Sé que _no_ eres una mujer, que puedes valerte por ti mismo y que no necesitas que siga comportándome como un simio cuando estoy a tu lado –dijo Steve, sonriéndole con mortificación, y Bucky no podría haberlo expresado mejor–. Pero no vas a negarme que han sido unas veinticuatro horas duras. Déjame ayudar, aunque solo sea para hacerme sentir mejor. Al fin y al cabo, como tu superior, en parte soy responsable de esto. 

–Lo que eres es el rey del chantaje emocional, Rogers –replicó Bucky, y Steve le sonrió de oreja a oreja, comprendiendo de inmediato que había ganado.

Los Comandos no tenían el suficiente rango para estar en las habitaciones de los oficiales con Steve, pero por lo mínimo les habían asignado un pasillo para ellos solos, con un baño que solo compartían entre los cinco. Después de estar acostumbrados a convivir con cientos de hombres a su alrededor todos los días, tener su propia habitación y un baño prácticamente privado era un lujo con el que ninguno de ellos había contado.

La habitación de Bucky era la última del pasillo, justo al lado de las duchas. Tuvo que pasar por delante de la puerta abierta de Dernier, donde él, Jones y Falsworth hablaban y fumaban sentados en la cama. Llevaban ropa limpia y por una vez Falsworth llevaba la cabeza al descubierto.

–Eh, Sargento –le llamó Gabe, y él se paró un momento, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, y les dedicó un saludo con la cabeza.

–Eh.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Gabe con simpatía.

–El coronel me ha ofrecido una copa de brandy y me dicho que podía ser su secretaria –respondió Bucky, y los tres rieron pero aunque en cualquier otro momento habría sido gracioso Bucky se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no lo era en absoluto.

–De momento no tienen ni idea de qué hacer conmigo –continuó, intentando sonar casual aunque era probable que estuviera siendo más transparente que Steve–. Pero si esto va para largo puede que tengan que asignarme a otra parte…

Falsworth alzó la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios afilados.

–No crea que no sabemos lo que está haciendo, Sargento. Yo también aprovecharía para meterme en las duchas con la mitad femenina de las SSR en su lugar –dijo, apuntándole con su cigarrillo.

Dernier alzó la cabeza.

– _Le Capitaine va vous mettre une bonne droite si vous profitez pour jeter un coup d’œil à les lolos d’une certaine agent…_

Gabe rio por debajo de la nariz e incluso Falsworth dibujó una sonrisa.

–No me hagas repetirte lo que ha dicho –suplicó Gabe, mordiéndose el labio, un brillo en la mirada, y a Bucky nunca le había costado sonreírle, porque era fácil, porque era bueno, porque era uno de esos hombres que no parecía tener reservas para ofrecer su amistad a nadie.

–No hace falta –respondió.

–Oye, Sargento, si es cosa de los de arriba pues vale, pero por nosotros estás bien donde estás –le dijo Gabe, encogiéndose de hombros, y en aquél momento, después de todo, después de horas sin comer y de la copa de brandy de los cojones y de los tres viales de sangre que le habían sacado, Bucky se sentía débil y mareado, y esa clase de amabilidad era demasiado. Tuvo que tragar para aflojar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

–Sí, su cara ha mejorado mucho –intervino Falsworth, aunque en realidad no le había mirado más de lo normal. Puede que le hubiera mirado incluso menos, y ya de por sí no era alguien muy dado al contacto visual, ni a ningún tipo de contacto.

–Pero Sargento, si quieres las duchas para ti vas a tener que levantarte antes –le advirtió Gabe, y le dedicó un guiño amistoso.

Bucky se despidió con ganas de estar solo pero sintiéndose reconfortado, especialmente después de Phillips, de la enfermería, de llevar horas sintiéndose extraño dentro de él mismo. A esas alturas, esos hombres eran algo para lo que la palabra “amigos” se quedaba corta. Saber que seguía teniendo su apoyo era más de lo que nunca habría pedido.

Cerró la puerta de las duchas y se desvistió rápidamente. Dejó el abrigo doblado sobre un banco y el resto de la ropa hecha un ovillo sucio y polvoriento en el suelo, junto a las botas que le iban por lo menos cuatro tallas grandes.

El agua caliente cayéndole encima le hizo temblar un momento, y enseguida sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse. Se frotó con gestos rápidos y eficientes usando la pastilla de jabón, y por lo menos la sensación de tocarse a él mismo no era tan distinta de cuando tenía su propio cuerpo, si no se concentraba demasiado en las diferencias. Se lavó el pelo, intentando deshacer un poco aquellos rizos que le salían disparados en todas direcciones de una forma absurda, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni qué aspecto tenía en realidad.  
Se envolvió en una toalla y se metió en su habitación a toda prisa. Allí, tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para enfrentarse a su propio reflejo en el pequeño espejo cuadrado que colgaba de la pared sobre la pila, que utilizaba por las mañanas para asearse y afeitarse.

Una vez, Bucky se despertó en medio de la noche y se quedó medio adormilado delante del espejo del baño después de mear, sin acordarse de que iba a lavarse las manos, solo mirándose a él mismo, hasta que sus facciones empezaron a parecerle las de un extraño. La sensación que le provocó verse ahora era parecida. Reconocía los ojos y la curva de los pómulos, algo pronunciados, especialmente con todo el peso que había perdido los últimos meses, y seguía teniendo el mohín en los labios del que se había sentido desmesuradamente orgulloso. Pero la barbilla se le había redondeado y su nariz era respingona. Y tenía pecas. 

Y, sobre todo, si en lugar de observarse facción por facción se fijaba en el conjunto, lo que veía era a una chica.

Bucky era una chica. 

Bucky era una chica y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder volver a ser él mismo nunca más.

La realidad de la situación le cayó encima como un saco de ladrillos. 

Bucky era una chica y se había follado a su mejor amigo, al hombre del que había estado enamorado toda su vida, y puede que se hubiera metido en esa situación por arte de magia pero no era así como iba a salir de ella.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba jodido.

***

–Eh, Capitán, vamos a bajar al pub. El sargento ha pasado, pero puede decirle que si cree que va a escaquearse de pagarnos la ronda que nos debe lo lleva claro. ¿Qué dice usted?  


Morita tenía una pierna apoyada en la pared y fumaba en medio del pasillo. Las voces y las risas de los otros le llegaban desde una de las habitaciones.

–Gracias, Jim, pero me parece que también voy a pasar. Bebeos una a mi salud –respondió Steve, y Morita asintió.

–Claro, Capitán. Sabe que no vamos a perdonársela, ¿no?

–Por supuesto.

–Bien. Si necesitan algo, ya saben dónde estamos.

–Gracias, Jim –respondió Steve con un asentimiento, orgulloso de la forma en que los hombres estaban llevando la situación, de que la idea que tenía de ellos se viera reafirmada con creces, y el otro hombre movió una mano entre los dos, como si quisiera disipar el agradecimiento.

Steve se había dado una ducha rápida, y después había ido de un lado a otro del cuartel para recoger unas cuantas cosas para Bucky.

Tocó en su puerta, la última del pasillo, y Bucky abrió envuelto en una toalla, descalzo y con los hombros al desnudo, los rizos húmedos de la ducha. Steve tuvo que inspirar hondo para no decir –ni hacer– ninguna tontería.

–Te… Te he traído la ropa –dijo, la garganta seca.

Los ojos de Bucky se fueron hacia la bandeja que Steve llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo, apoyada sobre su costado. Había una rebanada de pan con margarina, un plato de guiso de verduras y un vaso de leche, además de un par de galletas.

–He pensado que tendrías hambre –dijo, y la risa de Bucky sonó extraña, nerviosa.

–Sí, joder que si tengo hambre –respondió, y Steve nunca había oído tantas palabrotas seguidas salir de los labios de una chica. Era como el pelo corto, como toda la pose de Bucky. Contrastes entre su cuerpo femenino y su actitud y gestos habituales que le hacían aún más atrayente.

–Vale, entra –dijo Bucky, y Steve se sentó sobre la cama.

Bucky cogió el uniforme de la SSR que le había traído Steve, la talla más pequeña que había encontrado, y lo dejó sobre la cama para coger unos calzoncillos limpios. Steve hizo un esfuerzo para desviar la mirada. No quería asumir que iban a volver a tener sexo, ni siquiera que tenía algún derecho a mirarle, a pesar de que apenas podía pensar en nada más que en cogerle por la cintura y arrastrarle hacia él, sentarle sobre su regazo, besarle poco a poco, deshacerle el nudo de la toalla. Tumbarle sobre la cama y reseguirle todo el cuerpo poco a poco como no había podido hacer la noche anterior, con las manos y con la boca, volver a lamerle los pezones y acariciarle entre las piernas, hundirse en aquella calidez con los dedos, hacerle suspirar y gemir antes de volver a estar dentro de él, moverse poco a poco, besarle todas las pecas, besarle en la boca como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Era como si ahora que lo había probado no pudiera ni imaginar cómo había vivido hasta entonces. Casi como cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido por ahí los primeros veinticuatro años de su vida viéndolo todo borroso y de pronto el mundo a su alrededor estaba enfocado y lleno de colores que no estaba seguro de haber contemplado antes.  


Cuando alzó la vista, Bucky había terminado de vestirse. Se había dejado el cuello de la camisa abierto, la parte de abajo por fuera de los pantalones, pero el uniforme era más o menos de su talla y se le ajustaba de una forma que el abrigo no lo había hecho. 

–Buck… 

–No puedes quedarte aquí –dijo él de pronto, ojos abiertos, como si también estuviera sorprendido.

–Vale, voy a marcharme si quieres –respondió Steve, un poco herido.

–Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos volver a repetir lo de anoche.

–No tenemos por qué –protestó Steve, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza mezclándose con el del deseo en sus mejillas–. No si tú no quieres, nunca voy a intentar nada, _nunca_. No hace falta que me lo digas.

–Eso ya lo sé, idiota –respondió Bucky.

–Oye, Buck, me alegro de que pasara –siguió Steve, intentando hablar abiertamente, porque no veía la manera de dejar eso a medias entre ellos, de dejar nada a medias con Bucky–. Pero no deberías haberme dejado hacerlo si no querías. 

No sabía muy bien cómo exponerlo con palabras, pero de pronto se sentía cabreado con Bucky, mal de una manera que no estaba seguro de saber cómo reparar si resultaba que Bucky lo había hecho solo por él, si había dejado que le _utilizara_ …

–Eh, eh, eh… –dijo Bucky, y de pronto sus manos estaban sobre sus mejillas, alzándole el rostro–. Eh, Steve, mírame. Joder. ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando?

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque quería –respondió Bucky con seguridad, y por lo menos Steve podía ver que también estaba siendo honesto–. Lo hice porque los dos queríamos. 

Le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares, y se inclinó hacia delante para dejarle un beso en la frente. Steve cerró los ojos, puños cerrados en su regazo.

Bucky suspiró.

–Steve, lo haría muchas veces más, créeme. Pero no soy una chica de verdad, y quiero volver a ser yo mismo, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Steve podía ver que Bucky era sincero pero también podía adivinar cuando no le quería contar toda la verdad sobre algo, cuando estaba ocultando algo. De todas formas, lo último que quería era presionarle. Steve debía protegerle, no convertirse en otra preocupación. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, a asentir.

–De acuerdo.

Bucky le sonrió.

–Eh, ¿has comido? 

Steve agitó la cabeza.

–Pues come conmigo. Vas a verlo todo distinto con el estómago lleno.

Steve resopló, porque eso era algo que su madre siempre solía decirle, y por muy frustrante que resultara solía tener razón. Se sentaron los dos sobre la cama con la bandeja en medio.

–Como odio la margarina –dijo Bucky, masticando su pan con ganas.

–¿Sabes qué echo de menos? El sándwich de pavo con pan de centeno. De entre todas las cosas. 

–El pato asado de navidad de mi madre –respondió Bucky con anhelo.

–El pastel de manzana de la mía.

–Sí, con una bola de helado de vainilla al lado –añadió Bucky con un suspiro que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho. 

Dieron buena cuenta de todo, y la verdad era que después de un mes comiendo poco más que raciones de combate a Steve le supo a gloria. Bucky apuró el vaso de leche y se enjuagó los labios con el puño de la camisa que casi le iba a la medida.

–Venga, ahora es cuando te largas –le dijo, dándole un golpe con el pie sobre la pantorrilla.

–Podríamos dormir. Solo dormir.

La verdad es que Steve se sentía tan amodorrado, después de no haber dormido en dos días seguidos, con el estómago lleno y caliente, recién duchado y con ropa limpia encima, que se veía perfectamente capaz de cumplir la promesa. 

–Quieres dormir, pues vete a tu cama de oficial, Rogers –le espetó Bucky, empujándole.

Steve se paró un momento en la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bucky. Estaba inclinado hacia atrás, las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, y tenía los dos dientes delanteros hundidos sobre el labio inferior, una línea entre las cejas fruncidas. Steve dio una palmada al marco de la puerta, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para cerrarla tras él con suavidad. 

***

Bucky se dejó caer sobre la almohada en cuanto la puerta se cerró, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su brazo. 

_Solo dormir_ , había dicho Steve, y había sido demasiado tentadora, la idea de tenerle a lo largo de su espalda, un brazo alrededor de la cintura, a salvo de todo, y qué coño le pasaba, se había convertido en una chica de verdad o qué, queriendo que Steve le rodeara con los brazos y le sujetara, sentirle contra él, tener su calor, oírle respirar contra él.  
Pero la verdad era que Bucky sabía lo que le pasaba. Lo que pasaba era que había querido esas cosas desde hacía mucho tiempo, como mínimo desde que Steve le sacó de aquella fábrica y las manos le temblaban tanto que se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser capaz de disparar. Lo que le pasaba era que solo de acordarse de la palma de Steve contra su vientre, enorme y cálida, tenía que cerrar las piernas y apretar un momento para que se le pasara. 

Si Steve se hubiera quedado, no habrían dormido. Si Steve se hubiera quedado, si Steve se hubiera metido en la cama con él, Bucky habría movido una pierna entre las suyas, le habría tocado poco a poco mientras le besaba, quizás habría descendido por su cuerpo para ponérselo en la boca. Era algo que no había hecho nunca. 

Bucky no sabía cómo había aguantado sin echarse encima de Steve, pero sabía que por una vez había hecho lo correcto. Se desvistió de nuevo, doblando la ropa con cuidado sobre la silla para que por la mañana estuviera presentable, y se metió en la cama solo con su camiseta interior de algodón limpia y aquellos calzoncillos estúpidos que le quedaban más o menos bien en la cintura pero le colgaban por delante, vacíos.

Echaba de menos su cuerpo de una manera abstracta, pero no se había parado a pensar en lo que había perdido –o en lo que había ganado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en un punto determinado de su vida iba a quedarse sin sus partes masculinas, se habría agobiado bastante. Mucho. Pero no tenía la sensación de que le hubieran castrado ni nada parecido. Seguía teniendo genitales que funcionaban más que bien, el peso desconocido y extraño de sus pechos, y se sentía sexual de una forma que quizás debería haberle preocupado más pero que en realidad resultaba excitante.

La noche anterior no había habido tiempo para examinar ese cuerpo. Lo había tomado como algo prestado, provisional, y se había centrado en Steve, en hacerle sentir bien. No había esperado la corriente de placer que le atravesó cuando los labios de Steve se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, como un beso que le había electrificado por dentro.  
Allí, a solas en la cama y a oscuras, fue más fácil sucumbir a la tentación de colar la mano debajo de la camiseta y levantársela hasta poder tocarse el pecho. Le gustaba el tacto firme y pesado, su redondez, a pesar de que no eran muy grandes, más bien lo contrario. Bucky nunca había sido muy particular en ese tema. Había una serie de características que le gustaban de los pechos, pero el tamaño nunca le había importado demasiado. 

Probó a cogerse el pezón entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, a pellizcar un poco, y la respiración se le entrecortó, una sensación aguda que se le fue directa entre las piernas, provocándole una pequeña contracción.

Cambió de mano, volviendo a pellizcarse con la izquierda, y deslizó la derecha por debajo de la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Se tomó un momento para acariciarse entre los labios sin una dirección concreta. Era algo que no había hecho nunca con una chica, tocar de esa forma, sin propósito, solo para descubrir, por miedo de que le tomaran por un crío idiota. Fue bajando, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la entrada de su vagina, y fue lo más fácil del mundo, deslizarse dos dedos dentro, empujando con las caderas hacia arriba de forma instintiva. Con los dedos mojados, probó a presionar fuera, más arriba, sobre aquél punto que hacía que las chicas siempre gimieran y suspiraran y se contrajeran cuando estaba dentro de ellas, y dibujó un par de círculos amplios encima. Enseguida entendió la reacción de las chicas. Fue como si acabara de encender cientos de luces dentro de él. Cuando probó a hacerlo al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su pezón entre los dedos tuvo que darse la vuelta para ahogar un gemido contra la almohada, y antes de darse cuenta estaba empujando con las caderas contra su propia mano, pensando en Steve, en sus pectorales subiendo y bajando con la camisa caída a los lados, en la línea de vello rubio que bajaba por su abdomen, en sus manos sujetándole, en sus labios rojos e hinchados, en su polla, en cómo habría sido en esa cama, sobre él, quizás detrás de él, moviéndose dentro de él, enorme y caliente y…

El orgasmo le pilló por sorpresa. No habría sabido decir cuánto duró pero le pareció una eternidad y al mismo tiempo terminó demasiado rápido, dejándole con la respiración acelerada y un vacío dentro, la ropa interior hecha un desastre –otra vez– y todo el cuerpo tembloroso.

Se durmió casi de inmediato, hecho un ovillo y con la cabeza llena de Steve.


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Peggy Carter entra en escena, Bucky se pone celoso, y Steve mete la pata. El pobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a tod@s l@s que comentásteis o dejásteis kudos! Es bonito saber que alguien está leyendo y, sobretodo, disfrutando esto tanto como yo :)

Por la mañana, Steve se echó un buen vistazo en el espejo. La noche anterior se había afeitado a toda prisa, abriéndose un corte en el pómulo y otro en la mejilla que se habían cerrado casi de inmediato, y no se había detenido a fijarse en su propio aspecto. Esa mañana puso esmero en colocarse bien la camisa y la chaqueta del uniforme, en pulirse los zapatos, en peinarse el pelo hacia un lado, en tener un aspecto presentable. 

Una de las razones era que intuía que iba a ser un día largo y difícil, y estaba convencido de que el cuidado y la imagen personales eran el primer paso para empezar fresco y con energía para encarar todos los problemas que pudieran presentarse.

La otra razón –la principal, si iba a ser sincero con él mismo–, era que necesitaba algún tipo de sensación de normalidad a la que agarrarse. Volver a sentirse él mismo. 

Apenas había dormido en toda la noche, sin poder dejar de pensar en Bucky, en lo que habían hecho. Reproduciendo todos los detalles una y otra vez para poder atesorarlos.

Primero, solo se había acariciado por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos, sin la intención explícita de correrse, simplemente incapaz de tener las manos quietas al pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo él y Bucky hacía solo unas horas. La sola idea era excitante. Steve y Bucky, moviéndose juntos, besándose, Steve dentro de él, Steve alrededor de él, tan cerca, tocándose de una forma nueva pero ellos. Se conocían tan bien como una persona pudiera conocer a otra sin estar dentro de su cabeza. Bucky había sabido exactamente cómo manejarle, cómo tocarle; había sabido mejor que él mismo lo que necesitaba. Puede que Steve no hubiera podido corresponderle tan bien como merecía, pero se había abierto a él, había depositado toda su confianza en sus manos. Nunca antes se había dejado ir de esa forma. No estaba seguro de si habría podido, con otra persona. Había sentido deseo otras veces, pero nunca con aquella urgencia, con la necesidad de tocar a la otra persona, de meterse dentro de su piel.

La sensación había sido de que al fin, al fin estaba pasando algo que había estado anhelando sin saberlo, sin ser exactamente consciente de ello. Puede que no lo hubiera sabido nunca, si algún tipo de magia oculta no hubiera transformado a Bucky en chica, se había dicho, con una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago que casi le hizo apartarse la mano de la entrepierna, darse la vuelta e intentar dormir. Pero entonces le había dado la vuelta a la idea. ¿Y si Buck hubiera intentado seducirle antes?

Un torrente de imágenes le inundó. Buck en ropa interior en su piso, Buck sonriéndole alrededor de un cigarrillo, hombros desnudos. Buck inclinándose contra la barra del pub con el peinado deshecho y el cuello del uniforme desabrochado, descuidado, mordiéndose el labio y trazando círculos sobre su cadera, invitándole a marcharse a un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos. Buck arrastrándole a un callejón y besándole contra una pared, ocultándole para que nadie le viera, y primero Steve le miraba desde arriba pero después tenía que alzar la cabeza, hacerle inclinarse hacia abajo con una mano en la nuca para seguir besándole, lengua y labios, un preludio de lo que iban a hacer en la cama. Buck, sentándose sobre él en ese camión, cogiéndole del pelo y besándole, moviendo las caderas sobre él de forma que pudiera sentir sobre su erección contra la suya. 

Steve se había mordido el antebrazo, su mano derecha moviéndose frenética, tirones rápidos y bruscos que le dejaron jadeando en la cama. 

Aquella mañana buscó a Bucky sin tener ni idea de qué iba a decirle. No le pasaba por alto la ironía de haber tenido la revelación de que le habría querido en cualquier momento de su vida, por el simple hecho de ser él, justo después de que Bucky le dijera que era mejor que no volvieran a estar juntos. 

Se movió por el cuartel como si lo viera todo bajo una luz nueva. Como si fuera él quien se había transformado. Bucky no fue a desayunar a la cantina, y la ausencia fue como un vacío en su costado. 

Le había echado de menos hasta volverse loco cuando se marchó a la guerra. Como si le hubieran quitado una parte esencial de dentro, incapaz de afrontar volver al piso vacío los primeros días, cogiendo trabajos extra cuando podía para no tener que coger otro compañero de piso, agradeciendo las horas que pasaba ocupado a pesar de que apenas se tenía en pie cuando el despertador sonaba de madrugada y hacía menos de cinco horas que se había puesto en la cama. Cada vez que recibía una de sus cartas la leía y la releía, la tocaba, captivado por la idea de que Bucky la había tocado también, de que había trazado cada una de aquellas líneas, de que era una parte de él que le había llegado a través de quilómetros y quilómetros de distancia.

Apenas pudo quitarle los ojos de encima durante el primer permiso, cuando volvió a casa vestido de uniforme, pavoneándose por todo el barrio y bebiendo todas las noches y buscándoles cita doble tras cita doble. Steve se había sentido tan frustrado, tan apartado, que había redoblado sus esfuerzos de alistarse. No soportaba quedarse en casa. Que su propio país le tratara con el desprecio que había recibido en las calles toda su vida, que su propio gobierno le apartara a un lado y le calificara de “no apto” cuando se suponía que estaban luchando precisamente contra eso, contra un tarado que quería quedarse con toda Europa por la fuerza y decidir quién era válido y quién no. Era aquella rabia lo que le corría por las venas cada vez que pisaba una nueva oficina de reclutamiento, aquella y la de sentirse como la mujer que se quedaba en casa, tirando adelante sola y preocupándose por su marido sin poder seguirle hasta la primera línea de fuego. 

Era otra ironía que, en la situación presente, tampoco se le escapaba. 

Después del desayuno, se dirigió al único lugar en el que se le ocurrió que Bucky podía estar. Sabía que se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el taller de Stark en más de una y dos ocasiones, bebiendo su whisky de contrabando y viéndole trabajar, aunque normalmente Steve simulaba no saber nada de sus noches en blanco. 

Una voz conocida le detuvo cuando estaba en el pasillo de las oficinas.

–Steve.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Peggy Carter de pie en la puerta de su pequeño despacho, con su chaqueta de piel bien entallada aún puesta y el pelo perfectamente recogido perlado de gotas de lluvia, labios rojos y ojos brillantes. Steve habría podido abrazarla de puro alivio. Peggy era una cara conocida en medio de la tormenta, una aliada. Así era como la había visto siempre, como seguía viéndola.

–Peggy –dijo, y quería sonreírle pero algo en su voz debió de delatarle porque la expresión de ella cambió enseguida, una línea formándose entre sus cejas.

–Steve, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Steve tomó aire, intentando pensar en la mejor manera de explicárselo.

–¿Tienes tiempo antes de la reunión?

–Sí, sí, tengo una media hora, iba a tomarme un té…

–¿Qué tal si nos lo tomamos juntos en el taller de Stark?

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Peggy –y la lista era más bien larga– era su carácter práctico. No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Cuando llegaron al taller, las luces estaban encendidas y había alguien sentado en una silla giratoria, la nariz enterrada en un libro y los pies subidos a un escritorio atestado de cuadernos y archivos.  


Bucky se dio la vuelta cuando los oyó entrar, rápido de reflejos y mirada recelosa, y su expresión cambió cuando vio a Peggy junto a Steve. Sus ojos claros se abrieron, y se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un muelle en el culo, cuadrándose. Solo le habría faltado saludar.

–Agente –dijo con incertidumbre, y lo más extraño era que, con los talones, Peggy le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Como chica, Bucky era más bien pequeñita. Steve no iba a confesárselo nunca porque no quería hacerle sentir aún peor, pero la verdad es que le parecía encantador.

Peggy le miró por un momento, y Steve estaba a punto de intervenir cuando dijo, con un hilo de voz.

–Oh. 

No sonó horrorizada, ni incrédula, ni terriblemente incómoda como los Comandos, que al principio parecían no saber ni qué hacer con ellos mismos. Peggy miraba a Bucky con algo que Steve habría jurado que era simpatía.

–Sargento Barnes–dijo, y aunque no era una pregunta Bucky se encogió de hombros y asintió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa resignada que casi le salió convincente.

–Steve, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos esa taza de té? Hay un paquete de galletas en mi escritorio, si no te importa –dijo, una pequeña sonrisa, y Steve se puso en marcha enseguida mientras ella cogía una silla para sentarse al lado de Bucky.

No podía decirse que Bucky y Peggy fueran amigos, precisamente, pero Steve siempre había esperado que pudieran llegar a llevarse bien. Estaba seguro de que iban a hacerlo, porque aunque los dos tenían caracteres fuertes, eran personas mucho más afines de lo que pensaban.

Los tres tomaron té y comieron unas cuantas galletas, y aunque Bucky y Steve habían crecido bebiendo café y el té les parecía agua escaldada, en ese momento le hizo sentirse reconfortado. Bucky, a su pesar, también pareció bajar un poco aquella guardia que siempre mantenía cuando estaban con Peggy, e incluso le contó cómo había ocurrido el accidente.

–Cuando vi la cara de pánico de Steve, pensé, “ya está, soy una calavera roja”. En el fondo supongo que no tuve tan mala suerte.

Bucky hablaba con una despreocupación claramente forzada, pero Peggy le sonrió con complicidad de todas formas.

–No, no tan mala –dijo, y Steve habría podido besarla, por su delicadeza, por su compañerismo cuando no le debía nada, absolutamente nada, a un soldado al que apenas conocía.  


Stark llegó al cabo de un rato, ojos cansados y expresión malhumorada. 

Dejó el sombrero, el abrigo y un maletín sobre un banco, dio la vuelta para ir a sacar una botella de whisky de uno de los armarios, y volvió aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y deslizándose la americana por los hombros. Se sirvió una primera copa, que apuró de un trago, y se dignó a mirarles después de haberse llenado el vaso otra vez.

–Capitán, Peggy –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, y sus ojos pasaron por encima de Bucky como si no existiera.

Steve y Peggy intercambiaron una mirada.

–Howard, siéntate por favor –dijo Peggy con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Howard, levantando la vista de la libreta que estaba hojeando.

–Ven aquí –dijo ella con un suspiro–. Y trae esa botella de whisky.

***

En cuanto la agente Carter y Steve cerraron la puerta tras ellos para empezar una tanda de reuniones que probablemente les llevaría el día entero, Bucky se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla y se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, que encendió con manos temblorosas.

–Tenga, quédese a botella –le dijo Stark, frotándose las manos en sus pantalones de lana elegantes y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente haciendo algo que desafiaba todos los límites de lo probable, o incluso lo posible–. Probablemente se la ha ganado más que yo.

Bucky no le contradijo.

Fue un día largo en el que estuvo siguiendo a Howard de un lado a otro, aburrido, sin ningún trabajo que hacer y ningún sitio al que ir porque le habían prohibido expresamente pasearse por ahí y con esa pinta no era como si pudiera meterse en cualquier pub y pedir una copa sin meterse en problemas, y cuando Steve volvió eran más de las seis de la tarde y Bucky estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Howard se subió las gafas protectoras a la cabeza y miró a Steve como si Betty Grable acabara de entrar contoneándose en el taller, porque así era como todo el mundo miraba a Steve esos días. No le extrañaba. Los muy idiotas necesitaban que midiera dos metros para darse cuenta de que tenían a alguien increíble delante, pues bien, allí lo tenían, llenando aquél uniforme que le habían dado de una manera que era directamente obscena. 

A veces, cuando Bucky había bebido de más como en ese momento y se sentía un poco mezquino, añoraba los días en que él y Steve lo eran todo el uno para el otro, en que no tenía que compartirle con medio mundo. Normalmente se sentía orgulloso de él, como si Steve fuera algo suyo de lo que sentir orgullo, como en aquél libro estúpido que estaba leyendo, _Un árbol crece en Brooklyn_ , en el que una chica descubría que estaba enamorada del novio de su amiga porque estaba orgullosa de lo guapo que era, de lo bien que bailaba. Solo que esa chica decidía que el chico sería para ella. Bucky no podía decidir tal cosa, porque no acababa de conocerle en un baile, no le quería de esa forma irracional y adictiva del principio en que conseguir a la otra persona lo era todo. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para quemar etapas. Una jodida vida. Hacía mucho que sabía que Steve no era para él.

Igualmente, puede que estuviera un poco celoso, si iba a ser sincero. Puede que le jodiera que cuando Steve llegó solo le saludara con la mano y un “Eh, Buck” de lo más casual. Unas horas junto a Peggy Carter y se acababan las sonrisas melosas, las miradas alucinadas. Y él que tenía miedo de estropear lo de Steve con Carter si seguían liándose. Visto lo improbable que eso resultaba, tendría que habérselo follado la noche anterior, tener otra más para el camino, una más que recordar.

Bucky se frotó los ojos. Puede que hubiera calculado mal la cantidad de alcohol que podía tolerar en aquel cuerpo pequeño y absurdo.

Howard y Steve estaban hablando, y Stark agitaba el collar entre los dos. Lo estaba tocando con los dedos desnudos. Qué coño…

–Esto que me han traído es cuarzo engastado en plata. Un trozo de piedra, literalmente.

–¿Y cómo puede ser que una piedra haya transformado a Bucky? –insistía Steve, evidentemente frustrado y con las reservas de paciencia agotadas después de todo el día lidiando con los altos cargos. 

–No lo sé, no hay rastros de nada, ningún tipo de radiación especial, ningún tipo de poder aparente…

–No sé, Stark, yo que tú no lo iría tocando tan a la ligera, a no ser que Bucky te dé envidia…

Stark se detuvo un momento para mirar a Steve como si hubiera dicho algo interesante.

–Asume que si este cacharro tiene algún poder va a ser siempre el mismo –dijo, el ceño fruncido–. Pero no tiene por qué. No tiene ni por qué funcionar con todo el mundo. Quizás tenía una reserva de energía que se agotó. O quizás hay algo en el sargento que le hizo más susceptible de ser transformado… ¿Ha deseado alguna vez ser mujer?

Bucky alzó un dedo en su dirección. Supuso que su respuesta era lo suficiente elocuente.

–¿Por qué no prueba a volverlo a tocar? Por si acaso –insistió Howard, y Bucky se levantó de su silla. El suelo solo rodó un poco. Bien. De puta madre.

–Y una mierda, y si la próxima vez me convierto en jirafa qué, ¿eh? 

–Déjalo, Howard, duérmelo y vamos a intentar encarar esto racionalmente, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Steve, y a pesar de que sus palabras eran conciliadoras sonaba tenso.

–Capitán, el problema no es el cambio que el sargento ha sufrido. Usted mismo también sufrió alteraciones significativas, al fin y al cabo. El problema es el proceso. ¿Un destello y estaba convertido? ¿Con solo tocar un objeto? Lo más lógico parece asociarlo a la energía con la que los de HYDRA cargan sus armas, mismo color, etcétera, pero no puedo seguir por qué en este caso, en vez de dejarlo frito, le dejó… así.

–Bueno, los vita–rayos también fueron una especie de destello… –dijo Steve, aunque parecía poco convencido.

Howard se frotó la frente, y Steve le puso una mano en el hombro a Bucky.

–Por qué no salimos sin que nadie se dé cuenta y vamos a ver si podemos cenar algo…

Bucky agitó el hombro con brusquedad para deshacerse de la mano de Steve. Le molestaba el peso, la calidez. Le molestaba lo reconfortante que seguía siendo que Steve le tocara, como lo deseaba de una forma que en aquel momento no era ni sexual. Steve le miró con expresión herida.

–Buck…

Bucky se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su habitación, y entonces pensó en toparse con los otros y le asaltó una sensación de claustrofobia aún mayor. Estaba atrapado hasta que el inútil de Howard diera con una solución, y si iba a fiarse de él podía ser que pasara lo que le quedara de vida como mujer. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó su comentario.

–A mí no me mire –le estaba diciendo a Steve–, le advertí sobre intentar saber qué había en la cabeza de una mujer.

–¡No soy una mujer! –gritó desde la puerta.

–En realidad sí –replicó Stark, impasible–. He visto los resultados de su revisión. Mañana tendremos los del análisis de sangre, pero de momento todo parece indicar que su fisiología ahora es la de una mujer, así que si está dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, tiene un sistema distinto al que ha tenido hasta ahora que va a determinar en buena parte su comportamiento y su manera de pensar…

Bucky se aseguró de dar un portazo lo suficientemente masculino antes de marcharse.

***

Steve encontró a Bucky casi una hora más tarde, fumando agazapado en la azotea, envuelto en su abrigo azul como si fuera una manta, la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza baja. 

Steve se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, presionando contra su costado, y le puso una mano entre las suyas para pedirle el cigarrillo. Tenía los dedos helados, pero probablemente lo último que Bucky quería era que le calentara las manos frotándoselas entre las suyas, así que se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios y aspiró una calada, lanzó el humo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo sin estrellas de Londres, y volvió a pasárselo.

Bucky le miró de reojo. La luz de la luna decreciente seguía siendo lo suficiente intensa para que Steve pudiera apreciar que tenía los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

–Qué pasa –le dijo Bucky, a la defensiva.

Steve quería pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerle hacia sí, pero sabía que Bucky se sentiría aún peor si intentaba consolarle, así que sacudió la cabeza.

–Nada. No pasa nada.

–Puedo llorar, ¿vale? –le dijo Bucky, aspirando el humo del cigarrillo con fuerza–. Ya has oído a Howard. Soy una mujer.

Steve no pudo evitar la risa súbita que le brotó del pecho, y Bucky le miró con auténtica indignación.

–Vas a reírte de mí, en serio.

–No, pero… No es que quiera meter el dedo en la llaga ni nada, pero te he visto llorar antes. En cambio, solo vi a mi madre llorar en dos ocasiones. Creo que siempre fue por mi culpa.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Bucky, intentando no parecer interesado pero evidentemente encantado. Steve no solía hablar mucho de Sarah, mientras que Bucky siempre estaba contando historias de su familia.

–Coger la foto de mi padre y decirle que de mayor iba a ser como él. Tenía cinco años. Ella preparaba la cena y lloraba. Supongo que empecé a darle más disgustos de los que merecía desde bien joven. 

–No te sientas mal, a lo mejor solo estaba cortando cebolla… –replicó Bucky, una sonrisa reticente en los labios, y Steve le dio un codazo.

–Venga ya, Steve, Sarah era como tú… No creo que le dieras muchos disgustos. 

Steve le sonrió. Suponía que así se sentía la gente cuando les tocaba la lotería, cuando la suerte se alineaba de su parte sin una razón aparente. Así se había sentido toda su vida por encontrar a Bucky. 

–Mi madre lloraba a veces, sobretodo en Navidad y los aniversarios –siguió Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y mis hermanas, mis hermanas no hacían otra cosa que llorar. “Bucky, Becca me ha cogido la muñeca”, “Bucky, una niña del cole me ha tirado de la trenza”, “Bucky, yo quería mandarinas y Martha se las ha terminado”, _Bucky Bucky Bucky_.

Canturreó su propio nombre al final, y no parecía nostálgico como siempre que hablaba de sus hermanas. Parecía triste, resentido.

–Toda la vida llorando, Steve. Y mi trabajo era hacer que no lloraran, que estuvieran bien. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Yo también tendría que llorar? ¿A quién coño iba a llorarle?  


Finalmente, Steve no pudo más y movió el brazo para pasárselo por detrás de los hombros. Bucky se apoyó contra él casi como si se rindiera, pero la sensación de finalmente tenerle allí, su mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho, fue la de que por fin las cosas estaban en su sitio. Por lo menos Steve tenía la impresión de servir para algo.

–Sigues siendo su hermano mayor, Buck –dijo–. Si estuvieras allí harías exactamente lo mismo que has hecho toda tu vida. Déjame que te diga que el único culpable de que las chicas Barnes fueran las más mimadas del barrio era tuya. Tus padres nunca las consintieron como tú. Los dos tienen auténtica debilidad por ti.

–Ya –dijo Bucky, sorbiéndose la nariz en la manga del abrigo–. Suerte que no pueden verme ahora.

–Estarían exactamente igual de orgullosos –susurró Steve contra su pelo. Olía a jabón y a tabaco, y cada vez que Bucky hablaba notaba el rastro del whisky escocés de Stark en su aliento.

–Sí –exhaló Bucky con escepticismo, y Steve decidió cambiar de táctica.

–Oye, parece el momento de atacar la fábrica que Schmidt tiene en Holanda. Salimos en dos días…

Bucky alzó la cabeza de golpe, apartándose de él.

–Bien –dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios, un gesto nervioso–. Bien. ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a organizarlo? Jim tiene buena puntería, pero Falsworth es el que tiene más experiencia en operaciones especiales... O seguro que pueden buscarte a un buen tirador en estos dos días… 

–Espera, ¿qué? ¿Para qué quiero a un buen tirador si tengo al mejor?

Bucky se encogió los hombros, todo el abrigo enorme moviéndose con él, y dibujó una media sonrisa.

–Puede que ahora no se me dé tan bien. A lo mejor tendría que pensar en unas vacaciones. Phillips quiere a alguien que le ordene el archivo.

–Si es lo que quieres –respondió Steve con sarcasmo–. Venga ya, sigo queriéndote a mi lado.

–Sé razonable, Steve. Vamos a dejar de lado que Phillips dijera explícitamente que estoy suspendido. ¿Y si no estoy a la altura? No estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo. Cualquier pequeño fallo puede suponer una gran diferencia, lo sabes tan bien como yo. No tengo derecho a poner las vidas de los otros en más riesgo del necesario.

–Todos te respetan, Buck. Eso lo vi desde el primer momento. En la fábrica me hicieron caso porque era el tío con las llaves que les abrió la puerta, porque se necesitaba a alguien que tomara el mando y yo estaba allí. Pero no estoy seguro de que hubieran aceptado luchar junto a mí si tú no me hubieras dado crédito.

–Eso es una chorrada como una catedral –protestó Bucky, agitando la mano con el cigarrillo entre los dos, y Steve se lo robó para apurarlo.

–No lo es –replicó–. Siempre han dado por bueno todo lo que has decidido.

–¡Porque sé tomar las decisiones adecuadas! –insistió Bucky, una línea testaruda entre sus ojos azules, la nariz arrugada.

–De acuerdo, voy a respetar lo que decidas, Buck –cedió Steve al final, porque seguía queriéndole pero no quería arrastrarle a toda costa, no cuando ya se había tomado suficientes decisiones por Bucky, desde mucho antes de que algún tipo de magia le transformara en chica–. Tienes dos días para reflexionarlo. Y por Phillips no te preocupes. Si te prohíbe venir con nosotros, va a tener que buscarse a otro Capitán América.

–No estoy muy seguro de que Phillips sea fan del traje, precisamente.

–No tanto como tú, está claro –replicó Steve, y Bucky le dio un golpe en el brazo que no había estado esperando y que le hizo perder el equilibrio, con lo que terminó tirado en el suelo.

Bucky se inclinó sobre él, una mano apoyada en el suelo al lado de su cabeza.

–Te has dejado caer –protestó, agraviado.

–Es fuerza de costumbre, no quería decírtelo pero llevo toda la vida dejándome ganar…

Bucky le dio otro golpe en el hombro, y Steve le agarró la muñeca por inercia, solo para hacerle parar, pero entonces Bucky le atacó con la otra mano, ceño fruncido, y Steve también se la atrapó, casi como si fueran a pelearse de verdad, y de repente se estaban mirando y algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Steve le habría soltado, si Bucky hubiera hecho ademán de querer soltarse, si simplemente se lo hubiera pedido. Pero Bucky alzó las cejas, casi retándole.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Steve no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Antes de darse cuenta le estaba acariciando con el pulgar, trazando círculos sobre la piel fina y suave de su antebrazo, resiguiendo los caminos de las venas, y Bucky se había quedado inmóvil, una rodilla entre las piernas de Steve, mirándole con ojos enormes, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.  
Fue él quien se inclinó hacia abajo. Sus labios se abrieron sobre los de Steve y su lengua sabía a alcohol y a tabaco y a él mismo, cálida y tentadora, guiándole, jugueteando con él para retirarse, darle lametones cortos, obligarle a moverse solo con los labios y después volver a lamerle entre ellos, una de sus manos pequeñas sobre su mejilla, los dedos de Steve hundidos en sus rizos con algo que era casi posesión. 

Cuando Bucky volvió a apartarse los dos respiraban con fuerza, sus alientos formando nubecillas de vapor en el frío gélido de la noche de principios de diciembre. Steve dejó caer las manos a los lados.

–He estado pensando en lo que pasó, en lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche, en tu habitación–dijo, y la voz le salió ronca y grave, casi un susurro–. Cuando me dijiste que sí volverías a estar conmigo, ¿lo decías en serio? Porque yo sí quiero estar contigo, y no es solo por lo de la transformación. No es por eso. Es porque eres tú. Porque te quiero.

Bucky se incorporó del todo, sentándose en sobre los talones, rompiendo todo contacto entre ellos. Steve se quedó echado en el suelo, contra las baldosas duras y heladas, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

–No me jodas, Steve, claro que me quieres, soy tu mejor amigo –dijo con desesperación, tirándose de los rizos–. Lo que te pasa ahora mismo es que no puedes distinguir el derecho del revés porque estás pensando con eso de ahí.

Bucky dirigió una mirada al bulto en su entrepierna, y Steve se frotó el rostro con las dos manos, riendo, puede que de pura histeria. No es que hubiera pretendido _declararse_ a Bucky, pero visto en retrospectiva, con las palabras en el aire, era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer. Su don de la oportunidad era, básicamente, inexistente.

–Ya, admito que esto es raro de cojones, pero ahora mismo no le encuentro la gracia –murmuró Bucky, buscándose el bolsillo interior del abrigo donde siempre guardaba el tabaco.

Steve se incorporó sobre una mano, cruzando las piernas ante él.

–No es eso –dijo, pero Bucky levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué coño es? ¿Veinte años y un día te caes del guindo y te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de mí? Y que ahora tenga cuerpo de chica y echáramos un polvo no tiene nada que ver, claro que no. No me jodas.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y le miraba entre desquiciado y suplicante, y Steve era consciente de cómo sonaba. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien poner ciertas cosas en palabras.

–Sí tiene que ver, pero no ha pasado de un día para otro. Puede que sea algo que haya estado siempre allí y que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Supo que había fracasado por el suspiro de Bucky, que echó el humo al cielo y le ofreció el cigarrillo. Steve estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero terminó por cogerlo.

–Mira, Steve. Lo que hay es esto. Me querías antes y ahora sigues queriéndome pero además quieres follarme. Son cosas fáciles de confundir, créeme, sobretodo porque no has tenido otras experiencias. Pero espera a estar con alguien que te guste de verdad, alguien de quien estés enamorado de verdad, y vas a ver que tengo razón. Qué pasa con la agente Carter, ¿eh? ¿Vas a decirme que no tienes ganas de invitarla a salir? ¿Que no te gustaría que fuera tu chica? Porque déjame que te diga que se te ve a la legua que estás colado por ella.

Steve dio una calada a su cigarrillo, se lo pasó a Bucky en silencio y se levantó. Siempre le habían acusado de tener la cabeza demasiado caliente, de ser un polvorín, siempre a punto de estallar. Pero no había muchas personas que supieran que cuando se enfadaba de verdad su furia era fría y serena, casi cruel. Una de las dos que sí lo sabían había muerto unos años atrás. La otra estaba sentada ante él y le miraba con recelo.

–Con un “no” sincero me habría bastado. No hacía falta ni soltarme el discurso del pobre chico virgen que no sabe nada de la vida ni mucho menos poner a Peggy en medio de esto. De nosotros. Podías haberte ahorrado la condescendencia. 

No se detuvo a esperar ninguna respuesta. Por una noche había tenido más que suficiente.

***

A las seis de la mañana el suelo del bosque estaba húmedo del rocío de la noche y en el este el cielo se abría en tonos rosados, mientras que la parte sur de Londres seguía cubierta por sombras oscuras. Bucky se quitó los guantes, apuntó a una de las dianas que él mismo había colgado en varios árboles, y disparó.

Steve, sentado sobre una roca, sorbía café de un termo y le miraba con ojos soñolientos. 

Seguía cabreado con él. Apenas le había dirigido un par de monosílabos en todo el trayecto desde el cuartel general, en el centro de Londres, hasta el claro del bosque en las afueras. 

Bucky había tocado a su puerta a las cuatro de la mañana, vestido, con su fusil en el hombro y habiendo decidido que había terminado con su pequeño festival de autocompasión. No le hizo falta decirle nada de todo eso a Steve, claro. No le hizo falta decirle nada de nada. Steve se echó a un lado frotándose los ojos para que Bucky entrara, y se vistió con gestos torpes, bostezando, sin mirarle ni una vez. Bucky se quedó sentado a los pies de la cama deshecha, donde no podía sentir los restos del calor del cuerpo de Steve en las sábanas, y tampoco alzó la mirada hasta que Steve estuvo a punto para marcharse.

A Bucky le habría gustado ser el tipo de persona capaz de arrepentirse de haber tenido sexo con Steve. O, más aún, el tipo de persona capaz de no haber tenido sexo con Steve en cuanto la más mínima oportunidad se le había puesto por delante, en cuanto se vio libre de hacerlo sin convertirles a los dos en algo de lo que se había pasado media vida intentando mantenerles apartados. Pero no era lo suficiente hipócrita para decirse que deseaba no haber tocado a Steve. No cuando justo la noche anterior lo habría vuelto a hacer, si a Steve no se le hubiera ocurrido decirle que le quería.

Que le quería, que quería estar con él. Como si Bucky pudiera ser su chica. Y lo peor era que casi le habría dicho que sí, que podían hacerlo, a tomar por culo las consecuencias, si no hubiera sido porque de pronto se sintió lúcido como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. 

Steve no iba a olvidar lo que había ocurrido, pero Bucky necesitaba creer que iban a estar bien otra vez. Que iban a ser capaces de superarlo como lo habían superado todo siempre, aunque esa vez no tuvieran que hacer frente a una amenaza exterior sino al lío en el que se habían metido los dos solos. 

De momento, lo mejor que podían hacer era concentrarse en su trabajo. Había pasado dos días lamiéndose las heridas, pero ya era hora de que Bucky aceptara que iba a pasar una buena temporada en aquél cuerpo y que aprendiera a utilizarlo.

Le llevó bastante rato conseguir dar en el centro de todas las dianas. No era solo que el fusil pesara más, que le costara más amortiguar el retroceso. Era que todo su centro de equilibrio estaba alterado, que tenía que apuntar desde una altura distinta, que sus brazos eran más cortos, sus dedos más pequeños.

Descubrió que trepar árboles era igual de fácil, quizás incluso más, con ese cuerpo ligero que parecía elevarse por inercia propia cada vez que empujaba con el pie encaramado al saliente de una rama o a una grieta. Desde arriba también era más fácil hacer puntería, no importaba tanto que midiera unos veinte centímetros menos y tuviera la mitad de envergadura. Y no había perdido la habilidad, la experiencia. Era solo una cuestión de reajustarse.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho, su chaqueta estaba colgada de una rama baja y él se había arremangado la camisa, sudado por el ejercicio y con la cabeza más clara de lo que la había sentido desde la transformación. Volvió al Jeep con el sol brillando alto sobre su cabeza, y se encontró con Steve durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto, apoyado sobre su chaqueta a modo de almohada, los labios entreabiertos y la nariz enterrada en la tela de cuero. 

Bucky le apartó el flequillo de la frente y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, como había hecho mil veces antes. Le habría gustado poder cubrirle con una manta, como en su antiguo apartamento, quitarle los zapatos y subirle los pies al sofá, darle un apretón afectuoso en el hombro antes de marcharse a su propia cama. 

Nunca antes le había tocado de una forma que no fuera estrictamente amistosa. Nunca lo habría hecho. Pero ahora no parecía tan ilegítimo, acariciarle el pómulo, alto y marcado como siempre, deslizar las yemas de los dedos a contrapelo por la sombra de barba que le cubría la mejilla. Lo hizo con suavidad, pero Steve se removió con un gruñido, y Bucky apartó los dedos para sacudirle el hombro.

–Eh. Eh, Steve –susurró–. Venga, marmota, tienes que llevarme de vuelta a Londres.

No era la mejor idea que Bucky se paseara por allí conduciendo un Jeep, con nada que le permitiera probar su identidad ni su rango, pero Steve era un oficial, además de bastante conocido, así que con él al volante nadie iba a buscarles problemas.

Steve abrió los ojos, y por un momento le sonrió exactamente como lo habría hecho en Brooklyn, brillante y sin ningún tipo de reserva. Casi inmediatamente después pareció acordarse de las nubes negras que planeaban entre ellos y se enderezó con el ceño fruncido, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas para frotarse el rostro con las manos.

Dio la vuelta por fuera del coche y Bucky se pasó al asiento del copiloto por dentro. Steve se puso ante el volante y arrancó sin una palabra.

Avanzaron un par de quilómetros por un sendero irregular y lleno de piedras antes de incorporarse de nuevo al camino principal. El barro dio paso al asfalto y la carretera se ensanchó lo suficiente para que dos coches pudieran cruzarse. Al girar una esquina y después de haber atravesado un puente pasaron por delante del pequeño hotel en el que Bucky se había fijado en el trayecto de ida, una casa de campo con cortinas floreadas y un jardín bien cuidado con sillas y mesas pintadas de blanco. 

Si Bucky llevara ropa de chica, de civil, nadie les miraría dos veces. O, si los propietarios fueran muy estirados, siempre podrían hacerse con un par de anillos. Nadie iba a negarle una habitación a un oficial recién casado a punto de entrar en acción. Todo el mundo era más sentimental en tiempos de guerra.

Bucky aventuró una mirada en dirección a Steve después de haber pasado el hotel, pero éste tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, el ceño un poco fruncido. 

–Bueno, ¿qué? –preguntó Steve al final, cuando los primeros edificios de Londres ya empezaban a vislumbrarse.

–Sigo disparando mejor que tú –respondió Bucky, sonriendo alrededor de su cigarrillo.

Steve asintió, como si hubiera dado por sentado desde el principio que Bucky iría con ellos. Bucky se dio la vuelta sobre el asiento, doblando una rodilla debajo de él, para mirar a Steve.

–¿Qué tal si mañana entrenas un poco conmigo? 

Steve no cambió de expresión, pero apretó la mandíbula aún más.

–Ya sé qué opinión tienes de mi puntería, pero me las arreglo.

–No, no, quiero decir, como antes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo íbamos a ese gimnasio, en casa? ¿Cuando te enseñé a boxear?

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír solo de acordarse. Steve, brazos delgados y expresión determinada, acorralándole contra las cuerdas por pura fuerza de voluntad. Nadie creyó nunca que Bucky no le estaba dando ventaja. Ni el propio Steve.

La línea rígida que formaban los labios de Steve también se relajó un poco.

–Podemos utilizar el gimnasio de la base, pero va a tener que ser de noche, y yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones de encontrar guantes de boxeo.

–Hecho –replicó Bucky, y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, satisfecho.

***

Lo que pasaba con Peggy era que Steve tendría que haber estado ciego, y sordo, y ser un imbécil rematado, para que no le gustara.

El problema no era Peggy. El problema era Bucky. 

El problema eran las tazas de café que bebían por las mañanas, de pie en la cocina, apoyados hombro contra hombro, buscando calidez, piel, contacto; las cenas con la radio de fondo, con noticias leídas en el periódico y rumores del barrio y bromas idiotas para hacerse reír; los cigarrillos compartidos en la escalera de incendios, a oscuras, roces de dedos y una rodilla contra un muslo, susurros, promesas; todos los "buenas noches", las Navidades, los aniversarios, las enfermedades de Steve y el hombro dislocado de Bucky, la tumba de su madre y los guisos de la de Bucky, cocinados con amor y con reproche, una lista larga de expectativas que seguían sin cumplir. 

El problema era cuando Bucky pasaba la noche fuera con una chica. Cuando a Steve se le metía el fatalismo en el pecho, como una enfermedad, gritándole que iba a ser una sombra, sin propósito, sin nadie. Cuando Steve anhelaba cosas; la intimidad, la conexión, el sexo. 

El problema era que lo había intentado, lo había intentado y nunca llegó lejos porque faltaba algo, un vacío que se disipaba en cuanto Bucky proponía una peli, un baile, un bar de jazz en el Bronx, y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, le apretaba contra su costado, lleno de afecto, lleno de algo de lo que Steve podría haberse llenado los pulmones toda su vida entera.

A Steve le gustaba Peggy, por supuesto que sí, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar a borrar toda una vida con Bucky. Peggy había sido, hasta entonces, como una promesa de que la guerra iba a terminar, de que podía haber algo más allá. Bucky era su día a día, su realidad. Bucky era su compañero. Bucky lo era todo.

Peggy alzó los ojos del mapa que ella y Bucky habían estado comentando, repasando el plan que habían trazado los tres para infiltrarse en la fortaleza en la que creían que podía refugiarse Schmidt, y le sonrió a Steve. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y se apartó de los labios el lápiz que había estado mordisqueando y sobre el cual había dejado manchas de carmín.

–Puede que por hoy sea suficiente. Hace rato que hemos perdido a Steve.

Bucky también levantó la cabeza, como si acabaran de sacarle de un trance. Steve llevaba todo el día esquivándole, pero en ese momento no fue lo suficiente rápido, y sus miradas se encontraron. Bucky tenía el pelo irremediablemente revuelto, unos cuantos rizos sobre los ojos, y llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, los primeros botones del cuello abierto. 

Steve rompió el contacto primero, carraspeando.

–Lo siento, Peggy. Puede que una pausa sea una buena idea. Podríamos salir a cenar, los tres. Nos vendría bien despejarnos, hablar de cualquier cosa que no sea trabajo.

Peggy apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano y miró de uno a otro poco a poco, como si les estuviera estudiando. Bucky se mantuvo muy inmóvil, como si fuera a pasar una inspección, su expresión cerrada de golpe, y Steve le dedicó una media sonrisa. 

–La verdad es que mañana me espera un día muy largo y si salgo hoy no voy a poder relajarme. Prefiero dejarlo para una ocasión en la que pueda disfrutar de verdad. ¿Pero por qué no salís los dos? Estáis malgastando vuestro permiso, aquí encerrados.

Bucky no dijo nada, pero a Steve no le hizo falta ni tumbarse para saber que estaba asintiendo como un loco. Llevaba días insistiendo en que Steve saliera por ahí con los otros, como si Steve pudiera pensar en beber y charlar con chicas inglesas y en que de vez en cuando alguien aún le pidiera que cantara la canción de la USO. 

–Vamos a dejarlo para cuando volvamos entonces –respondió Steve.

Se despidieron los dos de Peggy, y Bucky no le habló hasta que tumbaron la esquina de su pasillo. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Steve, y siguió caminando con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos.

–Ya has oído a tu chica. Cree que deberíamos salir por ahí a cenar –dijo, como si nada, como si no llevara todo el día intentando simular que la noche anterior Steve se había puesto en total evidencia y él se había comportado como un capullo.

Fue lo de que llamara a Peggy “su chica”, lo que hizo que todas las murallas de Steve volvieran a alzarse. Puede que, si no hubiera sido por eso, hubiera accedido a ir a algún restaurante con Bucky que no estuviera lleno de soldados borrachos y propensos a soltar la lengua sobre cómo habían visto al Capitán América con una de las chicas de la SSR, un lugar en el que pudieran estar tranquilos y comer y relajarse, olvidarse un poco de lo que les había pasado los últimos días, recuperar una cierta sensación de normalidad. Steve no quería nada más que arreglar las cosas con Bucky. Pero seguía hiriéndole que Bucky se tomara tan a la ligera sus sentimientos por él, que los menospreciara hasta el punto de no haber podido parar de empujarle hacia Peggy en un solo momento, cuando quizás lo único que Steve necesitaba era precisamente eso, un poco de tiempo; para hacerse a la idea de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, de que éste no iba a corresponderle, que iba a apartarse de él, que no vivirían juntos cuando la guerra terminara y que no volverían a tener lo que tuvieron en un pasado que ahora se le antojaba casi idílico, aunque la verdad es que también fue frío y cruel en muchas ocasiones. No iba a quererle menos, pero podía aprender a vivir con aquella sensación que siempre había sido cálida y reconfortante y que desde el camión era como una herida abierta. Iba a mejorar, con el tiempo, tenía que mejorar. Si Peggy estaba al final de ese proceso, no podía saberlo. No iba a contar con que ella le esperara. No tenía el derecho a esperar eso de nadie.

–Tú y yo ya tenemos una cita –respondió Steve–. Nos encontramos a las once en el gimnasio.

–Sí, señor –murmuró Bucky por lo bajo, pero no volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él.

***

El llamado “gimnasio” que había en el sótano no tenía mucho que ver con el que Bucky había visitado a menudo en Brooklyn, una vieja sala con un ring, unos sacos de boxeo y unas cuantas pesas que olía a sudor y zapatos viejos y que siempre estaba lleno de jóvenes del barrio. Se trataba de una especie de trastero, con catres y sillas apilados al fondo, unas cuantas pesas tristemente olvidadas en un rincón junto a unos bancos, un potro, y una pared cubierta de espalderas.

Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y era posible que hubiera alguna rata merodeando por allí, además de que la única iluminación era una bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo, pero les venía como anillo al dedo. Puede que en unos barracones normales los soldados le hubieran dado algún uso al lugar, aunque fuera para pasar el tiempo, pero en el cuartel nadie tenía demasiado tiempo para aburrirse. 

Para cuando Steve llegó, Bucky había corrido unas cuantas carreras y estaba en el suelo contando flexiones, probando qué podía hacer con ese cuerpo nuevo, poniéndose a prueba. Al oír la puerta se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta que había estado utilizando y se dio la vuelta sobre él mismo para quedar sentado. Tenía gotas de sudor bajándole por las sienes y por el pecho, y la sonrisa de Steve se congeló en sus labios. Los pocos segundos que tardó en reaccionar y apartar la mirada le bastaron a Bucky para que la respiración se le espesara, un peso entre la piernas y los pezones duros y evidentes contra la tela de algodón blanco de la camiseta interior. 

Steve dejó a un lado el paquete de galletas y la cantimplora que había traído, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de espaldas a él. Bucky se dio cuenta de su error cuando sus hombros quedaron al descubierto, sus brazos, toda esa piel expuesta que casi podía sentir bajo sus manos.

Había sido distinto antes. Sabía que Steve era normal, que no podía pensar en él de esa forma. Si se lo había permitido había sido solo con la mano dentro de los pantalones y la otra sobre los labios, demasiado ido para controlar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Pero todo había cambiado. Ahora Steve también le deseaba. Por mucho que lo negara, le veía como a una chica. Quería verle como a una chica. Y no había manera de pudieran tocarse y agarrarse el uno al otro, solos y medio desnudos y queriéndolo los dos, y que Bucky no terminara por romper su propia palabra, por ser el peor amigo del mundo.

–Todo lo que he podido encontrar han sido unas vendas –dijo Steve, ofreciéndole un paquete.

Bucky se vendó los nudillos poco a poco, intentando calmarse, concentrarse en lo que habían ido a hacer. 

–Vale, qué tal si me bloqueas, así pruebo un poco –propuso Bucky, dándose la vuelta hacia él.

–Sí. No te preocupes, no vas a hacerme daño –dijo Steve, esquivando su mirada, y Bucky odiaba esa situación, odiaba la incomodidad entre los dos, negarle cualquier cosa a Steve. Sobre todo cuando él mismo la había tomado sin tener ninguna consideración por él.

–Vale, vamos a hacerlo.

Steve fue parando todos sus golpes sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y Bucky siguió dándolos con más fuerza, con más rapidez. Le habría gustado pelear de verdad, poder dejarse ir. Se paró al cabo de un rato, y estaba jadeando, pero Steve no estaba ni despeinado, y de pronto le invadió un arranque de rabia, de adrenalina, y se lanzó contra él, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, y si bien no consiguió tumbarle por lo menos le desestabilizó, le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

–Qué coño, Buck –protestó Steve, intentando pararle, y Bucky lanzó otro puñetazo que Steve esquivó con facilidad, aunque esa vez lo había dado con fuerza, con malicia, con ganas.

Sintió toda la ira y la frustración de los días anteriores bullirle en el pecho, y de pronto estaban forcejeando el uno contra el otro, sin ningún tipo de propósito, algo entre un juego inocente y una descarga, intentando agarrarse el uno al otro, intentando hacerse caer al suelo, y cuando consiguió hacer trastabillar a Steve hacia delante poniéndole la zancadilla, Bucky aprovechó para subirse a su espalda, se agarró a su cuello y a su cintura con las piernas, y tendría que haberlo esperado pero no se le ocurrió que Steve iba a dejarse caer hacia atrás hasta que estuvo de espaldas sobre la colchoneta con los pulmones vacíos, luchando para tomar aire.

Steve rodó sobre su costado y se alzó sobre un codo para mirarle desde encima con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia.

–¿Mejor? ¿O quieres una segunda ronda?

–Dímelo tú –jadeó Bucky–. Veo que por lo menos ahora vuelves a mirarme y a hablarme.

Steve resopló y se incorporó, pero por lo menos le tendió la mano para ayudarle a sentarse. 

–Eres fuerte –dijo Steve, mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera compensar toda la falta de contacto visual de las últimas horas.

–Fuerte para ser una mujer, puedes decirlo –replicó Bucky, y a él mismo le sorprendió que sus palabras sonaran tan amargas.

–No, no –Steve negó con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido–. Quiero decir que no hay mucha gente que pueda ni que sea plantarme cara, hombres o mujeres.

–Vaya, Steve, todo el rollo este de los músculos y el traje y las chicas pidiéndole autógrafos al Capitán América no se te ha subido a la cabeza _para nada_.

Fue un intento algo desesperado, y supuso que evidente, de desviar la conversación de inmediato, pero si Steve lo notó se lo dejó pasar, le miró con esa media sonrisa pagada de sí misma.

–Si estás celoso podemos buscarte un traje a ti también.

–Que te jodan.

–Sí, eso ya lo hiciste tú –replicó Steve, y Bucky sintió una carcajada escapar de su pecho, súbita y maravillosa como un rayo de sol en un día nublado, acompañada de un cosquilleo reconfortante en el estómago.

–No sé por qué a veces se me olvida que sigues siendo un capullo.

–Si quieres puedo firmarte un autógrafo a ti también, “Para el imbécil de mi amigo Buck, del capullo de Steve Rogers”.

–Si lo firmas encima de un póster de la USO en que se vean bien tus mallas, lo enmarco.

En Azzano, después de que Steve le sacara de esa fábrica, a Bucky le hicieron falta unas horas para llegar a la lucidez mental necesaria para deducir que Steve no iba disfrazado del Capitán América de las pelis y los cómics que habían visto y leído en el frente, que Steve era el Capitán América. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que Steve había reivindicado el traje y el título, que los había hecho suyos, Bucky podía ver el bochorno cuando los soldados borrachos le cantaban esa canción estúpidamente pegadiza y él les dedicaba un saludo sarcástico. 

Bucky había soltado un par de puñetazos en bares de los que no estaba muy orgulloso por comentarios ofensivos sobre Steve, pero eso no quería decir que él no fuera a tomarle el pelo. Él conocía a Steve. Puede que fuera la única persona en el mundo que pudiera apreciar la ironía y la perfección de su amigo convirtiéndose en una especie de símbolo nacional.

–Dime, ¿es muy distinto? ¿Pelear así? ¿Es demasiado raro moverse en ese cuerpo? –preguntó Steve, y se llevó una mano a la nuca–. A veces, cuando estoy haciendo otra cosa, me despisto y no me acuerdo de… esto.

Se señaló el cuerpo con una mano, y lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero Bucky sabía que no era un tema fácil, así que intentó pensar en una respuesta honesta y no salir del paso con la primera broma que se le ocurriera. Steve se había transformado por decisión propia, al contrario que él, pero sabía perfectamente que no siempre se sentía tan cómodo en su nuevo cuerpo –su nuevo papel– como intentaba demostrar al mundo entero.

Lo consideró un momento, y al final se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo un cierto pudor por primera vez. La mirada de Steve se desvió hacia abajo por inercia, solo un momento que a Bucky no se le escapó. Steve podía decir lo que quisiera, pero aquél cuerpo le perdía de una forma que el suyo de verdad nunca lo había hecho.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Steve.

–Tetas –confesó Bucky, y la voz era una de las cosas que más le costaba controlar, porque cuando se descuidaba tenía tendencia a sonar mucho más inocente de lo que debería, mucho más vulnerable–. Es raro, ir por ahí corriendo y botando con tetas. 

–¿Duele? 

Steve parecía genuinamente preocupado, así que Bucky le sonrió, se encogió de hombros. 

–Nah, qué va. A lo mejor si fueran más grandes sí, pero creo que solo tengo que acostumbrarme. Sea como sea, no voy a ponerme un sujetador.

–No he dicho que lo hicieras, pero si quisieras no tendría nada de malo –replicó Steve, y aunque siguió sujetándole la mirada como el campeón que era, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor que era ridículo y encantador a parte iguales. 

A medida que pasaban los días, lo del camión parecía cada vez más irreal. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado frenético, a oscuras, sin tiempo para nada. Bucky quería tener a Steve para él en una cama. Descubrir qué le gustaba, oírle hablar mientras le tocaba, descubrir si sus mejillas también se ruborizaban cuando estaba dentro de él.

–No quiero –dijo con sinceridad–. Sé que puede parecer absurdo, pero que tenga cuerpo de chica no significa que quiera llevar ropa de chica. 

–No es absurdo. Además, tú ropa de siempre te queda bien –replicó Steve con una sonrisa, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos con la muñeca en un gesto inconsciente y extremadamente _suyo_ –. O sea, no, te queda enorme, pero ya me entiendes. Me gustas así.

–Joder, Steve –dijo Bucky con una risa de sorpresa–. No les vayas diciendo a muchas chicas que te gustan con ropa de hombre.

Steve se encogió de hombros, aquellos hombros desnudos que Bucky no quería entretenerse a mirar demasiado, y le guiñó un ojo.

–Tú no eres una chica.

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo era que Steve no se daba cuenta de que Bucky se pasaba los días con ganas de lanzársele encima por cosas como esa, por su actitud sinvergüenza combinada con su sentido del bien y el mal, con su testarudez, con su forma decidida de hablar, con la pasión que ponía en contarle todo tipo de cosas que había leído, que había escuchado en la radio, con esa indignación por todo lo malo que sucedía en el mundo y que él tenía que arreglar. Bucky se había pasado la vida preguntándose por qué las chicas de Brooklyn eran tan estúpidas para no caer a los pies de Steve y dando las gracias por ello al mismo tiempo, por muy mal que eso estuviera.

–Pásame el abrigo, anda –dijo.

Con todo el sudor aún pegado a la piel, empezaba a sentir escalofríos. Steve le trajo el abrigo, que Bucky se puso con agradecimiento, y el paquete de galletas, que comieron los dos sentados en el suelo. Lo lógico habría sido pensar que Bucky habría tenido que comer menos, pero seguía sintiéndose como un pozo sin fondo. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Steve se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre las manos, y se encogió de hombros, aún con esa camiseta de algodón estúpida.

–¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

–Es temprano. Podemos echar una partida de cartas. 

–Sí, claro –asintió Steve, sonriéndole otra vez como siempre lo había hecho, y Bucky se concentró en mezclar su baraja para no reseguir con los dedos la línea que la cadena de las placas de Steve dibujaba sobre su torso. 

***

Bucky abrió los ojos con una bocanada de aire enorme, el corazón latiéndole como si quisiera escapársele del pecho, como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración bajo el agua. Estaba empapado, toda la ropa interior de invierno pegada a la piel, las sábanas como si las hubiera sumergido en agua. 

Se levantó de inmediato, apartando las mantas a golpes de pie, y se quitó la ropa con rapidez, como si así pudiera sacudirse de encima los restos de la pesadilla que se le pegaban a la piel como su propio sudor. Odiaba las mierdas que salían de su propio cerebro cuando quedaba a merced de su subconsciente. No quería pensar en ellas. Quería olvidarlas.  
Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera podido bajar al pub con los otros aquella noche. 

Empezaba a tiritar, así que se puso la otra muda de ropa interior de lana, y estaba planteándose seriamente terminar de vestirse y escabullirse al taller de Stark, al armario que nunca cerraba con llave, pero el sonido de nudillos tocando en su puerta le detuvo. Le llegó la voz de Gabe en su susurro:

–¿Sargento? ¿Puedo?

Por un momento estuvo tentado de quedarse muy quieto y simular que dormía, pero la verdad era que la idea de tener compañía era más que tentadora, así que sucumbió.

–Sí, entra.

Jones se deslizó dentro sin encender ninguna luz. La luz de la luna era suficiente para distinguir sus rasgos, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa amigable.

–Siento haberte despertado –ofreció Bucky, pero Gabe sacudió la cabeza.

–Nah, hace rato que estoy dando vueltas. En mi vida había tenido una habitación para mí solo. Ni en la universidad.

–Sí, sí, yo igual, no dormía solo desde los dieciséis –respondió Bucky, y fue a por el bolsillo de su abrigo, que tenía colgado del respaldo de la silla–. Aunque bueno, yo nunca fui a la universidad.

–A lo mejor cuando la guerra termine –respondió Gabe, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No sé, mis padres querían que fuera, pero siempre me preocupó más el dinero que los libros, supongo.

La verdad era que no solía pararse a pensar mucho en “después de la guerra”. En lo único que pensaba era en sobrevivir un día más, en que Steve sobreviviera un día más. A veces tenía la impresión de que en realidad la guerra no iba a terminar nunca. 

–Siéntate, vamos –dijo, después de haber echado las mantas de la cama hacia arriba para disimular las manchas oscuras de sudor y de haberse sentado encima, dando unos golpes a su lado con la palma de la mano.

Gabe no vaciló, gracias a Dios. Se sentó junto a él, con la espalda contra la pared, lo suficiente cerca para que su brazo le tocara, aunque con solo alzar el suyo Bucky podía romper el contacto si quería.

–¿Vas a invitarme a uno de mis cigarrillos? –preguntó Gabe, señalando el paquete de tabaco que Bucky tenía entre las manos.

–En realidad voy a invitarte a uno de los míos. Los tuyos hace mucho que me los pulí.

Gabe rio, una risa suave y profunda que le salía del pecho, y echó el humo de su primera calada hacia el techo. Como Steve, no es que fuera un gran fumador, como el resto, que estaban tan enganchados como Bucky, sino que fumaba más como un acto de compañerismo, para compartir momentos con los otros. Desde siempre, Bucky había encontrado pequeñas similitudes entre Steve y Gabe, aunque el primero era un huracán de furia justiciera y el segundo era una persona relajada, de trato fácil, que nunca parecía tomarse nada demasiado en serio. Pero los dos eran el tipo de persona que iban a intentar ayudar a los otros incluso cuando los otros no querían que les ayudaran. Eran buenas personas de una manera que escaseaba, ese tipo de personas honestas y generosas entre las que Bucky no se contaba.

–Para no preocuparte mucho de los libros, siempre te veo con la cabeza metida en alguno –dijo Gabe después de un rato de silencio cómodo, señalando el que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche.

–Con lo aburrido que es esto, me dedicaría a tejeros bufandas si pudiera cargar con las agujas y la lana en la mochila. A lo mejor voy a hacerlo. Además, esto es diferente, en la escuela nos hacían leer esos tochos aburridos que solo Steve terminaba hasta el final, y mientras yo estaba leyendo novelas de terror o de ciencia ficción. Me gustaban las historias llenas de máquinas futuristas y tramas enrevesadas. Ahora ya no sabría decirte.

–Sí, ya sé qué quieres decir –respondió Jones, sonriéndole de lado–. Cuando escribo a casa no les explico ni la mitad de lo que hacemos ni de lo que vemos. Ya no es solo que pudiera buscarme problemas, directamente es que me tomarían por loco. 

–Sí, es de locos, ¿eh? –replicó Bucky.

Tuvo que dar unas cuantas caladas más antes de juntar el valor de decir lo que hacía rato que le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

–Oye, Gabe, no puedo poner a los otros en el compromiso de preguntarles esto directamente, por eso necesito que seas sincero –echó la ceniza en el vaso que tenían entre las piernas de los dos–. Steve quiere que venga con vosotros. ¿Qué creen los otros?

Gabe le miró con seriedad.

–Nadie cree nada, Buck. Bueno, sí, todos creemos que vamos a pensárnoslo más de dos veces antes de ir por ahí tocando cosas raras y que nos hace gracia que sueltes tantos tacos con esa cara angelical.

–Vete a la mierda –replicó Bucky, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y Jones asintió como si acabara de darle la razón.

–No nos toca a nosotros tomar ninguna decisión. Si el Capitán y tú estáis convencidos, nosotros lo estamos. 

Bucky le dio un golpecito con el hombro que Gabe le devolvió, y entonces encendió otro par de cigarrillos, aunque solo fuera para tener su compañía un rato más. Jones se lo cogió de los dedos sin una palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn" es uno de los libros que los soldados americanos de la época leyeron en el frente (de hecho, lo he visto aparecer en más de un fic), y no es estúpido, la verdad es que aunque se sitúa un siglo atrás sigue siendo maravilloso de leer - Bucky tampoco cree que sea estúpido, solo es que le hemos pillado en mal momento ;)


	3. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final este capítulo ha sido mucho más difícil de escribir de lo que esperaba, pero en fin,aquí está, con banda sonora ochentera y todo (ver título super sutil del capítulo).
> 
> He actualizado las etiquetas, por si alguien quiere echarles un vistazo.

Los detalles del sueño se habían hecho difusos de tanto intentar recordarlos, pero la esencia siempre era la misma.

La cosa iba así:

Steve era el que empezaba. 

Steve se le acercaba. Steve le miraba con la seriedad de sus ojos azules, barbilla alta y flequillo peinado de lado. Steve le cogía del cinturón con una mano, del cuello de la camisa con la otra. Esos nudillos que había visto abiertos y sangrando eran cálidos contra su cuello. 

“¿Qué haces?”

Bucky sonaba confiado, mil veces como el capullo engreído que era, con su sonrisa y su pelo engominado, su traje y su colonia.

Steve no se amedrentaba. Ante nadie. Menos ante él. 

Steve le decía:

“Intentar que te estés callado dos segundos para poder besarte”. 

O, 

“Hacer lo que llevo esperando diez años que hagas tú, idiota”.

O, 

“Llévame de una vez a la cama, Bucky Barnes, o te juro que voy a tener más que unas palabras contigo.” 

Iban poco a poco. El sol brillaba y las sábanas olían a limpio. Steve le besaba en los labios. Algo en su pecho aleteaba, vivo, como si fuera a salir volando, pero era solo felicidad.  
Las manos de Bucky arrugaban la camisa de Steve, las de Steve le tocaban entero, en todas partes. Sin pudor, sin vergüenza. Steve le llevaba más allá de lo que él nunca se atrevería y Bucky lo seguía a ciegas, como siempre.

Tuvo el sueño en el entrenamiento básico. Despertó en su catre, húmedo y tierno, y miró al techo de madera del barracón que compartía con cien hombres más, escuchando sus ronquidos, sus suspiros, los sonidos de cuerpos removiéndose entre las sábanas. “Estoy enamorado de Steve,” se dijo a sí mismo, por primera vez, y fue un momento bonito. No había ni vergüenza ni miedo dentro de él, solo un secreto cálido y brillante que guardaba en el pecho, un sentimiento que atesorar. Cada noche pensaba en ese sueño, distorsionándolo, contemplándolo desde distintos ángulos, cambiando cosas, concentrándose en lo que había sentido aquella primera vez al despertar con la esperanza de volver a soñarlo, pero nunca tuvo suerte. Pasó a ser una fantasía que conjurar cuando estaba agotado y desesperado y necesitaba sentirse cerca de Steve.

Y entonces llegó el permiso antes de zarpar hacia Inglaterra, justo después de que le hubieran ascendido a sargento. Dos semanas en Nueva York. La primera vez que vio a Steve en esa estación de tren, esperándole con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de color crema y arrastrando la punta del zapato sobre el pavimento sucio de la andana, las manos empezaron a sudarle. Quería ir hasta él y cogerle de la cintura, quería apartarle el flequillo de los ojos, alzarle la barbilla y besarle. Quería. Quería que fuera su chico. Bucky iba a ser el suyo, lejos de casa, e iba a hacerle todo tipo de promesas cuando le escribiera. Iba a mandarle su paga para que ahorrara, para que cuando la guerra terminara y Bucky volviera pudieran alquilar un sitio mejor, con una habitación doble y un estudio, un piso luminoso con muebles de verdad. 

La fantasía se derrumbó en esa andana como el jodido castillo de naipes que se había montado en su cabeza. Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro y le miró lleno de rencor mal escondido, y le dijo, “tienen que ir muy escasos de hombres para hacer sargento a un simio como tú,” y Bucky replicó cualquier tontería como que cuanto más simio eras más posibilidades tenías de ascender en el ejército, el corazón a cien en el pecho, y Steve sacudió la cabeza, como si se sacudiera la aspereza de encima, y le dio un apretón afectuoso en el brazo. “Estoy orgulloso de ti, Buck.”

Una vez en casa, Bucky se dio cuenta de que no podía ni mirarle a la cara. Por culpa de un sueño. Se prometió que lo olvidaría, y esquivó a Steve –todos los sentimientos por él que apenas podía contener dentro– con un sinfín de citas dobles y de chicas.

No lo olvidó, por supuesto. Las fantasías volvieron en cuanto estuvo en el frente. Vivía por la próxima carta de Steve. Por volver a verle. Era solo algo a lo que agarrarse, se decía, cuando se sentía mal por ello.

Ahora Steve estaba a su lado, de carne y hueso, lo más suyo que había tenido en toda una vida, enorme y cambiado pero aún suyo, aún casa. Bucky apuró su cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla en la pinaza húmeda del suelo y aplastarla bajo una bota pequeña que no parecía suya. Su propio cuerpo no parecía suyo, excepto cuando se pasaba el rifle que Stark le había personalizado a su gusto por delante y lo sujetaba con las dos manos, cuando le dedicaba un asentimiento de cabeza a Steve para indicarle que estaba preparado.

Todos los hombres estaban a punto para entrar en acción, tras ellos, sujetando sus armas. Steve llevaba el escudo en el brazo, la metralleta colgada del hombro, la Colt enfundada en la cadera de ese traje que seguía siendo demasiado vistoso para el gusto de Bucky. 

En la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, él y Steve se dedicaron una última mirada, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el recinto fortificado de la fábrica de Schmidt.

***

La fábrica de Holanda, situada por debajo del río Rin, no constaba en el mapa con las bases de HYDRA que Steve había memorizado en la fábrica de Austria, cuando rescató a Bucky y con él lo que quedaba del 107 y de otras divisiones. Peggy se había dedicado a mandar señales de distracción respecto a los planes de los comandos para asegurarles el factor sorpresa, pero aun así tenían que darse prisa si querían llevar a cabo la operación con éxito. Era una fábrica grande, y Steve tenía esperanzas de obtener algún tipo de información que le diera pistas sobre el paradero de Shcmidt o sus planes.

Los explosivos que Dernier había implantado en el generador eléctrico de la planta hicieron su efecto y todo quedó a oscuras. Steve derribó a dos guardas con el escudo. En menos de media hora sus hombres tenían que tener a todos los prisioneros fuera, y calculaba que tenían menos de un par de minutos antes de que se diera la alarma. 

Había memorizado los planos de la fábrica que Peg les había conseguido. Tomaba esquinas y se movía por los corredores oscuros sin necesidad de ver nada, aunque incluso en esas circunstancias su visión era lo bastante buena para derribar a tres guardas antes de que éstos supieran ni de dónde le había venido el golpe. Él único que podía superarle en un tiro sin ningún tipo de luz seguía siendo Bucky. Pero ahora Steve era mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No utilizaba armas de fuego si podía evitarlo. No sentía la atracción por ellas que Bucky y Peggy compartían, no le provocaba ningún tipo de emoción disparar un gatillo. Las veía solo como un mal necesario.

Se agazapó en la oscuridad de una esquina, escuchando el sonido de botas acercarse, goma retumbando contra el pavimento. Contaba unos diez hombres. Armados, por supuesto. 

“Y una mierda vas a ir tú solo, mi trabajo es cubrirte la espalda,” le había dicho Bucky mientras revisaban los planos.

“Es una fábrica grande, Buck. Yo puedo arreglármelas por mí solo. Pero si no os tengo a todos abriendo celdas…”.

Todos los guardas tenían órdenes de Schmidt. No se capturaban Comandos Aulladores con vida. Y no se daba oportunidad a los prisioneros a ponerse de su parte.

Lo habían aprendido por las malas. Y esa presión les obligaba a ir más rápido, a tomar más riesgos. En especial en esa fábrica en Holanda, cuyos trabajadores estaban compuestos mayoritariamente por miembros de la resistencia local, por civiles. 

Steve necesitaba a Bucky protegiéndoles mientras él hacía el trabajo que la SSR le había encomendado, que era encontrar los medios para detener a Schmidt, para desmantelar HYDRA. 

El corredor por el que avanzaban los guardas era estrecho. Y tenía que ser sigiloso si no quería revelar su presencia. 

Los hombres fueron cayendo uno a uno, de dos en dos, sin que pudieran llegar a disparar esos rifles enormes cargados de la energía azul de HYDRA, y Steve pasó por encima de sus cuerpos sin ni resollar. Las clases de boxeo de Bucky daban sus frutos, por fin, ahora que tenía un cuerpo para acompañar los movimientos. El escudo de Howard y algunas técnicas de lucha que le había robado directamente a Peggy también ayudaban.

Registró varias salas que fue encontrando, en busca de planos, mapas, cuadernos, diarios de laboratorio; cualquier cosa que les proporcionara información. Los hombres tenían órdenes de recoger cualquier arma que no les pareciera familiar para estudiarla. La mayoría de habitaciones no tenían ni ventanas, así que se movía entre las sombras. Era una ventaja a su favor, ahora que veía mejor en la penumbra de lo que podía ver antes a plena luz del día.

La última sala del pasadizo estaba cerrada con llave. Tuvo que derribarla con el escudo, mellándola, para poder abrirse paso, y lo que descubrió dentro le transportó de inmediato a Austria, a aquella sala sucia y helada donde había encontrado a Bucky. Fue el olor, más que las hileras de camillas o el instrumental médico. Había jaulas a lo largo de la pared de baldosas blancas, y en todas ellas había cuerpos fríos y sin pulso, cuerpos que llevaban allí unos días. En la última, un cuerpo escuálido temblaba bajo una manta mugrienta.

–Eh, eh, estás a salvo –susurró Steve. Esa jaula estaba cerrada, así que forzó los barrotes para poder pasar.

–Estás a salvo, voy a sacarte de aquí –repitió Steve, y el hombre asintió, mirándole con ojos castaños aterrados.

Se preguntó si Zola había estado allí hacía poco. Si habían estado a punto de pillarle. La idea le hizo hervir la sangre. Si nunca llegaba a ponerle las manos encima, después de lo que le había hecho a Bucky…

–Espera aquí –le indicó al hombre. 

Se fue directo al escritorio que había al final de la sala. Había una lamparilla de mesa encima, y el hilo de la bombilla tenía algo de color. Steve colocó los dedos bajo el cristal. Caliente. 

Alzó el escudo al mismo tiempo que sintió el aguijonazo en el cuello. El hombre sujetaba una pistola de cristal, como una jeringa enorme, en las manos temblorosas.

–Schmidt me obligó –dijo, voz temblorosa–. Schmidt dijo que si me escapaba, si me pasaba al enemigo, mi familia…

El hombre se había ido acercando, y a Steve le fallaban las rodillas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era incapaz de enfocar la vista. Se agarró al borde de la mesa, y se golpeó la barbilla al caer al suelo como si le hubieran derribado. Notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

–Pero si le entrego al Capitán América… –dijo el hombre, y en sus ojos había desesperación. Steve sabía lo que un hombre podía hacer por desesperación. Intentó alzar el escudo, pero los brazos no le respondían.

–Soy doctor. No voy a matarle –dijo, alzando una pistola de mano hacia él, y Steve había recibido un disparo antes, en plena batalla, pero nunca de esa forma, a bocajarro. Un dolor lacerante le traspasó el hombro derecho, y apretó los dientes. No podía dejar que le llevaran hasta Schmidt, quizás si simulaba desmayarse no iba a seguir disparándole, quizás podía esperar a que la el efecto de la droga se disipara lo suficiente para…

Sonó otro disparo, pero esa vez no sintió nada. Fue el hombre quien se derrumbó sobre él, agarrándose la rodilla izquierda y chillando.

–¿A que duele, hijo de puta? –dijo una voz femenina, y Steve quería matar a Bucky por haberle desobedecido pero tenía que admitir que acababa de sacarle de un buen apuro.

–Buck –dijo, pero apenas podía articular ninguna palabra. Quería decirle que le metiera los dedos en la boca, que no le dejara masticar la pastilla de cianuro, pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre cerró los ojos, y los gritos murieron, la espuma saliéndole a borbotones de entre los labios.

Agradeció poder volver a respirar bien cuando Bucky se lo sacó de encima. Le miró con furia y miedo, examinándole, sus manos en todas partes y Steve, tragó saliva.

–Los cajones…

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, Steve, van a volarlo todo por los aires.

–Los cajones, Bucky –dijo, con toda contundencia de la que fue capaz, y Bucky resopló pero por fin hizo lo que le pedía, rebuscando y metiéndose en los bolsillos todo lo que le parecía de algún posible valor.

Bucky tuvo prácticamente que cargar con él para sacarle de la fábrica, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo durante todo el camino.

***

Steve sujetaba la petaca que Dugan le había empujado en la mano con tanta fuerza que iba a mellarla, y Bucky le sujetaba la otra mientras Morita hurgaba en la herida con unas pinzas largas.

Steve tenía los dientes tan apretados que Bucky los oía chirriar, y bajo la luz de la hoguera que habían encendido en el bosque podía ver las gotas de sudor resbalarle por la frente y perlarle la parte del pecho que tenía al descubierto, pero no emitía ni un sonido.

–Es que te lo has buscado –murmuró Bucky, y Dugan le lanzó una mala mirada pero no protestó.

–Tienes que dejarme hacer mi trabajo, joder, Steve, y si no se me llega a ocurrir venirte a buscar qué, ¿eh? –seguía diciendo Bucky, sin poder evitar apretarle la mano entre las suyas, y Dugan le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Dale un respiro, Jimmy, mira qué cara tiene el Capitán. Joder, es la primera vez que le veo sudar.

Bucky resopló. Era o echarle la bronca a Steve o sucumbir al pánico. Pero Steve estaba allí, estaba bien, a salvo. Fuera del alcance de Schmidt, de Zola y sus agujas y sus descargas eléctricas.

–No deberías haberme desobedecido –dijo Steve, y Bucky se cruzó de brazos.

–No te he desobedecido, me aseguré de que estaba todo el mundo fuera antes de venir a por ti –replicó Bucky, sintiendo el fuego avivarse dentro de él otra vez.

–Lo hablaremos cuando estemos tú y yo solos –dijo Steve, terminante, y Bucky sintió al resto removerse con incomodidad. Sabía que estaban dando un espectáculo, que no debería haber cuestionado a Steve de esa forma ante los otros, pero él le miraba y no veía al Capitán, él le miraba y veía al cabezota de su amigo intentando acabar con cada injusticia de Brooklyn con su cara por delante.

–Y… aquí la tenemos –les interrumpió Morita.

Sacó la bala, brillante de sangre, del agujero en el hombro de Steve, que respiraba trabajosamente pero apenas sangraba, si lo comparaba con las heridas de bala que Bucky había visto en el campo de batalla. A veces no eran mortales de por sí, pero la pérdida de sangre o las infecciones sí lo eran. 

Morita le aplicó el desinfectante, le vendó con cuidado, y Steve tomó un trago del whisky de Dugan con una mueca.

–Agua –dijo, y Dernier le alcanzó una cantimplora que Steve apuró de un solo trago, la nuez del cuello subiendo y bajando. 

–No podemos detenernos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que haber llegado a territorio seguro al amanecer si queremos poner los prisioneros a salvo.

Bucky esperó que alguien protestara. Morita, por lo menos. Pero todos asintieron, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo las cosas, esquivándole la mirada furiosa porque no querían estar en medio cuando él y Steve empezaran a gritarse otra vez.

Bucky no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de seguir gritándole, aunque quería.

Le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo. La piel estaba fría y húmeda. Dio un apretón.

–Te juro por Dios, Stevie, que si vuelves a hacerme algo así…

Steve alzó la mano para cubrirle la suya, y Bucky asintió. 

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Con un agujero de más –dijo Steve, con una sonrisa débil.

–Ja, ja, me parto de risa. Pero no digo la herida.

–Bien, bien –gruñó Steve–. Ayúdame.

Le tendió la mano, y Bucky tiró de él para ayudarle a alzarse.

Caminó a su lado, dejando que apoyara prácticamente todo el peso de su cuerpo en él. Los hombres les rodeaban, caminando por delante y por detrás de ellos, y llevaban las armas de Steve, que solo cargaba con el escudo a la espalda. Por no tener, no tenía ni un abrigo, porque era así de idiota.

Después de un par de horas de marcha, Steve empezó a trastabillar con las ramas de los árboles, con las piedras, con sus propios pies. Bucky se quitó un guante para ponerle la mano en la frente, y comprobó que estaba ardiendo. Conocía bien la fiebre en el cuerpo de Steve.

–Eh, Stevie, un esfuerzo, ya llegamos –le susurró Bucky al oído, y Steve murmuró algo ininteligible y dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro–. Venga, tío, no te me duermas encima. Ya no puedo llevarte a caballito, ¿vale?

Steve rio contra él, y por fin se enderezó un poco. Bucky no podía verle los ojos con claridad, pero estaba seguro de que los tenía vidriosos y desenfocados. La verdad era que estaba un poco asustado. Tirando a mucho. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de droga le había administrado el supuesto doctor, pero era HYDRA, así que no podía ser nada bueno. Sobre todo si le había hecho efecto a Steve.

–Eh, venga, Stevie, cuéntame otra vez lo de cuando le diste un puñetazo a un pez gordo en una fiesta.

–La chica estaba llorando, Buck –protestó Steve, como uno de esos muñecos de muelle activados con un resorte, y Bucky le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

–Venga, cuéntame alguna historia que aún no sepa.

–Te las sabes todas… –gruñó Steve–. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú un chiste?

–Un chiste –replicó Bucky, seco, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Le contó los chistes más verdes que había oído en el frente, los más vulgares, y Steve se los sabía todos de memoria pero reía contra su costado, vivo.

–Mírate, nuestro Capitán, aquí riendo de chistes de tetas y culos… –le reprochó Bucky, chasqueando la lengua–. Si te oye Dum Dum no va a parar nunca de repetirlos, lo sabes, ¿no?

–No tienen ninguna gracia cuando los cuenta Dum Dum –replicó Steve de inmediato–. Me gusta cuando cuentas tú los chistes.

–Sí, es mi gracia natural.

–Sí, eso –corroboró Steve, voz pastosa–. Me gusta cómo cuentas los chistes, y las pelis.

–Eh, el de las pelis eres tú. Los chicos me hicieron leerles esa carta en la que me contaste _Casablanca_ de principio a final por lo menos cien veces. Cuando la vimos en Londres ya nos sabíamos todos los diálogos.

–Seguro que era por cómo la leías tú –dijo Steve, apoyándose tanto en él que todos los músculos de la espalda de Bucky empezaban a doler. Pero no iba a soltarle. Si podía evitarlo, no iba a dejar que nadie más se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba débil. Sabía que era importante para Steve. Y en unas horas, cuando el efecto de la droga hubiera pasado, iba a estar como nuevo. No paraba de repetírselo. Como nuevo.

–Siempre haces los personajes muy bien, y tienes una voz muy bonita...

Bucky rio. Esperaba que Steve se acordara de todo por la mañana porque iba a pasárselo muy bien chinchándole.

–… Y la cara, también tienes una cara bonita.

–Sí, Steve, anda, cállate y deja de ponerte en evidencia –le dijo. A ese paso iba a terminar por componerle una oda a sus tetas.

–Tienes los ojos de Errol Flynt. Y la barbilla de Cary Grant. Pero tu hoyuelo me gusta más.

Steve le miraba con una sonrisa embobada, como si le estuviera mirando el hoyuelo. Pero era imposible, porque la barbilla se le había redondeado. A veces, Bucky oía la voz de Steve y esperaba tumbarse y tener que mirar hacia abajo. Suponía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

–Eh, Steve, dime una cosa.

–¿Mmmmm?

–¿Te enrollaste con esa chica de tu clase en nuestro piso o no?

Steve rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Suzy?

–Sí, Suzy.

–Buen intento, Bucky, pero no estoy tan drogado como para decírtelo.

–Tenía que probarlo.

A medida que la oscuridad se fue levantando del cielo, dando paso a las luces rosadas de la madrugada, Steve empezó a caminar más erguido y su temperatura corporal empezó a bajar. Por la mañana tenía el pelo y el traje empapados de su propio sudor, pero su mirada era clara y despejada y volvía a estar delante de las filas, dirigiéndoles a todos, lleno de confianza. 

Como nuevo.

***

El hostal era poco más que un restaurante con unas habitaciones encima, pero la dueña había accedido a alojarles cuando supo que el Capitán América y sus comandos habían estado ayudando a empujar las fuerzas alemanas, liberando poblaciones a su paso.

Llegaron al atardecer, bajo un cielo azul intenso con vetas violáceas. Steve, como el resto de sus hombres, tenía el rostro cubierto de barba de unos días, y el uniforme reseco de barro, después de haber pasado la noche anterior en el río, intentando echar una mano a la operación de evacuación de las tropas británicas que habían quedado atrapadas tras líneas enemigas. En conjunto, las cosas no habían salido tan bien como habría cabido esperar. Y ellos seguían sin tener ni idea del paradero de Schmidt. Sentía un escozor en el pecho, una inquietud que le impulsaba a ponerse en marcha de inmediato, a trazar un nuevo plan, más atrevido y arriesgado que el anterior. 

Pero sus hombres necesitaban un respiro. Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, a él también le hacía faltar dormir para volver a pensar con claridad. Apartar el trabajo de su mente unas horas para volver a él con energías renovadas y una perspectiva menos emocional.

La dueña del hostal, una mujer de mediana edad con una trenza rubia y gruesa que le caía hasta la parte baja de la espalda y mirada decidida, les recibió en la entrada con sus llaves a punto y les estrechó la mano uno a uno. Frunció el ceño cuando le llegó el turno a Bucky, que esperaba al final de la línea que habían formado, incómodo, pasándose la mano por el pelo una y otra vez.

Steve se tensó, a punto para intervenir. Bucky ya había aguantado suficientes comentarios jocosos, o incluso inapropiados, esos días.

Un superior se había plantado al lado de Steve mientras éste examinaba unos mapas. Fumaba un puro gordo, bien afeitado y vestido con un uniforme impoluto, y había lanzado una mirada obscena en la dirección en que Bucky jugaba a cartas con los otros, probablemente desplumándoles a todos. 

“Supongo que le encasquetaron al amarillo y al negro por cosas de publicidad. ¿Pero la mujer? ¿No es llevarlo demasiado lejos? O es que a usted le dejan llevarse el entretenimiento al frente, ¿eh? A lo mejor debería compartir el privilegio…” 

Desde que Steve había cambiado, no eran solo las mujeres las que le trataban de forma distinta. De hecho, algunas mujeres no le trataban tan diferente de antes. Había tenido amigas, compañeras de clase y de trabajo, había tenido buena relación con algunas vecinas y vendedoras de su barrio. Pero el cambio más notable había venido por parte de los hombres. Habían empezado a tratarle como a “uno de ellos”, como si Steve, por ser alto y musculoso –por no mencionar blanco– formara parte de un club exclusivo. Se había pasado la vida deseando que le consideraran un hombre de verdad, capaz e independiente, y ahora, la realidad con que se había topado le nauseaba muchas veces.

Steve no se había dignado ni a alzar los ojos del mapa. “Mis hombres, a diferencia de otros, han venido a cumplir con su deber.”

Los ojos del hombre se hicieron pequeños como los de un cerdo. “¿Me está insultando?”. Para que después Bucky le dijera que la sutilidad no era lo suyo, si aún necesitaba preguntárselo.

“Sí, le estoy insultando. Le estoy diciendo que es un maleducado, que no le he visto en el campo desde que llegamos, y que si además de no hacer su trabajo tiene intención de acosar a cualquier persona bajo mi mando, entonces va a tener un problema personal conmigo.” Y entonces alzó la mirada, para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Normalmente, ese era el momento en que Steve recibía un puñetazo en la cara. Por mucho que Bucky insistiera en lo contrario, casi nunca era él quien empezaba las peleas. No físicamente, por lo menos. Pero el golpe no llegó –para su decepción. El superior se marchó con amenazas de procesarle por insubordinación, y Steve le dedicó un saludo que casi hizo que se le reventara la vena que le latía furiosa en la sien al hombre, que no había visto algo de acción física fuera de una cama en por lo menos una década.

Así que, era posible que Steve estuviera un poco a la defensiva respecto a Bucky y cómo le trataba la gente. Pero la dueña del hostal le tomó la mano entre las suyas, y le dedicó un “gracias por su trabajo” como al resto. Bucky asintió, visiblemente incómodo, y Steve carraspeó e interrumpió para agradecerle a la mujer tanto su colaboración como haberlos alojado.

–Id arriba y limpiaos un poco, chicos, la cena va a estar servida en menos de media hora, así que sed puntuales.

Se oyó un coro de “sí, señora”, porque aunque los Comandos fueran una panda de brutos también tenían sus modales –Monty y Dugan se habían quitado sus respectivos sombreros y los sujetaban frente a ellos como si no hubieran roto un plato en su vida.

Steve se deshizo del traje embarrado y sucio en cuanto llegó a su habitación, y lo dejó en un rincón del baño para lavarlo en la bañera cuando él terminara. Se hundió en el agua caliente de la bañera con un suspiro, y empezaba a amodorrarse cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse, un golpe amortiguado al volver a cerrarse, el sonido metálico de la llave girando en la cerradura.

Su habitación era la del final del pasillo, y Bucky se había instalado en la contigua. Apareció en la puerta con el pelo aún húmedo y el cuello del jersey moteado de gotas de agua. Los rizos empezaban a caerle por debajo de la nuca y por la frente, y después del baño parecía que las pecas resaltaran más sobre las mejillas, que aún conservaban algo del color del sol del verano. 

Bucky se apoyó en el dintel con los brazos cruzados, una media sonrisa en los labios.

–Eh –dijo, y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta–. ¿Esperabas a alguien?

–A Santa Claus. Estoy decepcionado –respondió Steve, voz ronca. Sentía los párpados pesados. Si Bucky no hubiera aparecido, se habría permitido dormir cinco o diez minutos, envuelto por el calor del agua.

Bucky le miró con las cejas alzadas.

–Sabes que Santa Claus entra por la chimenea, ¿no, lumbreras? 

–Mmmm… –murmuró Steve, intentando esconder una sonrisa absurda, y Bucky también rio.

–Santa Claus –repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se acercó hasta la bañera para sentarse en el borde. 

Steve le miró, amodorrado por el vapor y el cansancio. Bucky jugueteaba con los dedos en la superficie del agua, como si quisiera decirle algo, y apretó los labios, suspiró, pecho subiendo y bajando. Si hubieran tenido más tiempo –si las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre ellos–, Steve le habría pedido que entrara con él. Habrían cabido perfectamente, con la espalda de Bucky contra su pecho. Pero no podía pensarlo demasiado, no con Bucky tan cerca, mordiéndose el labio inferior, grueso y rosado, dedos a rozar de su piel desnuda. Ese escenario empezaba a parecerse demasiado a cualquier fantasía que habría podido tener –y si algún tipo de pensamiento remotamente sensual respecto a Bucky le había pasado por la cabeza los últimos días lo había apartado enseguida, porque le debía eso, mirarle solo como a un amigo, preservar su relación de sus sentimientos más bien inoportunos.

Pero la mano de Bucky avanzó por dentro del agua, y Steve tuvo que aguantar la respiración cuando le acarició el hombro, justo donde la bala le había dado más de una semana atrás.

Steve se dejó hacer, observando la expresión de concentración de Bucky, que retiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, cubierta de una barba de un tono rubio algo más oscuro que el de su pelo, mirándole con una arruguita entre los ojos azules. Bucky nunca había sido muy abierto con lo que pensaba, mucho menos con lo que sentía. 

Steve tomó aire, con la impresión de que no podía llenarse del todo los pulmones.

–El Gato Félix –dijo, con un tono mucho más suave del que quería, y Bucky le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco–. He dudado, por un segundo, de si debía decir el Gato Félix, pero me he decantado por Santa Claus.

–¿Por qué no Betty Boop, ya que estás? –replicó Bucky, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, con la palma sujetándole la mandíbula con cuidado y el pulgar resiguiendo la dirección en que crecía la barba. 

Steve le atrapó la mano con la suya, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle la palma antes de soltársela. Era tan fácil, ese afecto entre ellos. La proximidad física, la confianza. 

Se incorporó dentro de la bañera. 

–Tengo que afeitarme –dijo, frotándose los ojos. 

Bucky se levantó, se dejó caer en la tapa cerrada del wáter. 

–Por lo menos ser chica tiene alguna ventaja –dijo, frotándose la mejilla con la mano con una sonrisa forzada–. Me paso el día meando pero no tengo que afeitarme cada mañana para llegar a la noche con la piel rasposa otra vez.

–No es un problema que yo tuviera antes –respondió Steve, y compartieron una sonrisa llena de extrañeza.

Nunca habían tenido muchos reparos en estar desnudos el uno ante el otro. Steve se alegraba de, por lo mínimo, no haber perdido esa clase de intimidad, pero una vez se hubo frotado bien con la pastilla de jabón para quitarse toda la suciedad acumulada durante días, se apresuró a enroscarse una toalla en la cintura. Era difícil, no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, con la mirada de Bucky encima, con el recuerdo de sus dedos tocándole dentro del agua. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo delicadas. No iba a ayudar en nada que Steve tuviera una erección, desnudo enfrente de Bucky. Solo de pensar en el bochorno se le pasaron las ganas.

Se afeitó ante el espejo, de espaldas a Bucky, que empezó a hablar de cosas que había visto los últimos días y de conversaciones que había tenido con algunos soldados y de, básicamente, nada y todo, como era su especialidad, y la extrañeza entre ellos se fue disipando. Casi podrían haber estado en su baño en Brooklyn, preparándose para ir a cenar o al cine. 

Casi.

***

Bucky fumaba, sentado sobre el capó del Jeep que habían aparcado en la parte trasera del hostal. 

Había un columpio colgado de la rama de un árbol que crujía cada vez que el viento lo balanceaba, un gruñido seco de cuerda contra madera. Solo se oía eso, el maullido de un gato a lo lejos, el susurro de las hojas. Y las botas de Steve sobre la tierra seca.

Su silueta se recortó en el umbral de la puerta trasera, donde se apoyó con los brazos cruzados.

–Eh, Bucky.

–Eh, Steve.

Le tendió el paquete de tabaco, y Steve fue hasta él, se apoyó a su lado en el coche, cogió un cigarrillo y esperó a que le diera fuego con el mechero, protegiendo la llama con la mano ahuecada encima de la suya. Era un gesto que podía no ser nada, pero que en aquel momento era algo.

No había pasado nada extraordinario durante la cena. Habían comido y habían explicado anécdotas con el resto de comandos, charlando con la propietaria del hostal. Dugan seguía dentro, hablando con ella, pero Bucky no iba a chincharle por la mañana para saber si había pasado algo más. Antes lo habría hecho, pero ahora, por mucho que todos intentaran comportarse con normalidad con él, sabía que le habría incomodado.

Cuando habían dado por terminada la sobremesa, Bucky se había retirado con el resto, pero no había subido las escaleras. Se había ido hacia la parte trasera, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Steve sobre él, esperando que le siguiera.

No se habían mirado más de la cuenta mientras comían. No habían hablado más entre ellos que con todos los otros. Pero Bucky podía sentir que estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno. Todo lo que había pasado los últimos días les llevaba allí: la bala en el hombro de Steve, el peso febril de su cuerpo sobre el suyo en el bosque, Steve mirándole, desnudo dentro de esa bañera, hablándole de tonterías para no decir lo que los dos estaban pensando.

Bucky había abierto una puerta en ese camión, cuando tocó a Steve por primera vez, y ahora ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cerrarla. 

Se terminaron los cigarrillos sin decir nada. Esa noche el silencio entre ellos no era cómodo ni familiar. 

–Sabes que vamos a tener que hablar de lo que paso en la fábrica, ¿no? –dijo, mirándose las botas apoyadas en el guardabarros.

–Bucky…

–Sí, sí, sé lo que vas a decirme –dijo, sin alzar el tono de voz. Había dejado que pasaran días antes de sacar el tema, había esperado a encontrar el momento oportuno, cuando los dos se hubieran enfriado y no fueran a terminar gritándose sin sacar nada en claro de la discusión–. Que todos asumimos riesgos. Pero entiendes que no puedes dejar que te capturen, ¿no?

Steve tumbó la cabeza hacia él, y parecía pensativo. No podía salir nada bueno de las ideas de Steve.

–Ya. Pero ese hombre me habría llevado hasta Schmidt. 

–Sí, y hasta Zola, y sus agujas, y un ejército potencial de súper-soldados de HYDRA.

–Por supuesto deberíamos planearlo con mucho cuidado, pero…

–Pero no vamos a utilizarte como anzuelo, joder, Steve, no, ni se te ocurra –respondió Bucky, y al final había terminado por alzar la voz–. Ni lo pienses, ¿vale? Ponte ante todas las balas que quieras con tu traje escandaloso, salta de los tanques que quieras, ponte a primera línea de fuego porque sé que no vas a hacer otra cosa, pero creo que no ponerte en una bandeja para Schmidt es un límite razonable…

Steve seguía negando con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido, a punto de protestar, y Bucky le puso la mano sobre la camisa, agarrándola como si quisiera rompérsela. Steve alzó la mirada hacia él de golpe, y Bucky sacudió el puño una vez, dos.

–Vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo, ¿me oyes? Vas a dejar que te cubra las espaldas y no vas a volver a hacerme lo de esa fábrica nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –replicó Steve, de mala gana, y los dos sabían que el tema no terminaba allí, que Bucky solo había ganado una ronda de una batalla mucho más larga. No había otra cosa que hacer.

–De acuerdo –repitió Bucky, aún con la mano agarrada al pecho de la camisa de Steve, que relajó los hombros y se inclinó hacia él como si se dejara caer, quizás para apoyarle la frente en el hombro, o contra la suya. Bucky le cazó al vuelo con un beso en los labios. 

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se quedaron de lado, respirando con fuerza, sin abrir los labios y sin retirarse, atrapados en medio de las posibilidades. El aire era helado y Steve era cálido y suave, su pecho subía y bajaba contra el puño de Bucky. Sabía a tabaco, al brandy de la cena, a casa.

Bucky relajó los dedos sin abrir los ojos, aplanando la mano sobre el corazón de Steve. Latía fuerte, seguro, vivo, bombeando sangre por todo ese cuerpo grande y sano con que Steve reclamaba todo lo que había ansiado antes. 

Steve se movió sin romper el contacto, se colocó entre sus piernas, una mano a cada lado de él sobre el capó del Jeep. Toda su presencia era una promesa.

Al final Bucky abrió los labios. Las manos de Steve subieron de inmediato hasta su cintura, por debajo del jersey, de la camiseta interior, piel contra piel. Steve le besaba lento y sin prisa, con delicadeza, como si Bucky fuera a romperse. Quería enfadarse con él pero era demasiado sensual, era demasiado distinto de lo que Bucky había imaginado y era perfecto, era todo Steve, envolviéndole con las manos y colocándose ante él como si quisiera protegerle del mundo, hombros anchos con los que debería haber nacido, toda esa envergadura.

Las manos de Steve reseguían sus costillas, no como un preludio de algo, más bien como si no quisieran ir a ninguna otra parte. Bucky pensó en todo el cuerpo de Steve desnudo sobre el suyo, piel encima de él y hierba debajo, pensó en el vaivén del columpio y las ramas del árbol y en Steve dentro de él, moviéndose, dos cuerpos haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas frías. 

Su propia risa le sorprendió a él mismo, y Steve se apartó con expresión confundida.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, y Bucky movió la cabeza, quería seguir besándole y asegurarle que no se estaba riendo de él, pero tenía un cosquilleo absurdo en el pecho y todo era familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo, porque era Steve, pero también porque _era Steve_ , y esa vez era más consciente de ello que las otras, no actuaba impulsado por un remolino de emociones ni por el miedo en la boca del estómago, no buscaba ningún tipo de consuelo, solo. Joder, es que le quería tanto.

–Me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo todo el rato intentando acordarme de ese poema que tuve que memorizar en sexto…

–¿En serio? –dijo Steve, alzando una ceja–. ¿Te beso y te pones a pensar en poesía?

Bucky alzó una pierna, y quería darle un golpe en el trasero pero lo que terminó por hacer fue enroscársela en la cadera y atraerlo hacia él, ponerle las manos en el cinturón.

–No te pases de listo, Rogers.

Alzó la cabeza para volver a besarle, ignorando esas mariposas absurdas en el pecho, porque, ni que volviera a tener dieciséis años, era ridículo, había estado con toda clase de chicas –llegó a pagar, en un par de ocasiones, en Londres, porque estaban todos borrachos y echar de menos a Steve era como tener una astilla del tamaño de una garra clavada dentro y, en fin, todo el mundo lo hacía de todas formas. Por no ser, Steve no era ni su primer chico. Sí, en cierto sentido, pero no el primero al que tocaba, no. Y ahí estaba, apretando las manos sobre el cinturón de Steve para que no notara como le temblaban y besándole como si quisiera impresionarle –quería impresionarle.

Steve volvió a interrumpirles, apartándose con exasperación.

– _Me celebro y me canto a mí mismo_ –dijo, con impaciencia, como si quisiera quitar las palabras de en medio de los dos–. _Y lo que yo diga ahora de mí, lo digo de ti, porque lo que yo tengo lo tienes tú y cada átomo de mi cuerpo es tuyo también…_

–¿Pero cómo te acuerdas tú? –exclamó Bucky, indignado, y Steve resopló.

–Porque me tuviste toda una tarde recitándolo para aprendértelo.

–Ya, pero, ha pasado una eternidad.

–Pues lo recuerdo, todo entero. ¿Voy a tener que recitártelo o podemos seguir?

–Has empezado tú esta vez –protestó Bucky, y tiró de la camisa de Steve otra vez para que no pudiera ver cómo le quemaban las mejillas. Era todo absurdo. Eran absurdos.  
Subió la otra pierna y cruzó los talones en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve, que seguía trazando círculos en sus costados, acariciándole lleno de una ternura que apenas podía soportar, y le atrajo hacia él para poder sentirle a través de las telas de sus pantalones, duro, increíble, demasiado bueno, justo donde le quería pero sin ropa en medio, con una urgencia que aún no podía entender –en la que no quería ni pensar.

–Bucky –exhaló Steve, tembloroso, contra sus labios, ojos cerrados, apretándole la cintura.

–Sí, sí, pero aquí no. Arriba.

Tendría que haberle indignado más que Steve le alzara como si no pesara más que una pluma y que cargara con él por las escaleras, pero prefirió aprovechar para besarle el cuello, para desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa, para recorrerle la línea fuerte y afilada de la mandíbula primero con la nariz y después con los labios.

Steve le pasó el jersey y la camiseta por la cabeza, sin dejar de tocarle, y se inclinó ante él, de rodillas en la cama los dos, para ponerle la boca sobre un pecho, su lengua cálida y húmeda sobre su pezón, un beso que le derritió por dentro. Bucky se agarró a su cabeza con las dos manos, pasando los dedos una y otra vez por el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca, pensando en el color rubio en la penumbra y en el color rubio bajo el sol, de una manera vaga, y después solo pensó en Steve lamiéndole una y otra vez mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre su otro pezón, en todo su cuerpo abriéndose, electrizado por dentro, ansiándole, en ese instinto que era conocido y desconocido a la vez, en la humedad espesa y caliente entre las piernas, en la polla de Steve dura y apunto para él.

–Ven aquí –dijo, tirando de él hacia arriba con las manos en sus mejillas, y le desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa mientras le besaba, se la pasó por los hombros para poder reseguírselos con las manos. Steve se apartó para deshacerse de su camiseta interior, y allí le tenía, desnudo, poderoso y vulnerable a la vez, pecho subiendo y bajando, músculos hinchados. Puso la mano sobre uno de sus pectorales, bajándola para pellizcarle un pezón, e intentó acordarse de Steve, de su Steve, cintura estrecha, escápulas salidas y hombros y clavículas huesudas, barbilla alta y ojos llenos de orgullo y desafío. Eran los mismos ojos, llenos de reservas a las que Bucky no estaba acostumbrado, no entre ellos.

–Necesito que me digas que quieres esto –dijo, lleno de seriedad, a pesar de que su respiración era pesada y tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, el pezón que Bucky seguía haciendo rodar bajo las yemas de los dedos cada vez más duro.

–Joder, Steve, ¿desde cuándo escuchas todas las chorradas que suelto?

–Desde siempre, Buck –replicó Steve con una risa medio cabreada–. Dime tú cuándo no te he escuchado.

–Dime tú cuando has escuchado a alguien –replicó él, pero enseguida interrumpió la respuesta de Steve, antes de que alguna forma pudieran transformar ese momento en una discusión–. Me entró el pánico, vale, me cagué en los pantalones y me porté como un cobarde.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó Steve, y puso una mano sobre la que Bucky tenía un su pecho, cerrando los ojos un momento, pidiéndole que parara–. No puedo pensar si haces eso…

Bucky no quería que pensara. Quería que le tumbara en esa cama y le follara, que se metiera dentro de él, dejar de pensar él mismo. Pero sabía que se lo debía, decirle la verdad.

–En el cuartel. Después de que nos besáramos. Cuando me dijiste que querías estar conmigo –admitió en un susurro–. Por eso te dije las idioteces que te dije. 

–Yo tampoco me porté bien aquel día, Buck. No tenía derecho a exigirte nada, y mucho menos a cabrearme contigo. No estoy muy orgulloso de mí mismo.

–Pues ya somos dos –replicó Bucky, y se acercó a Steve, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le beso el cuello con ternura, y los brazos de Steve le rodearon, atrayéndole hacia él. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas le hizo suspirar. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

–Pero esto tiene fecha de caducidad, Steve –dijo, porque era más fácil, de esa forma, apretado contra él y sin tener que mirarle–. Tiene que haber una manera de que esto se me pase. Tiene que haberla.

La palma de la mano de Steve se posó en el centro de su espalda.

–Tiene que haberla, y vamos a encontrarla –dijo, con esa seguridad suya en la que Bucky nunca había podido evitar creer–. Pero, por mi parte, no supone terminar con esto, podemos seguir juntos…

Bucky le empujó el pecho, con suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño, y Steve se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No me crees?

–No quiero que me digas esas cosas.

Algún día, Steve haría una promesa que no podría cumplir. Tenía que pasar. 

O, peor aún. Cumpliría su promesa por lealtad, por amor, y se estropearía toda la vida por el camino. Vaya mierda de futuro le esperaba si se le metía en la cabeza renunciar a Peggy, probablemente el amor de su vida, por un hombre –por él.

–No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más –insistió, apartándole de él y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Steve se sentó en el borde, una pierna doblada debajo de él, respetando el espacio entre ellos–. Quiero que tengamos esto mientras podamos, lo quiero igual que tú. Pero el trato es que termina cuando vuelva a ser yo mismo. 

Eso contando que volviera a serlo alguna vez. Pero no quería pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse de esa forma por lo que quedara de vida. No tenía por qué agobiarse cuando tarde o temprano tenían que encontrar una solución.

–Tú decides, Steve.

Steve tomó aire, y por un momento le miró con algo desnudo en los ojos, como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Bucky sintió el pánico aflorarle en el pecho. Steve no lloraba nunca –Steve no lloraba desde Sarah. No podía ser que le estuviera haciendo algo igual de malo que su madre dejándole solo para siempre, no podía creerlo, no quería. Si Steve se echaba a llorar, Bucky iba a besarle hasta que se le pasara, Bucky iba a jurarle no dejarle nunca, iba a sucumbir al deseo egoísta de quedárselo para él, iba a prometerle llevarle a casa y estar junto a él hasta que tuvieran canas, hasta que se apagaran, el uno o el otro, o juntos, hasta el final de la línea.

Steve no lloró. El momento pasó tan rápido como si hubiera trastabillado con una piedra y recuperado el equilibrio de inmediato. Steve apretó los dientes, mandíbula cuadrada, y asintió.

–De acuerdo –dijo, voz firme y decidida, y Bucky suspiró y se dijo que sentía alivio. Tenía lo que quería, ¿no? 

–Ven aquí, anda.

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, y Steve le siguió, tumbándose a su lado pero sin tocarle.

–Eh, podemos dejarlo si me he cargado el momento del todo –susurró Bucky, acariciándole la mejilla, y Steve tumbó la cabeza para dejarle un beso en la palma de la mano.

–No voy a negarte que hay una parte de mí que quiere marcharse dando un portazo, pero por otro lado, ya me dirás cuándo vamos a volver a tener una habitación y una cama para nosotros solos.

Steve esbozó una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser convincente, y Bucky intentó devolvérsela un poco mejor, aunque el que tenía ganas de llorar entonces era él. Joder, pues sí que lo había estropeado. Parecía que estuvieran en un funeral y no a punto de follar.

–Sigue tocándome como antes, venga –le apremió en un susurro, y él mismo le pasó las manos por los costados. Se besaron con una cierta incerteza, sin pillarse el ritmo el uno al otro, pero la mano de Steve sobre su piel, justo encima del borde del pantalón, seguía siendo cálida y reconfortante.

Steve movió una pierna entre las suyas, y Bucky presionó hacia arriba, contra su muslo, buscando fricción, sensación, poniendo más lengua y menos cuidado en el beso, intentando dejar de pensar. La costura del pantalón se le clavaba en la entrepierna, carne hinchada y sensible, y tenía la impresión de que habría podido correrse solo de esa forma, con Steve presionándole contra la cama y moviendo las caderas contra él, con su lengua y sus labios. Pero no era lo que quería.

–Te quiero dentro –susurró, y Steve le apartó los rizos de la frente, se la besó antes de apartarse y dejarle solo y frío–. ¿Qué…?

Se alzó sobre los codos y entonces lo entendió. Steve estaba inclinado sobre el borde de la cama, rebuscando en su mochila. Un condón. Iban a necesitar un condón.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo. 

Steve se desabrochó el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones hasta medio muslo, y le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

–Eh, Buck. Podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa –dijo, y, en serio, qué coño le pasaba. Se lo estaba cargando todo. La primera vez se desnudó y se sentó sobre Steve sin ni pensarlo, sin ningún tipo de preparación ni reflexión, el roce y la sensación de tener una polla dentro por primera vez casi demasiado, casi doloroso, aunque de una buena forma, y no le había importado en lo más mínimo.

Y ahora estaba allí pensando en condones, en que ni se le había ocurrido antes porque era idiota, porque no podía reconciliar la imagen que tenía de él mismo con lo que le había pasado. No era justo. No era justo. No le habían jodido lo bastante la vida, en serio. Sentía escozor en los bordes de los ojos y el que se marchó dando un portazo al final fue él, aunque no salió de la habitación, solo se metió en el baño.

Pasó mucho rato sentado en el suelo, junto a la bañera, abrazándose las rodillas y maldiciéndose por no haber cogido el abrigo. No tanto por el frío como porque tenía el tabaco en un bolsillo, y fumar habría ayudado con el temblor de las manos, con la ansiedad en el pecho que amenazaba con no dejarle respirar.

No sabía exactamente cuánto había pasado, quizás más de media hora, cuando sonaron un par de golpes suaves en la puerta.

–Bucky. Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve le dio aún unos segundos antes de entreabrir la puerta y sacar la cabeza. 

–¿Puedo? 

Bucky asintió, y Steve abrió la puerta del todo. Iba en ropa interior, y llevaba una manta que le colocó sobre los hombros. Después le tendió su paquete de tabaco junto con su mechero, y Bucky los cogió con una risa entrecortada. 

Steve se sentó ante él con las piernas cruzadas sobre las baldosas frías, y aceptó un cigarrillo cuando Bucky se lo pasó ya encendido. 

–Vaya mierda –dijo Bucky después de unas cuantas caladas, cuando se sentía más relajado y el nudo en la garganta se le había aflojado un poco.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

–Sí. Pero te juro que vamos a arreglarlo.

Por el tono de su voz, era evidente que estaba intentando controlar ese tipo de cabreo que le llevaba a dejar que utilizaran su cara como saco de boxeo en los callejones o, últimamente, a hacer volar por los aires fábricas enteras. Bucky estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con la furia de Steve en su nombre. Para lidiar con nada. Se terminó el cigarrillo, lo tiró en la taza del wáter, y se levantó, apretándose la manta alrededor del cuerpo.

–Si no vamos a hacer nada mejor que helarnos el culo en el suelo más vale que descansemos un poco –dijo, y Steve asintió y le siguió, pero no se metió en la cama con él. 

Bucky se quitó los pantalones y rescató su camiseta interior del suelo. Habría querido cambiarse los calzoncillos, que ahora estaban fríos y pegajosos, pero no quería ni pensar en ir hasta su habitación, así que se metió bajo las mantas. 

Steve se inclinó sobre él y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

–Descansa, Bucky –susurró, y Bucky le atrapó la mano bajo la suya.

–¿Dónde vas?

–Puedo dormir en tu habitación si lo prefieres –dijo, incómodo otra vez, y no, no, no, Bucky no podía volver a empezar con todo eso, con la extrañeza, con lo de tratarse como si fueran de cristal, como si fueran desconocidos. Steve era su jodida familia, no iba a renunciar a eso.

–Haz el favor de meterte en esta cama, Rogers –dijo, y Steve resopló una risa.

–Señor, sí señor.

El cuerpo de Steve tras el suyo, rodeándole con un brazo y apretándole contra su pecho, contra sus rodillas dobladas, cubriéndole toda la espalda, seguía siendo como volver a casa. Nunca habían tenido muchos reparos en tener contacto físico, en hacerse saber que estaban allí el uno para el otro con sus cuerpos. 

No sabía si el sexo lo había cambiado todo o si no había cambiado nada. 

El pensamiento quedó interrumpido por el sueño, que le sobrevino como una oleada enorme y negra arrastrándole hacia abajo.

***

Steve despertó con el sol en los ojos y Bucky dormido entre sus brazos, respiración cálida y profunda sobre su pecho, sus rizos alocados haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.

Steve le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza. 

Steve no tenía ni idea de qué estaban haciendo.

La noche anterior, cuando siguió a Bucky fuera, no sabía qué esperaba. Charlar un rato con él. Hacerse un poco de compañía mutua, disfrutar de su proximidad. Seguir ignorando el anhelo de estar con él, todo ese afecto y ese deseo físico que amenazaban con sobrepasarle. Aprender a estar con él de nuevo sin querer esas cosas constantemente.  
Y entonces Bucky le había cogido de la camisa. Era todo lo que había hecho falta. Volvían a besarse y había una voz en el fondo de la cabeza de Steve diciéndole que no estaba bien, que no era lo que Bucky quería. 

Se sentía culpable incluso por lo que llegaba a gustarle su cuerpo, delicado y desgarbado al mismo tiempo, pequeño y redondeado en algunas partes, afilado en otras, fuerte y ágil y lleno de la valentía y la inteligencia de Bucky; cada uno de sus gestos, de sus rasgos. Como si le estuviera siendo infiel al Bucky de verdad.

Y después estaba lo de las condiciones. Bucky quería estar con él solo como algo provisional. ¿El cambio de cuerpo le había cambiado también los gustos? ¿Le gustaba Steve –el cuerpo de Steve– solo porque ahora él tenía un cuerpo de chica? No se le había ocurrido hasta la noche anterior, lo que demostraba que a veces podía ser muy lento. Quizás por eso Bucky parecía tan horrorizado cuando le hablaba de estar juntos cuando volviera a ser un hombre. 

Steve estaba confuso como no recordaba haberlo estado en mucho tiempo. Puede que nunca antes. En todo caso, habían pasado muchos años desde que había echado tanto de menos a su madre, a alguien mayor en quien pudiera confiar. Alguien a quien pedir consejo cuando sus deseos parecían ir en contra de lo que estaba bien, o cuando no sabía ni distinguir qué estaba bien y qué no.

Bucky era la persona a quien recurría en esos casos. Pero ahora estaban los dos metidos hasta el cuello. 

Steve volvió a besarle la cabeza, y retiró el brazo de debajo de él con cuidado de no despertarle, pero Bucky se removió y entreabrió los ojos. Le sonrió, perezoso y lánguido, medio rostro enterrado en la almohada.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, voz ronca de sueño, y Steve comprobó el reloj de pulsera en su mesilla de noche.

–Poco más de las seis. Te quedan un par de horas para dormir antes de tener que estar abajo.

–¿Y tú?

–Voy a salir al patio, hacer algo de ejercicio. 

Se había pasado la vida deseando tener la energía suficiente para llegar al final del día sin tener la impresión de ir a caerse muerto y ahora tenía tanta que no sabía ni qué hacer con ella. Era una bendición, no tener que dormir doce horas seguidas por lo menos una vez a la semana, poder levantarse con el sol y poder mover el cuerpo para despejarse la cabeza. Solo que ya no dibujaba tanto como antes. Dibujar era su forma de despejarse, antes, y a veces lo echaba de menos, pero no parecía responsable, malgastar su tiempo garabateando. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba tan aburrido que pensaba que iba a volverse loco, o cuando de verdad necesitaba olvidarse de todo. En ese momento añoraba bastante su cuaderno.

Bucky le acarició por debajo de la camiseta, dedos sobre la línea de vello que le bajaba por el ombligo, y alzó la cabeza para besarle, labios tibios y el sabor espeso del sueño en su lengua, y Steve volvía a sentir la sangre llenándole la entrepierna, todo el cuerpo encendido.

Los dedos de Bucky se aventuraron por debajo de la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos, recorriendo la línea que trazaban sobre su piel con suavidad, y se adentraron hasta donde el vello se espesaba y se le rizaba, cerca, tan cerca de su polla, casi dura del todo, desesperada por algo de contacto. Y entonces se la cogió y se la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndole gemir contra sus labios.

Bucky retiró la mano con un gesto fluido, se echó de espaldas en la cama, manos por encima de la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Que te lo pases bien haciendo ejercicio. El ejército, América y Dios están orgullosos de ti.

–Muchas gracias, Bucky, pero antes voy a tener que pasar por el baño –dijo, y sonó de más mala leche de lo que quería, porque eso era jugar sucio, porque todas las clases de frustración que sentía se estaban concentrando en una de sola en ese momento, una que tenía entre las piernas y que apenas le dejaba pensar.

–Joder, Bucky –dijo, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Le sintió removerse entre las sábanas, sintió el tacto de sus labios quemando sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro.

–Coge el condón de las narices y quédate en la cama, anda –susurró Bucky, y Steve bajó las manos para tumbarse hacia él y mirarle.

–No sé si todo esto es buena idea, Buck. No tengo ni idea de si esto está bien –dijo, casi suplicante, y Bucky frunció el ceño, se alzó sobre las rodillas, y Steve cerró los ojos cuando volvió a inclinarse para besarle los hombros, la nuca. Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la columna, le bajó hasta la parte baja del vientre.

–Tú quieres y yo quiero. Las circunstancias son jodidas, pero los dos queremos, Steve. Los dos nos queremos.

Y fue a eso a lo que se agarró cuando lo hizo, pasarse la camiseta por la cabeza y los calzoncillos por las piernas, coger a Bucky y sentárselo sobre el regazo en la cama para poder besarle y tocarle con libertad al mismo tiempo, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra dentro de sus calzoncillos, dedos resbalando por entre sus rizos, empapándose de su humedad, buscando su entrada para meterse dentro. Se agarró a ese pensamiento como a un clavo ardiendo. Se querían. No solo se deseaban, se querían. Siempre habían querido lo mejor el uno para el otro.

Bucky subía y bajaba sobre sus dedos, respiración entrecortada, gemidos que parecían escapársele de lo más profundo de la garganta. 

–Acaríciame un poco más arriba, aquí –jadeó, moviéndole el pulgar sobre ese punto que sobresalía y parecía hinchado–. Poco a poco, círculos grandes, así, así, así…

Esa vez Bucky se tumbó sobre la espalda para hacerlo, guio a Steve hasta su interior, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada cuando Steve empujó las caderas adelante, poco a poco, intentando no hacerle daño, aunque Bucky no dejaba de apremiarle, de empujarle con los talones.

–Sí, así, oh, oh…

Arqueó la espalda bajo él, y Steve no podía, no podía hacer más que sentir, dentro de él, encima de él, resbalando, empujando.

–Steve… 

Bucky le acarició la nuca, le acarició el pecho, se lo acarició a él mismo, bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos, donde estaban unidos, siguió acariciándose, y el mundo desaparecía en oleadas blancas cada vez que Steve se enterraba dentro de él. El sexo era algo maravilloso, era, era lo mejor que había sentido nunca, porque era Bucky, porque estaba con él, dentro de él, porque le estaba haciendo sentir de esa forma. 

–Steve...

Quería que siguiera diciendo su nombre. Quería saber que estaba allí con él, que le quería a él, un sentimiento de posesión más fuerte de lo que habría imaginado, algo que apenas reconocía como propio.

Quería que no terminara nunca. Quería guardarse para siempre la sensación de estar envuelto en el calor de Bucky. Quería que todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos dos. Quería todas las cosas que no podía tener.

Bajó la frente a la almohada y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ninguno de los pensamientos que le pasaban a toda velocidad por la cabeza.


	4. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bucky las pasa canutas, Steve recibe dos noticias y no se pone de acuerdo con Bucky respecto a cuál es la buena y cuál es la mala, y por fin, por fin, Steve empieza a pensar un poco con el cerebro y no -solo- con otras cosas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AVISO! Las etiquetas para "menstruación" y "sexo con menstruación" son para este capítulo y la cosa va a ponerse bastante gráfica.
> 
> Además, y a por si a alguien le interesa, la historia de Morita no es canon, pero sí históricamente verosímil.

Steve masticó poco a poco la última galleta salada de la ración de ese día, y cuando terminó el estómago seguía rugiéndole de hambre. Bebió agua de la cantimplora para engañarlo, pero no servía de nada, así que se encendió un cigarrillo.

Normalmente los guardaba para Bucky. Él aún no había llegado a encontrarle el gusto a lo de fumar. Odiaba despertar con sabor de tabaco en la boca, sobre todo si no tenía ocasión de lavarse los dientes, y para ser sincero, le gustaba mucho más que Bucky le besara después de masticar chicle o incluso de beber que después de fumar. Pero seguía siendo una forma de distraerse. Del hambre, del frío, y sobre todo del aburrimiento. La guerra podía ser pero que muy aburrida. Y fría. Especialmente cuando le tocaba pasarse la noche montando guardia en el campamento que habían levantado en los Alpes italianos. 

Normalmente Steve se ofrecía para hacer los turnos más largos, y también los más pesados. No le importaba demasiado dormir poco. Cuando estaban en una misión, aguantaba perfectamente bien descansando entre dos y tres horas por noche y echando alguna cabezadita durante el día si tenía ocasión. A veces le bastaba con recostar la cabeza en el muslo de Bucky y dejar que le acariciara el pelo, cerrar los ojos y permitirse no pensar en nada durante cinco o diez minutos. El problema no era el cansancio, no. El problema eran las horas que parecían no terminar nunca. 

El cigarrillo le llevó hasta las tres de la noche, y se movió hasta la tercera tienda del pequeño círculo que habían montado. Apartó la lona, y un bulto se removió en uno de los tres sacos antes de que tuviera que decir nada.

–Voy, voy, Capitán –gruñó Jim, y emergió un par de minutos después, frotándose los ojos, fusil en el hombro y cigarrillo en los labios, a falta de café. 

Intercambiaron una inclinación de cabeza, y Steve se metió en su tienda. Dejó las botas a un lado, y se metió en los sacos de dormir que él y Bucky habían juntado al principio de la noche. Steve se decía a menudo que estaban empezando a arriesgarse demasiado, pero no quería tener que renunciar a esas cosas que compensaban con creces el resto de incomodidades y de peligros con los que convivían. Si tenía ocasión, iba a estar con Bucky. Iba a aprovechar cada momento que estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Bucky se apretó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Steve esperaba que siguiera durmiendo, poder descansar un par de horas antes de volver a ponerse en marcha, pero la mano de Bucky se movió entre ellos, empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón azul.

–Bucky –susurró, una advertencia, porque Jim estaba a menos de cinco metros de ellos y escuchando por si oía alguien acercarse. No podían permitirse hacer nada.

Bucky le arrastró la nariz sobre el cuello, empujando las caderas contra su costado.

–Steeeeeeve –gimió contra él, un quejido agudo, arrastrando la _i_. Le enroscó la pierna en el muslo, acariciándole por encima de la tela gruesa del traje, y de pronto cualquier perspectiva de dormir se había esfumado, sustituida por el apremio de tenerle, de sentirle, de tocarle.

Steve le cogió de la cintura para subírselo encima, y ahogó su gemido sorprendido con los labios. Las manos de los dos se hicieron sitio entre sus cuerpos, desabrochando cinturones y abriendo cremalleras con desesperación, y los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. 

A Steve le costaba concentrarse, con la mano de Bucky moviéndose sobre él, tirones un poco rudos, bajando para cogerle los testículos, para apretarle el punto debajo, ese punto que le hacía contraerse por dentro y anhelar cosas abstractas en las que nunca se paraba a pensar después, cuando su cerebro no estaba colocado de sexo, desinhibido y embriagado de sensaciones. 

Era difícil, no dejarse ir del todo, concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero aunque solo lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces desde el hostal de Holanda, siempre de manera furtiva, tocar a Bucky era casi instintivo. Empezaba a saber cómo hacerlo para darle placer. Le gustaba que Steve se mojara los dedos, que le acariciara entero, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar, que jugueteara con ese punto sensible que se iba hinchando bajo sus dedos a medida que pasaba las puntas por encima, que le tanteara antes de tocárselo directamente. Una vez, Steve se había aventurado a ir un poco más abajo, a pasarle los dedos por encima de la entrada de su vagina y arrastrarlos hacia abajo, acariciándole entre las nalgas, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre ese agujero que solo por el tacto parecía diminuto, y Bucky le había mordido la curva del hombro con tanta fuerza que la marca de sus dientes no desapareció hasta al cabo de unas horas. Steve habría deseado que no desaparecieran nunca.

Esa noche Bucky parecía especialmente desesperado, empujando contra él, jadeando contra sus labios, tocándole con la mano abierta, arrastrándola, haciéndole perder el control, desear tumbarle en el suelo, abrirle las piernas y metérsela dentro de una sola embestida. Lo hizo con los dedos, empujándoselos sin ninguna delicadeza, y las contracciones y los temblores de Bucky, la forma en que hundió los dientes en la tela del saco para no hacer ruido, la intensidad de su reacción, le tomaron por sorpresa. 

Bucky alzó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando, al parecer igual de descolocado que él.

–¿Ya? –dijo Steve, sin llegar a pronunciar la palabra, solo moviendo los labios exageradamente para que Bucky se los leyera. No siempre era fácil que Bucky se corriera. Incluso hubo una vez que tuvieron que dejarlo, frustrados los dos.

Bucky asintió. Incluso en la penumbra de la noche Steve podía adivinar el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, el color encendido de sus labios hinchados. Steve volvió a besarle, y Bucky se deshizo de su abrigo azul, lo tiró a un lado. Apenas pudo creerlo cuando sintió que se estaba quitando los pantalones bajo la tela del saco de dormir. 

Sabía que habría tenido que decirle que no, pero estaba demasiado ido para negarse cuando Bucky le dio un tirón a los pantalones para instarle a bajárselos. Steve subió las caderas, y Bucky tiró de su ropa hacia abajo y se colocó sobre él. Él mismo arrastró la punta de su pene hasta tenerle en su entrada, hundiéndole dentro, dentro de su coño caliente y húmedo y estrecho, un poco más con cada movimiento, y Steve apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio a falta de algo mejor, agarrando las caderas de Bucky y empujándole hacia abajo hasta que estuvo del todo dentro de él. No habían vuelto a hacerlo desde el hostal, y volvió a tener la sensación de que el recuerdo de estar dentro de él no podía ni compararse a la realidad.

–Bucky –murmuró, y le señaló su mochila con la mirada, esperando que entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo porque no confiaba en poder mantener un tono de voz razonable si tenía que hablar más.

Bucky se inclinó hacia abajo, labios contra su oído.

–Avísame antes de correrte.

Dejó que Bucky marcara su propio ritmo, concentrándose en seguir acariciándole entre las piernas, conteniéndole con la otra mano en la cadera cuando el friegue de sus piernas contra la tela del saco empezaba a ser demasiado evidente, o cuando Steve sentía que iba a perder el control. 

Bucky se mordía el labio, apoyado con las manos sobre su pecho, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás, caderas moviéndose en círculos, y Steve fijó la mirada en las sombras de los árboles recortadas contra la luz de la luna sobre la lona de la tienda porque verle desnudo sobre él, moviéndose de esa forma, era simplemente demasiado.

No pasó mucho antes de que Bucky se arqueara hacia adelante, estómago contraído, temblando entero, y Steve le besó con fuerza y se lo sacó de encima, corriéndose sobre su propia mano, intentando no mancharse la camiseta o los pantalones ni manchar el jersey de Bucky. Fue un desastre, fue idiota y fue arriesgado. Pero Bucky se tumbó sobre él, y parecía satisfecho, dejándole besos perezosos por el pecho. 

Steve no tenía ni con qué limpiarse. Utilizó su propia camiseta y la dejó hecha una bola al lado. El único sonido a parte de sus respiraciones agitadas era el del viento contra la lona de la tienda.

En fin.

***

Bucky despertó con la mano de Steve moviéndole el hombro con suavidad. Tenía la cabeza tan pesada que apenas podía abrir los ojos, una sensación mojada y desagradable entre las piernas, y la necesidad apremiante de mear. 

Se puso los pantalones y las botas a toda prisa, se echó el abrigo a los hombros sin ni abrochárselo, y salió a buscar algún rincón más o menos escondido entre los árboles. Mientras caminaba sintió la sensación de algo líquido resbalarle entre las piernas, y el pánico le atenazó el estómago, a pesar de que había visto a Steve correrse fuera de él. ¿Quizás había empezado dentro? Joder, iba a matarle. Iba a matarle con sus propias manos. Sabía que era una pésima idea hacerlo sin protección –siempre había tenido pánico a dejar a una chica embarazada, había hecho todo lo posible para no verse con un crío y un anillo y todas sus posibilidades de futuro truncadas. Pero la noche anterior no sabía ni qué le había pasado. Estaba desesperado, caliente como si volviera a tener quince años, todo su cuerpo sensible, anhelante.

La verdad era que, cuando Steve se había presentado voluntario para el primer turno de guardia –y para un turno de cinco horas, ni más menos–, por poco no le gritó delante de todos. Había tenido que meterse él solo en el saco, y la mano que se había colado dentro de la ropa, el orgasmo rápido e intenso que se había provocado en menos de diez minutos, apenas le había aliviado. Había dormido mal toda la noche, sin dejar de tener sueños extraños y de despertarse.

Sabía que las mujeres tenían deseo sexual igual que los hombres, pero nunca se habría imaginado que fuera así. Había llegado bastante pronto a la conclusión de que los chicos que iban por ahí alardeando de lo que una chica “se había dejado hacer”, o lo que habían “conseguido” que les hiciera, eran probablemente unos patanes, porque desde que aprendió qué hacer con una chica nunca había tenido la impresión de tener que convencerlas de nada. Ellas parecían lo suficiente dispuestas a pedirlo, incluso. Por lo menos el tipo de chicas que a él le gustaban. Aun así, nunca las había imaginado solas en sus camas, tocándose y consumiéndose de ganas. 

Cuando por fin encontró un árbol tras las raíces del cual podía esconderse bien sin alejarse demasiado del campamento, se agachó y cerró los ojos. La punzada que sentía en la parte baja del vientre se alivió un poco, aunque no del todo. 

Abrió los ojos cuando hubo terminado, decidido a echarse un vistazo a los calzoncillos. Lo que vio por poco no le hizo caerse de culo sobre la nieve.

Se apartó, y se quedó sentado sobre una raíz gruesa un momento, mirándose la ropa interior sin poder creerlo. Estaba empapada de sangre, roja y brillante, y sintió una nausea recorrerle entero, como un escalofrío, que le dejó mareado y con el estómago revuelto.

Volvió a subirse los calzoncillos y los pantalones solo para no tener que ver el desastre en ellos, con cuidado de dejárselos bajos para que la tela mojada no le tocara, y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, le dio una patada al árbol más cercano con todas sus fuerzas. Después se pasó unos buenos cinco minutos echado contra el árbol, mirando el cielo azul y púrpura de antes del amanecer y preguntándose si, para terminar de arreglarlo, se había roto un dedo del pie.

Cuando volvió al campamento todos estaban sentados en un círculo, comiendo desayuno frío de lata, y Bucky pasó por el lado de Steve ignorando su mirada preocupada para meterse de nuevo en su tienda, que por suerte aún no había desmontado. Se puso ropa interior limpia y, sin ni idea de qué otra cosa hacer, envolvió su camiseta interior de lana de recambio y se la colocó dentro de los calzoncillos. Había manchado un poco los pantalones por debajo, pero estando de pie no se notaba, y los otros que llevaba no iban a servirle en la nieve.

Llevaban tres semanas fuera de Londres. Habían volado a los Alpes directamente desde Holanda, sin pasar por el cuartel. Y habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que habían entrado en la base de Hydra y él había tocado ese collar. Habría tenido que ser más previsor, en lugar de pasar tanto tiempo negándose a creer lo que le había pasado. 

En ese momento, solo en la tienda, con ganas de llorar y de vomitar y de hacerse un ovillo y pasarse el día bajo una manta, se le ocurrió por primera vez que iba a tener que aprender a vivir dentro de ese cuerpo. Durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Hasta entonces se había dicho que, para cuando volvieran, Howard iba a tener una solución. Pero en el fondo sabía que era una esperanza que no se basaba en nada. Que la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a recuperar su cuerpo –su identidad, recuperarse a él mismo– era del todo real.

Se obligó a no sucumbir y echarse a llorar. Se obligó a sentarse entre Dugan y Jones y comerse su carne de lata junto con unas cuantas galletas a pesar de que la comida le mareaba, porque sabía que iba a necesitar las fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, les esperaba un día larguísimo de marcha hasta llegar a su objetivo: una base de Hydra que en unos meses, cuando el invierno azotara del todo, sería prácticamente inaccesible, y de la que los alemanes se estaban beneficiando para resistir en el norte de Italia. 

La mañana fue un infierno. Avanzaron en línea por caminos escarpados que apenas eran caminos, escalando hacia arriba, el frío cada vez más intenso, y Bucky apenas podía poner un pie ante el otro. Sentía un dolor pesado en la parte baja de la espalda que le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie, y a veces las punzadas en el vientre se volvían tan intensas que el dolor le bajaba como una corriente por las piernas. Y a todo eso, como guinda del pastel, se le sumaba que la camiseta que se había puesto en la ropa interior cada vez estaba más empapada y pesada. Para cuando hicieron una pausa a mediodía para comer, la sola idea de sentarse encima le parecía grotesca.

Se escondió tras una roca grande esa vez, y abrió su botiquín. Era solo para emergencias, pero a la mierda, iba a contarlo como una emergencia. Cortó un poco del vendaje que se les proporcionaba para primeros auxilios, e hizo tres capas con él, esperando que absorbiera mejor la sangre que la camiseta. Era para lo que se suponía que estaban hechos, ¿no?  
Había pasado todo el día esquivando la mirada de Steve. Por algún motivo que no conseguía entender, estaba furioso con él. Como si todo fuera su culpa de alguna forma. Sabía que era irracional e injusto, pero no podía soportar ni mirarle. Intentó no quedarse a solas con él en todo el día. De todas formas habría sido difícil.

Al atardecer empezaron a descender por el puerto de montaña que les llevaría hasta la base, situada en un punto escarpado al que era difícil acceder por carretera, una especie de fortaleza natural creada por las rocas. 

–Vale, deberíamos estar a una hora de camino. Gabe, Monty, vamos a reconocer el terreno –ordenó Steve, y normalmente habría querido a Bucky junto a él, pero era evidente que no estaba en buena forma. Jones incluso le había pasado un brazo por los hombros cuando habían parado para comer al mediodía, como si quisiera calentarle, y Bucky había estado tiritando demasiado para negarse. No es que fuera un gesto extraño entre ellos, entre ninguno de los hombres, pero desde que se había transformado todos habían dejado de tocarle. Bucky añoraba el contacto con ellos, la sensación de camaradería. De que confiaban en él. 

Esa noche, Bucky no protestó porque Steve le dejara fuera de la expedición de reconocimiento. Quería estar a su lado, protegerle, pero entendía que Steve creía que podía poner al resto en peligro si Bucky no estaba al cien por cien. Y Bucky podía y _quería_ hacer su trabajo, pero respetaba la decisión de Steve. Además, había sido un día un duro.

Él y los otros se quedaron esperando bajo un saliente más o menos resguardado, y a falta mejor de algo que hacer, Bucky empezó a jugar con su cuchillo, cigarrillo entre los labios.

Dugan y Dernier se enfrascaron en alguna discusión absurda a su lado a la que realmente intentaba no prestar atención pero que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, y se alejó de ellos para sentarse junto a Morita, que escuchaba con atención la radio de mano.

Bucky le dio un golpecito con el hombro, pero Jim sacudió la cabeza. Nada. Sin dejar de escuchar, Jim arrastró la mochila hasta tenerla entre sus piernas, rebuscó en ella con una mano, y le dio algo a Bucky sin ni mirarle, como si le pasara un cigarrillo. A Bucky por poco no se le cae el suyo de los labios. Era un rollo de vendas.

–¿Para qué es esto?

Jim le echó una mirada de reojo y chasqueó la lengua, sin responderle. Bucky se quedó con el rollo agarrado entre las manos, sintiendo las mejillas arder bajo la ventisca gélida que apenas les dejaba visibilidad más allá de unos metros ante ellos. 

–Jim, _no_ –siseó–. ¿Y si las necesitamos?

–Siempre que puedo llevo de sobras en la mochila –dijo, aunque seguía pareciendo reacio a hablar.

Bucky desvió la mirada. Encendió un cigarrillo con el suyo y se lo pasó. Jim se lo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó Bucky al cabo de un rato de estática. Le preocupaba que fuera tan evidente.

Jim esbozó una sonrisa amarga. 

–Sabes que no soy enfermero de verdad, ¿no? Ni mucho menos médico.

Bucky asintió. Jim trabajaba en un taller de radios antes de la guerra. Era evidente que hubiera querido especializarse en comunicaciones.

–Siempre he supuesto que aprendiste en el ejército. 

–Sí y no –dijo, torciendo la cabeza–. Para cuando me alisté llevaba dos años trabajando en un hospital, si es que puedes ni llamarlo así. 

Jim dio una calada a su cigarrillo, echó el humo el cielo, ceño fruncido por si captaba algo con la radio. 

–En… Estuviste en… –Bucky intentó encontrar las palabras, y Jim asintió.

–Centro de internamiento de Manzanar –dijo.

–Joder, Jim. Tu familia, ¿siguen allí?

Si Steve se enteraba se iba a armar una buena, pensó. Pero Steve tenía que saberlo, tenía que haber visto la ficha de Jim, ¿no? Solo que Jim no había querido que lo supieran, nunca se lo había dicho.

–No –dijo, lacónico, y le puso una mano en el hombro, apretó sin mirarle, como si quisiera reconfortarle a él–. No. Están bien, dadas las circunstancias. Solo te lo he contado para decirte que he visto suficiente para ser capaz de sumar dos más dos. Quítatelo de la cabeza, ¿vale?

Bucky asintió, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Jim era su amigo. Era un soldado valiente y competente en la batalla, era un buen técnico y aunque como él mismo había dicho no era ni enfermero, había demostrado con creces que por lo menos podía aplicar primeros auxilios y hacerles un buen vendaje, apañarles para darles tiempo a llegar a un hospital. Como Jones, había luchado con una unidad segregada hasta que se unió a los Comandos. Y ahora era uno de ellos, confiado y con la cabeza no del todo en su sitio –Bucky tenía muy claro que se tenía que estar un poco loco para seguir a Steve–, con la misma dedicación por su trabajo que por competir con Dugan a ver quién bebía más cerveza.

–Te alistaste, después de todo. Te uniste a este grupo… –dijo Bucky, y Jim torció la cabeza hacia él con un gesto rápido, afilado.

–Sí, me alisté. Era una forma de salir. Pero también de demostrar hasta qué punto se equivocaban –dijo, sujetándole la mirada, como si le retara, y Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

–Joder, Jim, no tengo ni idea de qué hablamos, ¿crees que soy tan idiota para intentar juzgarlo? No sabía una mierda, antes de llegar aquí. El que se pasaba el día gritando por cosas que nadie más entendía era Steve. Yo solo quería hacer mi vida.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza, resoplando, y Jim volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro.

–Como todos, Sargento. 

–Lo siento, Jim, no quería hacerte preguntas estúpidas. Supongo que por eso no nos has dicho nada.

Jim se encogió de hombros, críptico como siempre.

–Eh, Buck. Pregúntame cómo sienta ver tu cara en los pósteres de propaganda junto a un tío que se hace llamar _Capitán América_.

–¿Cómo sienta ver tu cara en los pósteres de propaganda junto a un tío que se hace llamar _Capitán América_? –preguntó Bucky, sonriendo.

Las facciones de Jim se encendieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Como decirles a todos _que os den por culo, mamones_.

Bucky soltó una carcajada, y Jim siguió sonriendo como si se hubiera apuntado un tanto. 

Fumaron los dos en un silencio cómodo hasta que les llegó la señal de la radio de Steve y llegó la hora de ponerse en marcha. 

***

Steve se sentó junto a Bucky en el saliente de una roca. El sol brillaba sobre la nieve y el paisaje ante ellos era limpio y despejado, los Alpes franceses extendiéndose a sus pies. En menos de un día iban a llegar al pie de las montañas, desde donde podrían ponerse en contacto con la base para notificar el éxito de su misión. Steve esperaba que les dejaran unas camas para descansar aunque fueran unas horas. Todos lo merecían, pero Bucky llevaba desde el día anterior con el aspecto de haber recibido una paliza, pálido y con ojeras.

Steve le pasó su barrita de chocolate, y los ojos de Bucky se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¿A qué viene esto? –dijo, a la defensiva. Steve no quería discutir.

–Come –dijo, y gracias a Dios por una vez Bucky no le llevó la contraria y masticó el chocolate con expresión huraña.

–¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa, y por qué estás cabreado conmigo? –preguntó Steve.

–No estoy cabreado contigo –protestó Bucky de inmediato. Steve solo le miró de lado y alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

–No lo estoy, y no quiero hablarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –insistió Bucky, encogiendo un hombro casi como una disculpa, comiendo el chocolate a mordisquitos, como si quisiera hacérselo durar. Tenía la barbilla echada hacia adelante con una expresión de testarudez, unos cuantos rizos escapándole de debajo del gorro, el azul de los ojos tan claro que era casi translucido por culpa del agotamiento.

Steve asintió.

–Vale. ¿Puedo abrazarte? –dijo, alzando un brazo para ofrecerle un espacio junto a su cuerpo a Bucky, que echó un vistazo a los otros antes de asentir y arrebujarse contra él con un suspiro. 

–Vamos a parar unos diez minutos, cierra los ojos si quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

Bucky asintió con el rostro escondido contra su abrigo, y Steve le dio un apretón, conteniendo las ganas de besarle la frente.

El buen tiempo empezó a cambiar al anochecer, y se alzó una ventisca que apenas les dejaba avanzar. Unas horas antes, Steve había avistado lo que parecía un viejo refugio para montañeros que no constaba en los mapas que había estudiado de la zona.

–Poneos a resguardo, voy a subir y ver si pueden darnos alojamiento –dijo, con la intención de aprovechar la poca luz grisácea antes de que la oscuridad les cubriera por completo.

Encontró el lugar cerrado y abandonado, pero pudo entrar por una ventana rota sin demasiadas dificultades. Dentro había una chimenea y algo de leña, y puso un fuego a arder antes de ir a por los otros. Le sujetó la mano a Bucky durante todo el trayecto, y éste no se quejó. No eran los únicos. A unos pasos por detrás de ellos, la figura de Jones arrastraba la más menuda de Dernier. Steve apenas llegaba a atisbar las siluetas de los otros.

Entraron uno por uno por la ventana y se reunieron junto al fuego, entrando en calor. Steve puso a calentar agua y todos se prepararon café. El interior era como una nevera, pero al lado de la chimenea todos fueron recuperando el color en las mejillas. Bucky estaba replegado sobre él mismo, con la taza bien sujeta entre las manos enguantadas, las mejillas encendidas y los párpados pesados.

Steve fue a examinar el piso de arriba. Seguía habiendo camas, y dentro de los armarios encontró sábanas y mantas que, aunque un poco polvorientas, le parecieron lo suficiente limpias. Encendió la chimenea de una de las habitaciones y arrastró la cama hasta una distancia prudencial, lo suficiente para que la calentara sin prender la ropa. Cuando bajó todos se estaban pasando la petaca de Dugan.

–Eh, Capitán, toma un trago –le ofreció éste, y Steve la cogió, agradecido por el calor del licor al bajarle por la garganta. 

–Hay camas arriba, si queréis utilizarlas, o bajar algunos colchones aquí –dijo.

Bucky se había dormido contra el hombro de Jones, que le dedicó una mueca, como diciendo, “qué le vamos a hacer”. 

Steve le alzó con cuidado, un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por los hombros, sujetándoselo contra el pecho. Nadie comentó nada, ni Steve, que tampoco no habría sabido qué decir. Cómo justificarse. Subió las escaleras con él, y Bucky solo se removió cuando le depositó sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle las botas para dejarlas junto al fuego para que se secaran para el día siguiente. “Mmmm,” murmuró, y se agarró a él cuando se metió bajo las sábanas, que estaban un poco húmedas pero pronto fueron absorbiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y el del fuego. Las almohadas olían a cerrado y a naftalina, las mantas a polvo. Ellos dos probablemente olían bastante peor. Steve había hecho el esfuerzo de limpiarse antes, con algo de nieve que había dejado que se derritiera dentro de un cubo, pasándose el agua gélida por el rostro, el pelo, las axilas, la entrepierna, intentando quitarse el olor a quemado y a pólvora de la base de Hydra, el olor nauseabundo a carne y muerte, a electricidad, a metal.

Se durmió con la cabeza pesada, el cuerpo agotado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fuera la nieve brillaba plateada bajo la luz de la luna y la ventisca había aflojado. El fuego volvía a crepitar alegre en la chimenea, y Bucky se estaba metiendo en la cama sin el abrigo, manos heladas.

Steve se las cogió entre las suyas, frotándolas.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–El baño, refrescándome –respondió Bucky con una cierta altanería, y los dos rieron. No había baños dentro de la casa, solo unas comunas en la parte exterior, y ni mucho menos una bañera o una ducha. 

Se dieron un beso lento y perezoso, teñido de sueño y cansancio, y Bucky suspiró, le tocó el cinturón.

–Vale, tengo que darte dos noticias –dijo, voz queda.

Steve se incorporó sobre un codo para verle mejor. Las sombras del fuego bailaban sobre él, le dibujaban formas extrañas en el rostro. Era fácil, ver a su amigo de siempre en su mirada clara, en su expresión amable. A Steve se le ocurrió que, desde que se había transformado, Bucky volvía a ser más _él mismo_. Era un pensamiento extraño.

–Dime –susurró, pasándole un pulgar por el pómulo, por las mejillas. Bucky frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano, se la puso sobre el pecho.

–Pues… La mala es que lo de los condones no era para nada porque sí puedes dejarme… mmm… embaraza… _¿do?_ –dijo, con una mueca graciosa, tirando los labios hacia los lados, y sacudió la cabeza–. Joder, qué raro suena, no sé cómo coño decirlo para no sentirme ridículo.

Steve apenas le escuchaba. Oía su propio corazón latirle en el pecho y en los oídos. 

–¿Y la buena? –preguntó en un susurro, con un hilo de voz.

Bucky le miró por un momento, hasta que apareció esa línea característica suya entre las cejas.

–La buena es que no lo estoy, Steve –dijo, poco a poco–. Estoy intentando decirte que lo que me pasa es que… bueno, _eso_. 

Echó una mirada significativa hacia abajo, y a Steve le costó unos segundos entenderle pero por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que Bucky estaba intentando decirle. Tenía la fisiología de una mujer, había dicho Howard. Era lógico. Habría _tenido_ que caer en la cuenta, pero la única mujer con quien había convivido Steve había sido su madre, y aunque siempre había tenido una actitud franca para tratar cualquier tema y le había hablado abiertamente de lo que les pasaba a las chicas a partir de una cierta edad, no podía decirse que estuviera muy familiarizado con el otro sexo. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ahora se sentía estúpido.

–Ah. ¿Así que por eso te encuentras mal? –dijo, voz más apagada de lo que había pretendido, y Bucky le miraba con incredulidad, casi con aprensión.

–Steve. No me jodas, sí, claro. ¿Por qué iba a encontrarme mal si no?

–Pues no tenía ni idea hasta ahora, pero tal como lo has planteado, pues… –se encogió de hombros, intentó esbozar una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio la expresión de alarma de Bucky. Por lo visto no podía dejar de cagarla

–Lo siento, Bucky, de verdad que…

–No, joder, _yo_ lo siento, Steve, no pensaba que ibas a tomártelo así, no… No sabía que querías –dijo Bucky, y Steve se dejó caer sobre la almohada otra vez, dejando que el perfil de Bucky le ocultara la luz. 

–No sé, nunca me lo he planteado muy en serio. Pero supongo que siempre había imaginado que, en un futuro… –confesó. 

No era algo de lo que él y Bucky hubieran hablando mucho antes, lo que parecía extraño, visto en retrospectiva. Él y Bucky siempre habían hablado de todo. De lo importante y de lo trivial, de todo, todo el día, tan natural como respirar. Pero a lo mejor Steve había esquivado algunos temas. Daba por supuesto que Bucky iba a encontrar una chica y casarse tarde o temprano, que no iba a estar toda su vida con él cuando habría podido elegir a quien quisiera. Y Steve nunca había perdido del todo la esperanza de que, quizás, en alguna parte, de alguna forma, habría alguien para él… Una idea abstracta de hogar, de familia.

–Vas a tenerlo –le aseguró Bucky, casi como si pudiera ver lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, aunque por supuesto solo estaba siguiendo con la conversación–. Eh, Stevie, mírame.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla, y Steve se dejó hacer. No era un gesto nuevo. Bucky le había mirado mil veces de aquella forma, alzándole la barbilla con más delicadeza que severidad, lleno de exasperación y de afecto, diciéndole que iba a conseguir tal o cual trabajo, que podía pedirle salir a una u otra chica, que estaba orgulloso de él por ser un cabezota sin instinto de supervivencia pero con principios.

–Vas a tenerlo todo –le dijo, lleno de convicción.

Bucky le quería. 

Por supuesto era algo que sabía de antes, pero en ese momento le golpeó con una intensidad nueva. _Bucky le quería_. Lo sabía de antes pero se sentía como si lo viera por primera vez, como si alguien acabara de limpiar un cristal empañado y él lo viera todo con una claridad nueva y brillante.

Por suerte, Bucky le besó antes de que pudiera responder.

De golpe, todas aquellas fantasías de encontrar a la compañera perfecta parecían algo infantil. Había tenido a su compañero en todo momento junto a él y no había sabido darse cuenta. No había ningún extremo al que no habría llegado por él. 

Nunca se había sentido tan adulto ni tan valiente como en ese momento. 

La respiración de Bucky tembló cuando Steve le pasó las yemas de los dedos por debajo del jersey, acariciándole la piel suave del vientre. 

–¿Te haré daño, si…? –preguntó, desabrochándole el cinturón.

–No, pero… –Bucky frunció la nariz–. Me he lavado, pero créeme, voy a estar hecho un desastre en nada y… no es algo que quieras…

–Quiero –dijo Steve, y Bucky se mordió el labio, se encogió de hombros. 

Era fácil, saber cuándo estaba caliente y con ganas, y ver el deseo en sus ojos, en todo su cuerpo, le excitaba casi más que cualquiera de las otras cosas que hacían. Era una de las mejores partes, en todo caso.

Estaba incluso más húmedo que de costumbre, y solo con tocarle estaba jadeando contra sus labios. 

–¿Podemos hacerlo? –preguntó Steve entre besos, y Bucky sacudió la cabeza, le pasó una mano por el pelo, mirándole como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

–Joder, Steve, mira que eres bruto –dijo, pero no le pareció que le estuviera insultando–. Voy a desnudarme, tú encuentra alguna toalla o algo para no manchar la cama.

Steve no dejó de besarle en ningún momento, de acariciarle, moviéndose despacio para sentirle temblar. Juntaron las manos por encima de la cabeza de Bucky, dedos entrelazados sobre la almohada, y Steve intentó decirle con su cuerpo todo lo que no sabía exactamente cómo poner en palabras. Que él también le quería. Que iban a estar bien. Que Steve era suyo, que su vida era suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera, que no había sido otra cosa que suyo nunca, que le había seguido hasta allí e iba a seguirle hasta dónde quisiera llevarle; un piso en Brooklyn, una vida en el ejército, debajo de un puente. No le importaba. 

Bucky le frotó la nariz con la suya, párpados pesados, caderas ondulando bajo las suyas, líquidas.

–Eh, Stevie, ¿qué estás pensando, mmm?

Steve restregó la nariz contra su mejilla, y Bucky rio entrecortado, ahogó un jadeo, sus labios presionados contra la curva de su mandíbula.

–Me preguntaba si esta guerra va a tener la decencia de terminar a tiempo para volver a casa para la siguiente temporada de los Dodgers –dijo, sin dejar de moverse. Su propia respiración sonaba trabajosa.

–Claro que sí. Vamos a estar allí para el primer partido. Voy a comprarte veinte perritos calientes.

–Me parece un buen número.

Steve le besó la línea del pelo, juntando los codos para rodearle con su cuerpo, bajando el estómago para sentir el de Bucky temblar contra él, y Bucky le besó la línea del cuello, labios y lengua quemando contra su piel.

–Eh, Steve, ¿quieres hablar de la alineación para el año que viene? –le dijo al oído, y le hizo reír. 

Steve sabía que se estaba poniendo demasiado intenso, pero por lo menos Bucky parecía estar disfrutando, arqueando la espalda, agarrándose con fuerza de sus manos y tirando de ellas hacia abajo, dejándole besos temblorosos en todas partes.

Steve no pudo encontrar ningún tipo de réplica. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en lo que estaban haciendo, las sensaciones demasiado abrumadoras. Volvieron a besarse, y Bucky gimió, apretándose más contra él. Steve no paró. Aceleró un poco más el ritmo, y para cuando Bucky dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, tomando bocanadas de aire, él sintió que había llegado a un punto de no retorno y se dejó llevar, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, las piernas de Bucky enredándose en su cintura, sus labios sobre su pelo, su voz, “venga, así, cariño, córrete...”.

Se quedaron unos minutos los dos tumbados de lado, recuperando el aliento, y aunque a Steve le habría encantado poder dormirse de esa forma, la verdad era que los dos necesitaban lavarse urgentemente. Bucky tenía razón. Estaban hechos un desastre.

–Te lo he advertido –le dijo, mientras se lavaban con una toalla empapada de agua helada.

–No me estoy quejando –dijo Steve, tiritando, y la verdad era que sonaba como si se estuviera quejando–. Ha valido la pena, ¿de acuerdo?

–Bueno, yo me siento mejor.

Bucky le dedicó una sonrisa descarada, sin atisbo de vergüenza, y Steve le cogió en brazos cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos con la ropa interior y le tiró en la cama, solo para verle chillar y patalear, y Bucky le atrapó con un brazo alrededor del cuello y los dos pasaron un rato peleándose medio en broma antes de ponerse a dormir, haciéndose cosquillas y atacándose los puntos débiles, hasta que Steve le atrapó bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizándole por las muñecas.

–Ya verás, voy a devolvértelas todas juntas cuando pueda –le amenazó Bucky.

–Eso espero –replicó Steve, y le besó antes de darle tiempo a acordarse de enfadarse con él.

***

El pianista seguía tocando con ímpetu por encima de todas las voces del pub y los chicos no habían aprendido a afinar ni un poco, berreando canción tras canción casi al mismo ritmo que vaciaban jarras de cerveza. 

–Eh, esta ronda es mía –dijo Bucky, que casi se sentía como él mismo, completamente borracho y rodeado de sus amigos tras una misión, celebrando que estaban allí, que habían vivido para contar una más.

Cuando se levantó el suelo ondeaba bajo sus pies, y esperó no balancearse demasiado al abrirse paso hasta la barra.

–Hola, de nuevo –dijo el barman con sarcasmo al verle, y se dedicó a rellenar los vasos de todos. 

Había una chica bonita y morena sola a su lado, y Bucky le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa antes de acordarse y soltar una risita absurda. La chica le miró con confusión.

–¿Ves a esa panda de brutos de allí? –dijo, señalando a sus muchachos con la cabeza, que le echaban miradas y reían a carcajadas–. Pues tienen que mandarme a mí porque no se atreven a venir a hablar contigo. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica con escepticismo, y aunque no parecía encantada con él por lo menos no le había vaciado su bebida en la cara. A lo mejor era algo que las chicas no hacían entre ellas–. ¿Doy tanto miedo que tienen que enviar a una chica a hacer su trabajo?

Bucky se encogió de hombros, intentó sonreír con complicidad.

–Hombres –dijo, y por fin se ganó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Dile al alto del bigote que si encuentra las agallas para invitarme a una copa voy a estar allí con mis amigas.

–Señora –replicó Bucky, tocándose la frente con dos dedos, y ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza antes de marcharse. Bucky observó el balanceo de sus caderas bajo el vestido amarillo con un estampado de florecillas azules. 

Le recordaba a Connie, la chica que había llevado a la exposición de Stark su última noche en Nueva York. Habían bailado. Si Bucky la hubiera presionado un poquito, habría ido a habitación de un hotel con él. Pero la chica hablaba de escribirle con ojos brillantes mientras daban vueltas entre otras parejas, de lo valiente que era, del prometido de su hermana, que era de San Francisco y se había alistado después de Pearl Harbor, de que su regimiento había sido asignado a Guadalcanal, y Bucky habría podido meterse dentro de ella y besarla y hacérselo tan bien como sabía. Pero Bucky no tenía el corazón ni para romperle todas aquellas esperanzas ni para cumplirlas. Las acompañó a ella y a su compañera de piso hasta casa, y le pidió un beso en las escaleras, “para que me dé buena suerte ahí fuera, preciosa”.

Caminó hasta el cuartel de madrugada mirando las primeras luces violáceas en el cielo y pensando que estaba en paz con él porque nunca iban a admitir a Steve en el ejército. Era un trato justo.

Esa noche, si Bucky hubiera sido él mismo no habría sido tan idiota. Estaba casi seguro de que le habría gustado a la chica. Le habría prestado atención, habría dejado que los otros comandos le llamaran “Sargento” ante ella y hablaran bien de él, habría lanzado protestas falsas y habría jugado a ser tímido, a sonrojarse. Sabía hacerlo. Le habría bajado las bragas, la habría lamido hasta que gimiera como un gato, y después, después se la habría follado con todo lo que tenía dentro.

Bucky volvió con las bebidas, sorteando gente borracha y alegre, y fue recibido con gritos y palmadas entusiastas en los hombros.

–Eh, Jimmy, ¿qué pasa? –le dijo Dugan, simulando estar herido–. ¿Ya no te gustamos? ¿Ahora quieres relacionarte solo con otras chicas guapas?

–Nunca me habéis gustado, siempre he querido relacionarme con chicas guapas, y como vuelvas a llamarme “guapa” a mí voy a partirte la cara –replicó Bucky, sin poder esconder su sonrisa, y Dugan se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se puso del color de un tomate, entre las risas de todos los otros.

–Y no me llamo Jimmy –remató Bucky, y Dugan sacudió la cabeza.

–Dame un respiro, joder, me hago viejo.

–Por cierto, Monty –dijo Bucky, con un apretón afectuoso al hombro de Dugan–. La chica dice que si te encuentras las pelotas vayas a verla. Bebía algún combinado, a lo mejor un gimlet.

Monty abrió los ojos de una manera cómica y todos empezaron a chincharle y hacerle comentarios de mal gusto.

–Vaya. Gracias, Sargento –dijo, todo compostura de golpe, y se levantó como si no llevara más de dos horas bebiendo como una esponja. Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa.

–Esto es para mi segunda ronda.

– _Vous êtes un homme très optimiste_ –comentó Dernier, con su misma expresión impasible de siempre, ganándose otra ronda de carcajadas.

Bucky siguió bebiendo con el resto, aún demasiado lúcido para su gusto, sintiendo la melancolía instalarse pesada en su pecho. No podía dejar de acordarse de Peggy vestida de rojo en ese mismo pub, su primera noche en Londres después de la fábrica, y la mirada de Steve sobre sus ojos, la anchura de sus hombros en ese momento, el orgullo. 

Necesitaba quitarse a Steve de debajo de la piel. Necesitaba devolverle la vida que se suponía que debía tener. Y, con aún más urgencia, necesitaba mear. Otra vez.

Cuando salió del baño de las chicas se cruzó con Gabe, que salía del de los chicos. 

–Eh, Buck. Necesito algo de aire fresco, ¿me acompañas?

–No vas a encontrar mucho aire fresco en Londres, pero claro –replicó Bucky, que sospechaba que Gabe solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar un rato si lo necesitaba. Habría querido poder rechazar la propuesta, pero tenía ganas de estar un rato a solas con él. Su compañía siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

Salieron al frío de la calle y se apoyaron en la pared del callejón junto al pub. Bucky le pasó un cigarrillo sin ni preguntar.

No hablaron de nada en concreto. Los dos estaban bebidos y se conocían lo suficiente bien como para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. A Bucky le gustaba escuchar las anécdotas de Gabe. Siempre les hablaba de alguna trastada que habían organizado en la universidad, de sus hermanos, de las tonterías que había hecho para llamar la atención de las chicas que le gustaban. No le trataba distinto de antes, pero a todos se les escapaba algo de ternura con él cuando no se daban cuenta, y especialmente cuando llevaban tanta cerveza encima que habían perdido buena parte de sus inhibiciones. 

Jones gesticulaba mucho con las manos, grandes y de dedos largos, cuando hablaba, como si estuviera demostrando lo que quería decir. Hubo un punto en que Bucky estaba riendo tanto que le paró con una mano en la muñeca, sujetándose el estómago, y Jones también reía, relajado y satisfecho de él mismo.

En ese momento una voz les interrumpió.

–Eh. Gabe, Bucky.

Steve estaba ante ellos en la entrada del callejón con las manos en las caderas, vestido con su uniforme militar, pelo bien peinado a un lado, y Bucky y Gabe se cuadraron como si acabaran de pillarles con las manos en la masa. Steve era su superior, al fin y al cabo. Tenían dos días de permiso, así que podían estar borrachos como cubas si querían, pero en ese momento los dos intentaron disimular cuánto habían bebido.

–Eh, Capitán, ¿cómo ha ido la reunión? ¿Ha terminado de dar parte?

–La reunión ha terminado de una vez, gracias por preguntar –dijo otra voz, y Peggy avanzó un par de pasos con el sonido de sus tacones sobre los adoquines, le puso una mano en el antebrazo a Steve–. Veo que ustedes lo han estado pasando bastante mejor que nosotros, en todo caso. Voy a esperarles dentro.

Les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que Bucky no pudo evitar devolverle antes de que se marchara hacia el interior del pub, y Steve sacudió la cabeza.

–Chicos –dijo con un suspiro–. Bucky, Peggy tiene algo importante de lo que hablarnos, ¿deberíamos dejarlo para mañana…?

–Estoy bien –dijo Bucky. Hacía media hora apenas se acordaba de cómo se llamaba, pero con solo dejar de beber durante ese rato volvía a sentirse casi sobrio. Era una sensación extraña que no le gustaba en absoluto.

–Vale, te veo dentro pues –dijo Steve, y le echó una última mirada por encima del hombro antes de seguir a Peggy.

–¿Nos hemos metido en un lío? –preguntó Jones, que parecía un poco confuso respecto a qué acababa de pasar, y Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

–Nah. No te preocupes, Gabe. Vuelve con los otros, yo voy a ir enseguida.

Se fumó otro cigarrillo para serenarse, y después pasó por el baño de nuevo para lavarse la cara con agua fría antes de reunirse con Steve y Peggy. Cuando los vio, hablando inclinados el uno hacia el otro por encima de sus bebidas, en una mesa pequeña de un rincón, decidió escabullirse del pub, volver al cuartel, y disculparse por la mañana y decirles que había bebido demasiado. No iban a dudar de que decía la verdad, después de la escenita de la calle.

Sin embargo, Steve alzó la cabeza antes de que tuviera tiempo de ir hacia la salida, y levantó una mano para hacerse ver, como si le hiciera alguna falta. Con un suspiro, Bucky cogió una silla y se acercó a ellos.

–Sargento. Tengo noticias que no quería esperar a mañana para darle –dijo Peggy en cuanto se sentó, con un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

Bajo el abrigo crema que había doblado con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla llevaba un vestido de color azul marino con el cuello y las mangas ribeteados de rojo. Se había cambiado para salir. Con Steve. Bucky no tenía ni idea qué pintaba él allí, sentado en medio de los dos.

–Vosotros diréis –dijo, intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de Steve, que sentía clavados sobre él.

–He conseguido localizar la procedencia del collar que le trajisteis a Howard –explicó Peggy, sin rodeos–. Viene de Suecia, y por lo visto es una reproducción de una pieza mitológica llamada el _collar de Freyja_ , por la diosa nórdica. Por lo que he podido descubrir, llegó a manos de Schmidt a través de un traficante de tesoros robados. Creo que podríamos ponernos en contacto con él para ver si puede conseguirnos otro.

–¿Quiere que compremos un tesoro robado? –dijo Bucky, sintiendo una sonrisa tirarle de los labios, y Peggy también sonrió.

–Quiero que atrapemos a un ladrón de tesoros, que recuperemos unos cuantos, y que quizás por el camino podamos ayudarle a volver a su forma original.

Bucky rio por su elección de palabras. Sentía calidez y agradecimiento en el pecho. Quería besar a Peggy. Quería darle a Steve y pedirle que cuidara bien de él. Quería ser lo que debería haber sido siempre; su padrino de bodas, la persona en quien pudieran confiar para guardarles. Quería ser capaz de arrancarse de dentro los celos y el deseo y los sentimientos equivocados que tenía por Steve.

–Gracias, Peggy –dijo con sinceridad, y ella le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa, le dio un apretón.

–No me les des aún. Primero tenemos que pensar en un buen plan. Más vale que Steve esté listo.

Los dos se tumbaron hacia Steve, que apuró su whisky antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y asentir.

–No digo que vayan a gustaros, pero tengo un par de ideas.

***

Acompañaron a Peggy hasta el cuartel por las calles negras de Londres, caminando con ella en medio, sin dejar de hablar en susurros sobre sus posibilidades, perfeccionando el plan que, con la ayuda de los otros dos, iba tomando una cierta forma en la mente de Steve. Iba a necesitar ver toda la información que había reunido Peggy y estudiarla, pero de momento sentaba bien, ir pasándose ideas el uno al otro como quien se pasa una pelota. Los tres formaban un buen equipo.

–Bien, yo me despido aquí –dijo Peggy una vez dentro del cuartel–. ¿Nos vemos mañana a las ocho?

–Sí, allí estaremos –respondió Steve. Tenían un par de días de permiso, pero iban a tener que aprovecharlos para trabajar si querían presentarle un plan medio decente a Phillips para que les aprobara la misión.

–Buenas noches a los dos –les deseó Peggy con una sonrisa, y no había acabado de desaparecer por la esquina cuando Steve sintió el codo de Bucky hundirse en sus costillas. Se tumbó hacia él, y Bucky le señaló a Peggy con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –murmuró Steve. Si Peggy les oía iba a matarles a los dos.

–¿A ti qué te parece? Que le cantes una serenata, no te jode –resopló Bucky–. Acompáñala, habla con ella un rato. Deséale tú las buenas noches…

La forma en que Bucky movió las cejas fue tan ridícula que Steve echó a reír. Bucky cruzó los brazos, ofendido, y Steve le pasó el brazo por el hombro, empezó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones donde estaban instalados sus hombres. 

Bucky no había recibido órdenes de trasladarse a ninguna otra parte. Estaba claro que Phillips estaba encarando el problema que tenían entre manos con lo de que uno de sus hombres se hubiera transformado espontáneamente en una mujer actuando como si no hubiera ocurrido. A Steve no le parecía mal. En todo caso, les beneficiaba que nadie hubiera empezado a meter las narices en el asunto, aunque sabía que la suerte no iba a durarles para siempre y tarde o temprano habría preguntas y posibles complicaciones. Tenían que actuar con rapidez.

–Steve, te acuerdas del trato que hicimos, ¿no? –murmuró Bucky mientras caminaban, expresión lúgubre, mirándose las botas. Steve le apretó un poco más contra él.

–Perfectamente. Tengo memoria eidética.

Bucky le miró con enfado y Steve intentó mantener su expresión seria.

–La memoria eidética es _visual_.

–Lo sé –replicó Steve, sintiendo como las comisuras de los labios le tiraban hacia arriba.

–Vaya, mírate, estás de buen humor, ¿eh? Para que después me digas que no te gusta Carter, un par de horas con ella y…

Tumbaron la esquina que llevaba al pasillo donde se alojaban los Comandos, y Steve siguió caminando hasta la última puerta, la de Bucky, antes de responderle. Se pararon frente a la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de entrar. 

–Nunca he dicho que no me gustara Peggy –dijo Steve, sin apartar la mano del hombro de Bucky–. Pero no sería muy justo, ni para ella ni para mí, intentar empezar algo cuando tengo a otra persona en la cabeza…

– _Steve_ –siseó Bucky, casi como una advertencia–. Esto no es nada serio. Esto no va a llevarte a todas las cosas que me dijiste que querías el otro día. Soy _yo_ , joder. Hicimos un trato, se supone que lo sabías, y si vas a renunciar a la mujer de tu vida por echar un polvo conmigo a lo mejor deberíamos parar ahora mismo…

–Podemos parar cuando tú quieras, Buck –replicó Steve, tranquilo. 

–Bueno, pues puede que sea el momento ideal para darte un poco de tiempo para reflexionar. Es estúpido arriesgarnos a que alguien nos pille aquí en el cuartel…

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Steve, y Bucky alzó la cabeza hacia él con expresión desarmada.

–¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó, peinándose el pelo atrás con los dedos y tirando de él al final, su tic nervioso de cuando no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

Probablemente había esperado que le llevara la contraria, aunque solo fuera por fuerza de costumbre.

–Estoy de acuerdo en no arriesgarnos –aclaró Steve–. Pero no necesito reflexionar nada.

Bucky chasqueó la lengua con exasperación, y Steve comprobó el pasillo a su espalda antes de pasarle la mano que aún tenía sobre su hombro a la nuca e inclinarse para besarle. Las manos de Bucky se posaron sobre su pecho, pero no le empujó, sino que le agarró de la camisa con fuerza, tirando de él hacia abajo. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, lleno de lengua e intenciones, de promesas. Cuando se separaron Bucky tenía los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas ruborizadas. Steve supuso que él no estaba mucho mejor. Solo quería abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bucky, tumbarle en la cama y hacerle toda clase de cosas. Pero intuía que el que quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo y de espacio era Bucky, y no él. 

Antes, Steve había estado convencido de que nunca habría pasado nada entre ellos si Bucky no se hubiera transformado en chica. Ahora empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor les había pasado en el peor momento posible, cuando todo era demasiado fácil de confundir. Era un pequeño rayo de esperanza al que iba a agarrarse hasta que se demostrara que estaba equivocado.

–Buenas noches, Bucky –susurró, y le dejó un beso en los labios antes de obligarse a incorporarse y apartarse de él.

–Buenas noches, Steve –respondió Bucky, dejándose caer contra el marco de la puerta como si estuviera demasiado agotado para hacer otra cosa.

–Descansa. Nos vemos por la mañana. Ya lo verás, vamos a solucionar esto.

–Sí –replicó Bucky con una risa seca–. Claro que sí.

Steve oyó el sarcasmo en sus palabras alto y claro, pero mientras Bucky no creyera que de verdad iban a solucionarlo todo, él iba a hacerlo por los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, muchas gracias a tod@s l@s que habéis dejado kudos y comentarios, que me animan muchísimo a escribir :)


End file.
